Bella Dama
by sachita1212
Summary: Él ama a otra, ella no quiere enamorarse. Un desencuentro, una revancha, dos amantes por azar, un juego del destino.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. **_

_**Capítulo I**_

**¿Paris?**

Su madre acaba de morir.

Se dice a sí misma que no va a llorar, que ya ha derramado demasiadas lágrimas y que la muerte vino en el momento justo e indicado. Ella había descansado y su adorada mamá también. Recuerda que el día que supo que Renée tenía cáncer comprendió que debía armarse de valor, respirar profundo y simplemente hacer lo que nunca hizo: Luchar.

Dos años después la disputa por la vida de su mamá había terminado y estaba sola, agotada y con un sentimiento profundo de vacío.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella.

Ella no contesta, las conversaciones con su ex esposo eran inútiles y siempre estaban revestidas de hipocresía y desgaste.

—No te preocupes, Jacob, voy a estar bien.

De pronto el grito de un bebé interrumpe el momento. Bella siente en su vientre un dolor agudo, es el grito de la maternidad fallida y una de las causas de que su matrimonio con Jacob haya sido un completo desastre.

— ¿Cuántos meses tiene ya?

—Diez.

—Vaya, corre el tiempo—no quiere sonar amargada, pero lo está.

—Lo siento.

Este último lo siento es la forma como su ex trata de paliar el dolor que sabe que causa la voz de su hijo.

— ¿No te cansas de decirme lo mismo?

— ¿Qué más puedo decir, Isabella?

—No digas nada, Jake, ¿para qué? cuando necesite palabras, callaste.

Hay un silencio entre los dos. Lo incomodo se instala y las palabras que en algún momento pudieron decirse, hoy sobran.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Bella? ¿Dinero?

Bella aprieta sus labios, no quiere compasión, menos de Jacob, ya no lo necesita, el momento de la compasión ha pasado.

—No me ofendas, Jake.

—Solo quiero ayudar.

—No lo necesito, puedo valerme por mí misma, ya no eres nada mío.

—Somos amigos.

Una furia interna sale a flote ¿amigos? ¡Por favor!

—No, no lo somos Jake, hace años no lo somos, llamas porque tú maldita sensación de culpa hace que sientas que debes llamarme ¿no te cansas? no lo haces por mí—su voz es baja y oscura—lo haces por ti, para liberarte y pasar por la vida como un puto santo ¡no lo necesito! Ya no lo necesito, cuando lo hice no estuviste, huiste y me mandaste con tus abogados de tu papi unos papeles de divorcio, así que no me vengas con eso, te conozco, te conozco muy bien, vete con tu esposa nueva y con tu hijo, y déjame sola y no me llames, no sea que Leah piense que soy yo la que te busca.

Tira el teléfono con amargura, tratando de no explotar ¡idiota! ¿Por qué Jake aún tiene ese poder sobre ella? ¡No es justo! Nada lo es ¿Cuándo tendría algo de solaz en su vida?

Abre las ventanas de la vieja casa de su madre y respira con fuerza, tratando de no ahogarse en la auto compasión. Tiene veintiocho años, está completamente sola y debe comenzar de nuevo.

—Siento lo de su madre, señora Black.

—Swan, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, estoy divorciada. Lo sabe.

El gerente del banco intenta no reír, ella le da una mirada asesina y el hombre evita mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Ya la sepultaron?

—No, ella tenía muchos amigos—su madre era una mujer simpática, llena de gente que la adoraba miembro de la iglesia del pueblo, por lo tanto todos querían rendirle un adiós apropiado, ella odiaba todo lo que la iglesia representaba, desde los diez años sintió que de alguna manera la muerte de su padre tendió sobre ella una oscuridad de la que no podía huir, y que todos en Forks lo juzgaron y que Renée uniéndose a la iglesia trató de que el pueblo olvidara su vergüenza.

Dios no era su asunto.

—Mañana, la enterramos—deseaba cremarla, pero su madre pidió que no lo hiciera, y ella cumpliría su deseo.

Amaba a su madre, más que nada en el mundo, no podía decepcionarla más.

—Mi esposa y yo trataremos de ir a la ceremonia.

Bella sabía que no irían. Sonrío con ironía ante la situación.

—Bueno, dígame ¿Cuánto dinero va a quedar por lo de la hipoteca?

El hombre alarga su mano, tiene las uñas limpias, con esmalte trasparente y un anillo de oro de pocos quilates. Ella retiene un comentario en su interior, se repite:

_No voy a ser mala, mamá, no lo voy a hacer, te lo prometí._

—Sólo treinta mil dólares, señorita Swan.

— ¿Treinta mil? Es muy poco, pensé que era más.

—No, su mamá estaba atrasada en unas cuotas y simplemente el embargo será efectivo en un mes, a menos que usted tenga cien mil dólares.

¡Dios mío! Su casa, la casa de sus padres, la casa que papá Charlie había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo. No era justo ¿qué haría ella con esa miseria?

Lleva sus manos a su camiseta y la aprieta con fuerza, por un momento se mira en el vidrio de la oficina del gerente y ve una mujer envejecida, flaca y con grandes ojeras.

— ¿De dónde voy a sacar cien mil dólares? —Trata de contenerse—usted sabe que el dinero de esa hipoteca era para los gastos médicos, la pensión de mi padre nunca alcanzó para nada y ahora no tengo un dólar, sólo la casa.

El hombre frente a ella tamborilea los dedos en la mesa, es seguro que sus tragedias le importan un comino. Mira su reloj con impaciencia.

—Son políticas del banco. Lo sabe.

—No, no sé nada, es mi casa ¡mi casa!

—Puede decirle a su ex esposo.

¡No! ¡Jamás, Jake y sus millones no la humillarían más! Durante años aguantó a su familia y al estúpido de su ex suegro que siempre la vio como una trepadora, no les daría gusto a todos ellos ¡Jamás!

Levanta su barbilla con orgullo y frunce el ceño con sinónimo de un carácter duro y soberbio.

—No.

—Estoy seguro que Jacob Black estaría dichoso de ayudar.

Bella se remueve en su asiento, sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Se levanta, da una vuelta sobre sí misma, agarra los papeles de la hipoteca que hay sobre la mesa y con furia los rompe en dos.

— ¡Jódase! ¡Todos! Quédense con la casa y con el maldito dinero—grita con la fuerza de sus pulmones. Le tira los papeles al hombrecillo en la cara.

Todos la miran.

— ¡Señora!

Pero Isabella ya está en los límites de la puerta y frente a los empleados saca su dedo del medio y hace un gesto grosero que le indica al gerente lo que puede hacer con la casa.

—Púdrase, imbécil.

En la funeraria los amigos de su madre le rinden honores. Su mamá se lo merece, fue una buena mujer, siempre ayudando, tratando de ser la mejor en todo, era una lástima que Renée hubiese muerto tan joven. En los últimos años Bella trató de resarcir el hecho de haber sido una hija problema. Quedarse con ella durante el duro proceso de la enfermedad fue un trabajo de amor y paciencia, y su madre lo agradeció hasta el último suspiro. Nunca hubo reproches, ni la juzgó por sus años como una adolescente tonta y hueca, ni por su fallido matrimonio con un hombre que frente a la vista de su mamá era un niño rico que frente al primer inconveniente iría a esconderse bajo los pantalones de papá. Ella lo sabía, sabía que Jacob era un tipo inseguro, sin carácter y sin la fuerza para sostener un matrimonio.

_Pobre mamá, me lo dijo tantas veces, pero yo no fui capaz de entenderla._

Está lejos del féretro, da gracias a la gente de la funeraria que hizo un buen trabajo en el rostro de Renée, los estragos del cáncer no se veían en ella, y allí con sus dos manos sobre su pecho era de nuevo la mujer hermosa que siempre fue. No le importa haber vendido el único valor que ella tenía: el auto que Jake le regaló en su primer aniversario de bodas. Lo único con lo que se quedó después de los terribles trámites de divorcio.

Voltea y ve a Billy Black entrando con su silla de ruedas ayudado por una de sus hijas. Billy y su aire de patriarca, siempre sonriendo, hablando con todos, creyendo que era lo mejor del pueblo. Inmediatamente los dos se miran de hito a hito, Isabella levanta su barbilla ¡Maldito viejo! Sabe que éste viene a seguir atormentándola, entiende que la guerra velada que el viejo decretó con ella no ha terminado y que lo único que lo mueve para estar allí es ver a Bella acabada y humillada por la pobreza.

Ella respira y va hacia la cafetería, necesita un buen trago de whisky que le ayudará a no matar al viejo alacrán.

—Mi pésame, querida

Escucha la voz de su ex suegro tras su espalda. Bella bebé el trago de un tirón y no mueve un músculo. Da la vuelta y tambalea un poco, no es el trago, es el hambre que la carcome, no ha comido por días y ahora es cuando la debilidad se manifiesta ¡maldita sea!

—Pensé que habías dejado de beber.

— ¿Qué quieres Billy?—desvía el golpe de ironía de su ex suegro y se endereza.

—Nada, Isabella, somos familia.

Ella no contesta, mira a su ex cuñada de arriba abajo, tiene una costosa chaqueta y unos zapatos que valen todo el sueldo de un mes. Sin embargo la pobre Bree es digna de lástima, es una mujer sin carácter, aterrada por su padre quien le dicta hasta el ritmo de su respiración. Bree encoge sus hombros y sin que su padre se dé cuenta le dice que siente mucho ese momento.

—No tengo tiempo, señor—da un paso al frente, lo menos que desea es compartir el aire con el maldito viejo cuervo.

Billy la detiene, toma su muñeca y la aprieta con fuerza.

—Papá, por favor.

—No digas nada, Bree—el hombre refunfuña—Puedo pagar la hipoteca, Isabella.

Bella baja hasta el nivel de la silla donde está el viejo, las aletas de su nariz se dilatan, sabe que viene una nueva humillación.

— ¿A cambio de qué?

—Por favor, Bella—la sonrisa ladina lo delata.

— ¿A cambio de qué?

—Es un favor, en nombre de tu madre.

Ella patea el suelo con impaciencia, alarga la mirada hasta el féretro de su mamá, quien siempre fue digna y honesta.

—No lo necesito, Billy, me las arreglo sola.

—No seas orgullosa, niña.

Ella sabe lo que el viejo desea.

—Él está casado, tiene un hijo, lo nuestro acabó hace años.

Billy aprieta su mano, hasta que sus dedos quedan en la piel de la mujer.

—Nunca será un hombre completo mientras tu sombra deambule cerca de él, eres su debilidad Isabella, la casa, dinero y una nueva vida lejos, es lo que te ofrezco.

Bella quiere golpearlo, decirle que no le importa su dinero, y que Jacob es una carga en su vida que no desea tener.

— ¿No era yo una trepadora, alcohólica e ignorante Billy? ¿No temías tanto a que fuera por la fortuna del príncipe Black? Ese siempre fue tu argumento, me ofreces dinero ahora, y cuando estábamos en los trámites de divorcio prácticamente tus abogados me querían dejar en la calle. No quise tu dinero entonces, ahora menos.

—Conozco tu juego, Isabella—la hala hasta que ella puede sentir su aliento en su rostro—quieres vengarte de mí y de mi hijo, sabes que Jake no puede ser feliz y tú se lo impides, años del divorcio y aún guarda el maldito anillo, eres una desgracia, siempre lo fuiste, una mujer ignorante, sin clase, educación ¿qué deseabas? Que mi hijo se quedara con una mujer tonta y alcohólica; pobre Renée que tuvo una hija como tú.

Isabella ha forjado en su corazón una armadura de hierro, de esa manera las palabras venenosas de Billy Black no la lastiman, ni siquiera vocalizando la decepción de su madre hacia ella. Ya se ha auto torturado durante años, no necesita más.

—No puedes lastimarme, Billy, ya no eres tan poderoso en mi vida ¿sabes lo que tengo ahora? Nada ¡nada! y querido ex suegro—hace una mueca ladeada—eso me hace invulnerable, ya no puedo sufrir más, así que no te molestes, no me importas, ni tu hijo, ni tú, por mí que sean muy felices y no te preocupes me iré de aquí, no tengo nada que me detenga, mucho menos Jake.

Se suelta con fuerza y camina segura hasta donde están las amigas de su mamá, quienes la abrazan con ternura. Billy la observa alejarse y traga hiel, da una orden a la debilucha de su hija y sale de la funeraria echando espuma por la boca.

— ¿Qué te dijo?—pregunta Anne, la mejor amiga de su mamá.

—Nada.

Anne la abraza y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros—Renée sabía que esto pasaría, y me dijo que te dijera unas palabras que nunca entendí, pero que estoy segura que tú entenderás—la mujer se acerca y le susurra—siempre tendremos Paris.

Bella se estremece, su cuerpo tiembla ante las palabras que su mamá dejó como regalo en la boca de su amiga. Se deshace del abrazo de ésta y corre hasta los baños. Todas las lágrimas aguantadas por meses no pueden ser contenidas y llora ahogadamente, llora tan fuerte que su garganta duele, se descompone y se fractura molécula a molécula. Sus lágrimas es por todo, por cada momento en que se equivocó, en que no pudo escuchar como el mundo le decía lo tonta que era, por sus padres, por su vida, por sus fracasos y sus sueños rotos, por ese Paris que su madre construyó en su cabeza como la metáfora de la felicidad por alcanzar. Lloró por dos días, en el momento en que su madre descendía hacia la tierra, en ese momento en que guardando su ropa la dejó ir, en el momento en que cerró la casa, tomó sus maletas y se despidió de su pasado.

Lloró y fue libre al fin.

**Seis meses después…**

— ¡Felicitaciones!

Una Emily dichosa la abraza. Bella se queda estática, no se ha acostumbrado a la alegría festiva de su compañera de trabajo.

—Gracias Emily.

—Sabía que lo lograrías, amiga ¡wow! Ama de llaves del piso cinco y seis ¡en cinco meses! Eso es un logro.

Lo es, llegó a Atlanta con unos pocos dólares, repleta de tristeza y soledad. Desesperada por empezar de nuevo y así espantar sus duelos y fracasos. Repleta de fuerza consiguió trabajo en un viejo hotel y se matriculó en la nocturna para terminar su secundaria. Para ella fue todo un logro, cada día luchaba por no volver al alcohol y la cotidiana rutina de la compasión. A los meses el manager del hotel la recomendó para trabajar en el hotel más prestigioso de la ciudad: Palatino Hotel. Era un trabajo como aseadora, buen pago y le respetaron sus horarios de estudio, cosa que entendió como la forma en que su madre la cuidaba. El trabajo era duro, no se había imaginado cuanto, pero no le importó. Lavar, planchar, cambiar sabanas diariamente, muchas de ellas repletas de los olores, humores y secretos de gente que no le importaba el trabajo tras ellos. Sus manos lastimadas, sus pies hinchados y el deseo de tener un día solo para ella parecían tenerla sin cuidado, cada día era un reto y ella lo afrontaba como tal.

—Estoy feliz, Emily no lo puedo negar—hablaban en susurros en los casilleros para los empleados—pero es mucha responsabilidad.

—Pero tú puedes, amiga. Además es un buen sueldo y si trabajas así como trabajas en unos años puedes ser el ama de llaves de todo el hotel ¡Dios mío!—Emily la abraza—espero que no te olvides de tus amigas.

Ambas sueltan una carcajada, Bella sabe que lo dice en broma, pero espera con ansiedad que el sueño de ascender se cumpla y así ayudar a Emily también, quien al igual que ella era una mujer que sola se había hecho camino en la vida y quien tenía un hijo en Los Angeles por quien velar.

—Con mi primer sueldo como manager te invito a cenar y ver una buena película.

— ¡Hecho!—se dan la mano—nada de alcohol, eso sí.

—No, nada de alcohol.

Bella desabotona su uniforme y suelta su cabello, quiere salir temprano, tiene tareas y un libro por leer ¿Quién diría que ella iba a leerse un libro completo? Cuando estaba en la secundaria odiaba leer, para ella era perder el tiempo. Durante años se resintió de ser casi una analfabeta. Ahora intenta borrar la huella de la chica ignorante que fue hace años.

—Eres un mujer muy hermosa Bella ¿no te lo han dicho?

—Por favor Emily—se coloca su camiseta y recoge su cabello en una coleta suelta.

—Lo eres, chica, tienes un culo de muerte—da una palmada en sus nalgas—si yo fuera un hombre mi amor, estaría loco.

Una ráfaga del rostro de Jacob alabando su trasero viene a su cabeza. Jacob, pobre niño tonto e infantil, casándose con la primera chica que le dio una mamada. Respira, el día que se fue de su pueblo, vio el auto negro que se escondía tras la intersección que dibujaba los límites de su ciudad.

—No me interesa tener un hombre en mi vida.

— ¿Eres gay? No tengo nada en contra—una sonrisa maliciosa de Emily le dice que bromea.

— ¿Te interesa?

— ¡No jodas! Me encantan los hombres, amiga—voltea los ojos y suspira con fuerza—aunque sean unos idiotas, sin embargo tengo la esperanza que un príncipe azul llegue y me lleve a un enorme castillo y ser una hermosa mantenida.

Bella frunce el ceño, quiere decirle que ser una princesa mantenida en un castillo puede convertirse en una terrible pesadilla, incluyendo suegros, cuñadas idiotas y un príncipe que puede convertirse en un simple sapo.

—Yo…quisiera un hombre que me defienda y respete, y que no se avergüence de quien soy ¿no es mucho pedir?

—Claro que no.

—Ser una señora, eso me gustaría Emily.

Ambas callan. Bella siempre lo quiso de Jake, pero aun siendo la esposa, para todos fue una intrusa, alguien que no merecía respeto.

Eran las siete de la mañana. Bella entra por primera vez a la enorme oficina del gerente general del hotel. Se ha maquillado un poco, y ha tratado de lucir un poco mejor, no ha dormido bien y sus ojeras al levantarse parecían dos grandes manchas oscuras, un poco de corrector y polvo hicieron maravillas.

La oficina queda en el primer piso del hotel, es lujosa como todo el Palatino y en ella se muestra la tradición de uno de los edificios emblemáticos de la ciudad de Atlanta, toda ella es vintage, repleta de cortinas de lujos, trofeos ganados a lo largo de ochenta años de historia y las fotos de todos los gerentes que por ella han pasado, al igual que presidentes, estrellas de Hollywood y grandes magnates del planeta. Era intimidante.

Poco a poco los trabajadores principales entran, la saludan con amabilidad pero a la vez con distancia, sigue siendo una sirvienta a la vista de todos, pero no le importa. Nadie le va a quitar sus logros y estar allí es uno de ellos.

El gerente es un hombre mayor, risueño. Vestido de forma impecable quien la recibe con un apretón de manos.

—Fue una buena recomendación, Bella, te felicito.

—Gracias, señor Volturi.

Éste regresa a su asiento, pone sus manos sobre la mesa y toma delicadamente su tasa de té de manzanilla, cosa que es una tradición cada mañana antes de comenzar.

Ejecutivos, administradores, recepcionistas y jefes de piso se alistan a recibir las órdenes. Todos son impecables, con sus uniformes, prestos a escuchar a Aro Volturi. Isabella suspira, está tan insegura de todo y cada segundo teme que la despidan, no por la calidad de su trabajo sino porque temen que descubra que es una mujer ignorante, con pocos modales, a veces mal hablada, y con un genio terrible. Por eso su empeño en estudiar. Mira de reojo a la manager general de todo el hotel y se deleita en todo lo que esa mujer es. La señora Michell es alta y de cabello rojo oscuro, viste de sastre y siempre de color blanco o negro, se mueve con suavidad y su voz es calmada y musical. En sus pocos momentos libres la ve con un libro en la mano y se dirige a sus subalternos de forma impecable, pero segura, nunca perdiendo la compostura y dejando a su paso un halo de perfume.

_Quiero ser como ella. _

Mira sus manos con sigilo; sus uñas son un desastre y sus manos están llena de callos y maltratadas por los líquidos que utiliza para la limpieza. Se jura que irá al salón de belleza el domingo libre y se hará un lindo corte de cabello y una manicure. Lejos está la época de la chica popular que fue en su escuela ¡Dios! Odia esa maldita época con todas sus fuerzas. Isabella Swan, chillona, maquillada con una mujer grande, creyendo que su cuerpo y cara era lo único importante. Época que la llevó al alcohol y a fiestas sin sentido, donde ella alardeaba ante todos su poder magnético sobre Jacob Black. Detesta haber sido esa mujer sin clase, adicta a los really shows y a la vida basura.

Quiere cambiar, lo necesita para sentirse ser humano.

—Como saben—Aro Volturi comienza a hablar, siempre sonriente y amable—en unos días la CNN hará una convención de medios internacionales y vendrán todos los grandes presidentes de los canales de noticias del mundo, nuestro hotel será el que los recibirá, es un gran compromiso, la relación de esta cadena de noticias con nuestro hotel lleva muchos años y nunca los hemos decepcionado—Aro se levanta de su silla y abre la ventana de su oficina. Una ráfaga de aire fresco entra por ésta mostrando lo agradable del clima—La señora Michell, nuestro Chef Marcus y los manager de los diez pisos del hotel deben estar atentos. Todo debe ser perfecto. Cada uno de ustedes tendrá los esquemas del funcionamiento en estos días, no es nada nuevo, ya lo hemos hecho antes, y si entendemos el compromiso todo funcionara como un reloj.

Volturi se acerca a todos quienes lo observan respetuosos, toma el brazo de Bella y la separa del grupo colocándola delante—Bella—y todos sonrieron—es la más nueva de nuestro equipo, por lo tanto ella tendrá ayuda de todos nosotros—gira su cabeza y la observa, ella se intimida—bienvenida señorita Swan a este equipo de trabajo, le esperan desafíos, pero todos aquí estamos para ayudarte ¿no es así?

Todos aplauden, y el viejo Volturi la abraza por los hombros. Isabella no puede negar una lagrimita en su mejilla. Es una chica dura, pero por primera vez se siente aceptada por algo correcto, no por su habilidad de beber dos botellas de whisky en una hora, o por manejar como loca por la autopista fuera del límite de velocidad.

—Ahora—se aleja y saca su reloj de mano y por segundos se queda observando las pequeñas manecillas. Bella siente como la atmosfera cambia y la señora Michell, como los subgerentes se ponen nerviosos, ella pregunta al hombre delgado y atlético que está a su lado el cual es el jefe de cocina del hotel Marcus Alfonso y él hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza—hace dos días nuestro dolor de cabeza anunció que volverá a este hotel.

Por primera vez el ambiente calmado se tensa y un sonido de disconformidad sale por cada una de las bocas de los empleados.

— ¡No! ¿Otra vez? Ese hombre no se cansa.

Es la señora López, jefe de lavandería—No sé si tendré paciencia ¡señor!

—Te recuerdo Irene, que ese hombre puede arruinar este hotel y dejarnos a todos sin empleo.

—Lo siento.

—Es un hijo de puta—dice el señor Volturi con una alegre sonrisa en su cara. Todos sueltan la carcajada—pero es un hijo de puta poderoso.

Bella está perdida, tose como sinónimo de inseguridad, muerde sus labios y levanta la mano.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¡Un cabrón!

—Señora López—es reprendida por el gerente Volturi—Edward Cullen, Bella.

Los ojos inquietos de Isabella no entienden absolutamente nada. Se siente estúpida.

—Maestro de Cambridge, periodista, escritor de una de las sagas más famosas de libros de este siglo y un hombre que influencia a medio mundo en su columna en dos de los grandes periódicos del planeta, una mala reseña y los ojos de todos estarán sobre nosotros.

—Oh.

No supo porque pero todos aquellos títulos la intimidaron.

— ¿Por qué elige siempre este hotel?—pregunta sin medir la enormidad de la pregunta.

—Porque somos los mejores, Isabella—está vez la señora Michell contesta—por eso y porque nos hemos aguantado sus peculiaridades.

A los quince minutos todos salen de la oficina, Bella tiene bajo sus hombros la enorme agenda de trabajo que vendrá con la convención, miles de informaciones las cuales tendrá pocos días para memorizar. Se para frente al elevador y suspira ansiosa, aprieta el cuadernillo en su pecho y entiende que viene una enorme prueba de fuego para ella. El olor de un perfume se instala a su lado y es la señora Michell que está a su lado, ésta le sonríe.

—No te preocupes, podrás con eso, te tenemos fe.

—Gracias, señora.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y ambas entran, La señora Michell va hacia el piso 3 y ella hacia el piso 5. Una pregunta en la boca de Isabella fluye sin siquiera pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué odian a ese hombre? Al señor…

— ¿Cullen?

—No lo odiamos, es un hombre difícil, eso es todo.

— ¿Tan terrible es?

El elevador se detiene en el piso 3, las puertas se abren y la señora Michell da un paso adelante, voltea hacia Bella con elegancia fluida.

—Es un maldito hijo de perra—su voz es suave y tranquila.

Bella se asusta al escucharla hablar así, la mujer dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa y le guiña un ojo—eres como yo Isabella, ya lo entenderás.

Se marcha casi levitando dejando a Isabella sorprendida y curiosa ¿Dijo una mala palabra? ¡Mierda! Por primera vez siente que si la señora Michell las dice, en ella no puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?

Llega a su piso y reparte el trabajo que sus tres subalternas realizaran ese día. Ella misma toma el trapero y sus suplementos de trabajo. Se dirige a la habitación que ese día le tocaba limpiar. Es una rutina que la aleja de memorias y recuerdos, se concentra en cada cosa con la voluntad de una máquina, cada día es un intento, cada momento en una lucha contra lo que ella es: una mujer que ha dejado todo a medias, su vida, su matrimonio, su maternidad. Todo en Isabella Swan es una prolongación de fracasos y desidia, lo único bueno fue el año de cuidado a su madre y ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle cuanto la amaba.

Abre la ventana de la lujosa habitación y observa el panorama de la impresionante ciudad, cierra los ojos y se promete a sí misma que logrará ser mejor, que algún día será una hermosa mariposa elegante repleta de hermosos colores, un día, quizás, ella Isabella Swan será una dama como Renée y que talvez, talvez pueda ser feliz y sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

—Sí, algún día tendré a Paris, algún día.

Un mes después Edward Cullen se presentó en su vida y todo en su vida fue un paso irremediable hacia el desastre.

**Bienvenidas a mi nueva historia, he estado en una locura, escribiendo dos originales, editando y trabajando. Sin embargo un día agarré mi computadora y empecé a escribir y de pronto el nombre de Bella y Edward aparecieron. Y aquí estoy, intentaré que esta historia sea corta y sencilla. **


	2. ¿Revolución?

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. **_

_**Capítulo II**_

**¿Revolución?**

* * *

—Uff

Está agotada, le duele su cuerpo y no aguanta las piernas, sin embargo llega rápido a su diminuto apartamento, se baña, cepilla su cabello y corre a la nocturna. Extraña tener un auto ¡Como amaba los autos hermosos y veloces! Cada vez que conducía se sentía libre de todo. Recuerda el descapotable rojo que Jake le dio ¡hermoso! Conducirlo era un verdadero placer, sentir el viento en su rostro, escuchar el ruido del motor, oírlo rugir era lo máximo. Años después tenerlo era un pequeño lujo que ella en su pobreza trataba de sostener. Lo único que le había quedado de su vida como esposa florero.

La escuela donde asiste es pequeña pero acogedora, repleta de gente que como ella necesitaba deshacer esa época donde estudiar era perder el tiempo, y donde clases como matemáticas, química o literatura era una pérdida de tiempo.

Sus compañeros, la gran mayoría son gente grande, mucho más que ella. Gente que trabajaba ocho o nueve horas o que venían de otros países ansiando locamente terminar sus estudios para conseguir el sueño americano. Sonríe y se sienta en las sillas delanteras, no más en las sillas de atrás. Años después comprendió que los maestros sabían que los chicos que se sientan escondidos en las partes posteriores de los salones por lo general son los perdedores de la vida, ejemplo ella, quien en los pocos días en que asistió al colegio se sentó atrás demostrando a todos su poco interés en estudiar. Se resiente, esos años donde con cara de fastidio observaba a sus maestros como unos viejos aburridos que desperdiciaban su vida enseñando tonterías.

Ahora, era diferente. Adelante, poniendo atención, tomando nota, escuchando a sus maestros, intentando con algebra y geometría, intentando entender términos extraños y con un diccionarios como su mejor amigo. De esa forma recupera ese algo de sí misma que perdió siendo una adolescente: inocencia y frescura ¡le encanta sentirse así! Repleta de una juventud y llena de proyectos. Para Bella estudiar en esa etapa de su vida le trae alegría y buen humor.

Le encanta conversar con sus compañeros e ir media hora a un bar cerca de la escuela, sin embargo el temor de beber como antes la insta a ser reservada en esos lugares. Por momentos ve como el licor va de mesa en mesa y siente ese deseo de tomar una botella y perderse en ella. La vieja sensación de levedad y de perder la realidad era una de las cosas por las que amaba beber. Ahora a la luz de la madurez y de las duras pruebas de la vida, sabe que escapar de la realidad nunca funcionó ¡Pero Dios! A veces lo necesitaba.

Los chicos la invitan y vuelve a ser el centro de atención, igual que en la escuela de adolescente, le gusta, pero ya no con el ego del poder de ser hermosa, tiene veintiocho años y los escarceos tontos con la belleza ya no le interesan, tan solo le gusta saber que a pesar de todo aún le agrada a los hombres, sin embargo si alguno tiene un interés sexual sobre ella huye despavorida, porque así, bonita, perdió su autoestima en los años de matrimonio y tener sexo se volvió para Bella en una fuente de dolor y angustia.

Llega a casa, si es que ese pequeño cucurucho puede llamarse así, pero no le importa, es limpio, nadie la conoce, y puede dormir tranquila sin deberle nada a nadie. Al llegar se prepara un emparedado, peina su cabello, toma chocolate caliente y plancha su uniforme con juicio. Está aprendiendo a tener rutinas pequeñas que la mantienen centrada y llena de fe en sí misma, a pesar de todo.

* * *

El ritmo es frenético, parece que todo el planeta se instaló en el hotel, todos van de un lado para el otro y Bella como jefe de piso debe manejarlo el caos. Ha memorizado la enorme agenda para el evento y se mueve de un lado a otro.

— ¿Sábanas?

—Sí, en la habitación 306 y 402 son de lino, en la habitación 309 de seda, igual que los fundas de las almohadas.

—Bien—responde concentrada en la agenda— ¿revisaste lo del agua?

La mujer suspira, entorna los ojos y responde como un niño ante la lección de la escuela—mineral, con gas o sin gas o Evian, no entiendo, agua es agua, Bella.

—Sí, pero se debe hacer. Ellos pagan nuestro sueldo.

—Es verdad, además de la colegiatura de mis niños.

Esta era la mínima parte del trabajo, se sorprendió los miles de entresijos, detalles y caprichos de muchos de los huéspedes, sobre todo el mundo íntimo que cada uno guardaba. De manos de la señora Michell escuchó que dos de los más reputados periodistas, hombres casados y sin tacha moral, siempre reservaban una tercera habitación.

— ¿Tercera?

La mujer mayor la observa sin pestañear—no puedes ser tan inocente, Isabella.

—Son amantes.

—Durante veinte años.

Escuchó que uno de los dueños de las grandes cadenas de noticias, siempre traía a una amante, cada año más joven que la anterior. Que la periodista estrella de la BBC vomitaba todo lo que comía y que sin embargo a la media hora se ataca con papitas fritas y batidos de chocolate, que la vicepresidente de otra de las cadenas amaba robar los utensilios de aseo, de las orgias de un comentador deportivo, o de como el viejo poderoso de un gran periódico ofrecía a las aseadoras miles de dólares por hacerle sexo oral.

—Hemos despedido a diez, Bella.

—No lo haría, señora.

—Claro que no querida, lo sé.

Bella pestañea, el recuerdo de "su talento" la hace sonreír solapadamente ¡esos tiempos donde vivir su sexualidad era jugar! Se siente hipócrita ante la dama de enfrente. Muerde sus labios con vehemencia, pero su intenso rubor la delata. La mujer la mira fijamente.

—Eres una mujer joven, Isabella, no te avergüences, pero querida, te voy a decir un secreto, las damas siempre sonríen tras la cortina.

La chica abre sus ojos desmesuradamente ¿qué quiso decir? Su mamá era una dama, siempre. Pensar en ella haciendo las mismas cosas que ella hizo la asusta ¿ Renée tenía una vida secreta que no conoció? Es entonces cuando la imagen de su madre con aquel gesto indefinible la llenó de inquietud

_¿Fuiste una mujer feliz sexualmente mamá? ¿Papá te hizo feliz?_

Tenía diez años cuando Charlie murió ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Los años después de su muerte fueron un ruido construido para no estar consciente de su ausencia.

—Hay demasiado trabajo ¡Dios mío!—Cora sentada en los casilleros se reciente—mis pobres pies me duelen, faltan dos habitaciones más, uno de los huéspedes se quejó de que la luz en su ventana entra directamente sobre su cama y tengo que ir a cambiar por segunda vez sus sabanas ¿¡qué demonios!? ¿Acaso tiene diarrea?

Todas se carcajearon, era el mínimo momento en que podían descansar. Cora es la más nueva del grupo, mucho más que Bella.

—No te quejes, Cora, en la habitación 389 hay una mujer que clasifica su ropa cada vez que entro en ella, botones, zapatos, medias, cree que todos aquí son ladrones, hoy me preguntó si tengo ascendencia latina solo por mis ojos marrones ¡es una idiota racista!—dice Emily—eso es porque el imbécil de Trump hizo valido odiar a todos, maldito viejo loco.

Isabella se conduele, ha trabajado como una loca esa semana, sin embargo no tanto como Cora y Emily o como las demás camareras y servicio de piso, ser manager la absuelve de ciertos compromisos, ayuda cuando todo está copado, pero no tiene que hacerlo.

—Te ayudo Cora, me siento culpable, chicas, en serio, yo lleno planillas, hago pedidos, les distribuyo sus quehaceres y utensilios, pero no se compara a lo que hacen.

—Por favor, Bella—otra de las camareras interviene—eso es mucha responsabilidad, nadie está diciendo que no, te ganaste esto.

— ¡Siii!—las siete camareras de los piso asienten.

—Es un mes de locos, lo sabemos.

—Me gusta ayudar.

Ayudar era la filosofía de su madre, y ella quiere ser igual.

—Cora, tienes los pies hinchados, es solo una hora, descansas, te das un baño y luego continuas, somos un equipo, chicas, luego me ayudaran a mí, por favor.

La mujer quien sufre de un grave problema de tiroides suspira, de verdad necesita esa hora de descanso, sus pies lo piden.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, cariño, en serio.

—No te preocupes.

Mira su reloj son las 4:30 de la tarde, y es la hora más tranquila, la mayoría de los asistentes a la convención están fuera. Por lo tanto se aprovecha para hacer limpieza y cambiar sabanas y licorería. Hay casi veinte cámaras a lo largo del piso y le molesta ser monitoreada todo el tiempo, comprende que es por los huéspedes y el dinero y joyas que cada uno guarda en las cajas fuertes de sus habitaciones. Mira hacia una de ellas y se estira con dignidad. Toma la llave maestra y abre la puerta entrando con su carrito de limpieza. Es la habitación azul, una de las más lujosas del hotel y su huésped es un hombre simpático quien ella ha visto en la T.V siendo analista político, cosa que Bella compara con la matemática cuántica. No entiende lo que Cora dice de él, parecía un hombre sin pretensiones o tonterías. Al entrar el olor de una colonia penetra en su nariz ¡Huele bien! Huele a hombre rico, todo está impecable y la licorera está intacta, se le hace raro, pues el viejillo en dos días amenazaba con acabar las reservas de whisky y vodka del hotel. Está medio oscuro y camina vacilante para abrir las ventanas y dejar entrar el aire. Ama esa habitación, el color azul es su favorito y todo el mobiliario parece evocar un lindo día en el océano. Abre las ventanas y sale a la pequeña terraza del hotel, respira con fuerza, le gusta su trabajo.

— ¿Qué demonios hace usted en mi habitación?

Bella salta de susto, trastabilla en el borde y una mano fuerte toma su muñeca evitando que ella caiga cinco pisos abajo. Una fuerza la arrastra, todo es tan rápido que el momento la ciega, algo la detiene y ella se sacude cuando la visión vuelve.

Un hombre desnudo frente a ella, total y completamente desnudo.

—Yo…—abre y cierra los ojos como una muñeca vieja.

— ¿Es tonta o qué?

Isabella está completamente anonadada, no solo por el miedo, por la sorpresa, sino porque ese hombre desnudo es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida. Sin embargo levanta su barbilla y se niega detallar la anatomía del extraordinario ser que tiene en frente. Sólo ve su rostro, un rostro con un gesto de ira concentrada y unos extraordinarios ojos color verde tigre.

—Usted no es el señor Jacovich.

Un gesto de ironía dibuja en su rostro.

—Obviamente no.

Ambos quedan en silencio, Bella sigue con su actitud de piedra. Un sofoco recorre su espina dorsal y éste se manifiesta en sus mejillas, el hombre se acerca como un felino, ella quiere gritar, sus pequeños vellos están erizados y su piel arde hasta el dolor. A pocos centímetros lo puede sentir, su respiración es errática y la humedad de un hombre que acaba de salir de la ducha transpira a través de su piel. Es muy alto y la observa desde su inmensidad. Él alarga su cuello y la olfatea.

_¿Me está oliendo? ¡Dios mío, me olfatea como un animal!_

Algo en su pecho duele.

Y un grito se esconde en su garganta.

—No me toque—su voz es carrasposa y grave.

— ¿No has visto un hombre desnudo, niña?

Ella voltea y lo enfrenta.

—No le importa.

— ¡Vaya! Eres toda una Kate.

Isabella no entiende ¿Kate? ¿Qué mierdas?

—La fierecilla domada—la mujer lo observa— ¿Shakespeare?—es un hombre impaciente—no, tú no sabes ¿verdad? ¿Hablas mi idioma?

La impresión de la belleza del hombre es borrada por su tono de cabrón egocéntrico, además su acento es extraño.

—Pues usted habla como si tuviera una puta papa en la boca ¡idiota!

—Hablas muy bien, boca sucia.

— ¡Cabrón! ¡Vístase! No tengo porque verlo.

El sujeto borra su expresión burlona y se pone enfrente de ella, por un segundo Isabella alcanza a ver su enorme sexo y el ardor vuelve con fuerza huracanada.

_¡No veas! ¡No veas! Ojala tuviera un cuchillo y le cortaba las bolas, por grosero._

—Nadie te informó que detesto que entren cuando estoy aquí, odio el ruido y el olor de limpiador y cera.

—No sabía que estaba.

—Su trabajo es saber, la mujer que vino antes lo sabía, cambio las sabanas dos veces, al menos era respetuosa.

—Todos los huéspedes están fuera, yo pensé.

—Su trabajo no es pensar.

Bella muerde sus labios, está deseando descuartizarlo y dar la carne a los perros. Decide enfrentarse al cabrón y darle una patada en las bolas si es necesario.

— ¿Mi trabajo no es pensar? Pues mi trabajo no incluye ver idiotas desnudos que piensan que pueden insultar a todo el mundo cuando les da la gana, mi trabajo no es aguantar humillaciones y malos tratos, así que si lo ofendí discúlpeme, pero usted tiene que disculparse conmigo, no es mi culpa que sea un hijo de perra prepotente y pendejo—su carácter sale a flote, tanto tiempo intentando no decir malas palabras, sin embargo ese hombre la pone en pie de guerra, de su cabeza salen mil insultos, pero solo se le ocurre uno, pues el tipejo respira sobre su cara, y ¡Demonios! Su aliento es divino—y que quizás no tiene sexo porque nadie quiere acostarse con un tipo que seguramente solo usa su lengua para ofender y no para lo importante ¿Quién aguantaría a un odioso? apuesto que ni un gato lo amaría.

El hombre gruñe. Sus ojos centellean fuego puro y sus labios se repliegan como sinónimo de ira. Lo ha sacado de sus casillas.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?

No contesta, si lo hiciera sapos y culebras saldrían por su boca, Dios sabe que ella puede ofender hasta el dolor, fueron años de golpear y defenderse, años en que luchó para que gente como ese hombre no la hicieran sentir menos. Nunca ganó una sola batalla, pero se defendió con lo único que podía hacer: su boca ignorante y grosera. Pero ahora debía sobrevivir, era cuestión de saber escoger sus peleas.

Se encoge y da un paso atrás, da la espalda y camina rápidamente hacia su carrito de limpieza, no voltea a mirar, no quiere ver como un hombre hermoso como ese puede ser una bestia que la humillaba con su presencia.

— ¿No va a disculparse, pequeña Kate?

El sonido burlón la asfixia, el hombre ha atacado su inseguridad más profunda: ser una mujer sin educación.

—Prefiero que me ataque una jauría de hienas, señor.

Abre la puerta y escucha tras ella una risa seca y malvada. Se recuesta en la pared y una lágrima cae por su rostro, en un minuto todos sus sueños se han ido al traste, la van a despedir. Y de nuevo está en el mismo punto del principio, siendo esa perdedora sin futuro que Billy Black y su hijo auguraron.

Se armó con la coraza de siempre y se encaminó hacia la siguiente habitación para asear, al menos podría irse con algo de dignidad.

Está sola en los casilleros, cuenta los segundos antes de que la llamada del señor Volturi la increpe.

El teléfono de servicio llama y sabe que es para ella.

—Bella, baja a la oficina, por favor.

—Sí señor.

El gerente del hotel la espera sentado en su oficina. El lugar es un oasis de tranquilidad y buena vibración, toda ella está repleta de la personalidad afable y risueña de su jefe. Siente que algo la desgarra por dentro, no va a volver, no hay oportunidades en la vida, ella es como una pieza de ajedrez que no tiene libertad y está determinada por la voluntad de alguien más, no puede escapar de lo que es, una tragedia pequeña que solo a ella le importa.

Aro tiene esa sonrisa impertérrita, pone sus codos sobre la mesa y cruza sus manos en una especie de ruego.

— ¿Qué pasó, Bella?

La voz tranquila la desarma y es como si meses de tratar de ser fuerte fueran derribados por aquella sutil calidez y compasión.

Comienza a llorar y se deja caer sobre la silla, gimotea como una niña pequeña.

—Sólo entré a limpiar la habitación, pensé que el señor Jacovich era el que lo ocupaba—decía entre sollozos.

—Oh pequeña, fue mi culpa, no informé a tiempo que el señor Jacovich hizo cambio de habitación, alguien lo convenció por nuestra salud mental. ¿Fue tan terrible?

—No debí insultarlo, mi madre estaría decepcionada, como siempre.

Aro saca un pañuelo y se lo ofrece. Ella suena sus mocos en éste y limpia sus lágrimas.

—Mister Cullen, es un hombre difícil, te lo dijimos.

Ella para de llorar ¿era ese el señor Cullen? Se supone que debía ser un ogro deforme y panzón.

— ¿Es…es él?

—Edward Cullen, el monstruo de nuestras pesadillas Bella.

—Estoy jodida.

—Lo estás—no ha dejado de sonreír con ternura.

— ¿Va a despedirme?

Aro ladea la cabeza y levanta las cejas como si dijera "todo es irremediable"

—Debería.

— ¡Dios!

El viejo toma las manos de la chica y las lleva a su pecho—ha hecho despedir a mis mejores trabajadores, Isabella, él puede, pero no, está ofendido y echa baba por la boca, sin embargo no se te va a despedir, parece que está vez quiere algo más.

— ¿Algo más? No voy a disculparme es un animal, grosero.

—Por lo que me contó tu vocabulario no fue muy propio.

Ella calla.

—Me caes bien, cariño, has sido capaz de decirle lo que ninguno por aquí, así que peleé con él con uñas y dientes. Les dije a los socios que no era justo que siempre que Edward Cullen venía pasaba cosas terribles tan solo porque el cabrón piensa que puede tirar mierda a todos, y que si te ibas yo me iría también.

— ¿De verdad?

Nadie había hecho eso por ella.

—Así es.

Vuelve a llorar ¡Odia ser una chica llorona! Nunca lo fue, ahora es tan vulnerable que hasta el leve susurro del viento la lastima. Es la soledad, el no tener a nadie. Ser un bebé frente al mundo. Está agotada de luchar, un día, un solo día para ser débil es liberador. Se recuesta en el hombro del viejo.

—Gracias.

—Querida, solo hay una condición que Mister Cullen puso.

—Se lo repito no voy a disculparme.

—No, él quiere que seas tú quien limpie su habitación y lleve su comida.

— ¡No! por supuesto que no.

—Por supuesto que sí, vas a demostrarle que eres más fuerte, vas a darle una lección a ese inglesito egocéntrico y estirado, por mí y por todos los que ha pisoteado—el viejo se acerca—es tú lucha Isabella Swan, la tuya y la de todos, por ti Bella ¿no crees que es hora que todos estos riquillos aristócratas dejen de creer que la revolución francesa no existió?

_¿Revolución? _

La palabra le gusta.

— ¿No es donde guillotinaban a la gente?

El viejo sonríe macabro.

—Exacto, querida, exacto.

Ambos comienzan a carcajearse, Bella se guarda el pañuelo, y da un manotazo sobre el flequillo descuidado que cae sobre su frente.

—Revolución—asiente con su barbilla mordiéndose los labios.

—Revolución.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. A las chicas que tan amablemente comentaron mil gracias, poco a poco vamos hacia la historia. Son todas muy amables.**


	3. ¿Perfecto Tsunami?

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. **_

_**Capítulo III**_

**¿Perfecto Tsunami? **

La palabra que definía a Edward Cullen era: perfección. No podía soportar que su mundo no fuera un cúmulo de cosas que se manejaran bajo los cánones de la armonía. Su ropa debía estar perfecta, su habitación perfectamente organizada, sus libros, cada uno por autores, fechas de publicación, y en estricto orden alfabético; sus comidas debían ser reguladas, sus horarios debidamente cronometrados. La hora de levantarse, la hora de hacer ejercicio—dos horas estrictas—su desayuno cuidado, su almuerzo y una cena frugal que le daba la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba bien alimentado, sin ninguna toxina que lo alterara. A los quince años entendió que si no tenía una rigidez en su vida, no podría alcanzar lo que deseaba: una perfecta venganza.

Se impuso a sí mismo disciplina férrea, mortal control sobre lo que le rodeaba y una mirada despiadada sobre todo aquel que no permitiera su cometido. Sin embargo hoy, a los treinta y cuatro años de edad, Edward Cullen tenía una buena vida a pesar de todo, sin embargo su deseo de perfección tenía grandes baches, muchos de ellos lo desviaron de la precisión que deseaba, otros simplemente lo desgarraban por dentro.

—Tiene que ser el mejor regalo del mundo.

—Él va amarlo, Edward.

— ¿Crees que lo entienda?

—Por supuesto.

Edward respira, se quita sus lentes y cierra los ojos, está agotado de leer, ha escrito una de sus dos columnas habituales y lucha con garra frente a su nueva nóvela, ésta última simplemente es un esfuerzo titánico para superarse a sí mismo. Algo de ella se le escapa y no sabe el porqué. Ha leído cientos libros sobre el tema, ha viajado al lugar donde la trama se desarrolla, conoce la historia del país, sabe hablar hasta el idioma local para que nada quede a la deriva, sin embargo siente que a la trama le falta corazón. Es un desafío al cual se quiere enfrentar con la fuerza de su portentoso intelecto. Las clases como maestro no le causan tanto malestar, ni exigen de él más allá de lo que un maestro debe dar, aunque lo da todo, está en ese punto en que ninguno de sus estudiantes lo desafían, tiempo aquel donde era él quien desafiaba a los maestros, desafío que le granjeó enemigos, pero también ser el docente más joven de Cambrige Universidad, pero sobre todo ese triunfo fue el primer escalón para castigar a quien debía castigar.

— ¿Vas a venir muy pronto?

—No lo sé, Esme, estoy en Atlanta para lo de la convención, tengo que negociar una entrevista muy importante sobre políticas del medio ambiente, son miles de cosas a la vez.

—No te atrevas a no venir para su cumpleaños, no te lo perdonaría jamás.

—Tú sabes que no lo haré.

—Edward, no te atrevas—el tono de Esme es contundente—es una oportunidad de oro.

— ¿Tú crees que deseo esto, Esme?

—Eres demasiado duro, y no es culpa de nadie lo que pasó, así que ya basta, ellos quieren que desistas.

—Ellos quieren que yo me sienta culpable por lo de su hija, nunca entenderán lo que pasó, ni siquiera entenderán que ella me amaba.

—Cariño, le diste a Johana lo mejor de ti, lo sé, solo que siempre te culparan por todo.

Hay un silencio entre los dos. De continente a continente ambos se conectan, siempre ha sido así.

—Te necesito aquí.

La mujer suelta una carcajada.

— ¿A quién estás torturando? Escuché que tus estudiantes hicieron fiesta por los meses sabáticos que te tomaste.

—La gente es mediocre, eso es todo.

— ¿Puedes bajar del Olimpo un segundo?

—Sabes cómo pienso, Esme. No puedo dejar de ser lo que soy, he llegado muy lejos entendiendo que mis estándares son ir hasta el cielo.

—Yo sé cuál es tú cielo, Edward. Tania, tú hermano y tu padre no se lo merecen, a Jasper y a Anthony les diste una lección que nunca superaran, y te sigues vengando logro a logro ¿puedes parar?

—No.

—Edward, Tanía juega siempre, cariño, ese es su poder ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta? Por dos años pudiste controlarlo todo con ella, Johana estaba ahí, pero…

—No más, Esme—la interrumpe con voz de hierro—sabes que no voy a discutir esto contigo.

—Esa mujer es una maldición.

— ¡Abuela!

La mujer al otro lado del teléfono, sabe que aquel tono de voz, y decirle abuela, es el síntoma de que algo terrible va a pasar, la conoce mejor que nadie. Tose incomoda ¡odia a Tania! Tantos años haciéndose el mejor, un atleta desde lo intelectual y física, y esa mujer lo maneja con su desprecio.

—Siempre será lo mismo, Edward.

El gruñe, no desea escuchar. Solo quiere algo de tranquilidad y el nombre del amor de su vida, lo tortura. No hay un día en que no la ame, la desee y sueñe con ella como un adolescente. Sin embargo controla cada latido, cada respiración y cada pensamiento. No puede darse el lujo de estar en constante incertidumbre. Odia amarla, odia ser el que siempre pierde.

—Estaré en casa, Esme, compraré el mejor regalo y será una fiesta inolvidable.

—Llámalo, será muy feliz, eso es lo único que él desea.

A los diez minutos cuelga el teléfono, se sienta frente a su escritorio y comienza de nuevo la rutina, sim embargo siente que la enorme cicatriz que en su corazón supura, hoy es una llaga que duele.

Necesita furia y fuego.

Necesita liberar, desquitarse y sentir que está más allá de cualquier sentimiento.

Se mete a la ducha, deja que el agua helada corra por su piel, quiere aplacar cada una de esas emociones que lo carcomen desde que tenía siete años.

Es ese día que desnudo como un niño esa mujer pequeña y vulgar llega a su vida.

La ve de espaldas en el balcón de su habitación, algo en ella le llama la atención, no es su estatura, ni su cabello oscuro, es quizás una sensación de que algo trascendental ocurre en ese segundo en que la mujer aspira el oxígeno y observa el horizonte.

Cuando la interpela, ella se debilita y por un momento entiende que si no la toma de su muñeca, la mujer caerá al vacío.

Todo en ese momento es tensión, algo de esa mujer lo agrede y no sabe qué es, quizás su acento, su forma de mirarlo a los ojos directamente, el hecho de que en menos de tres minutos le ha faltado al respeto, lo han insultado con palabras soeces ¡odia la vulgaridad! Detesta que ella no entienda quien es él, que se haya entrometido en su espacio, que lo desafíe ¡demonios! ¡Es fascinante! Una gata verdadera, una Kate insumisa y salvaje.

A la media hora está en el centro de convenciones, todos sus colegas periodistas lo increpan en el deseo de saber ¿cómo consigue sus fuentes? ¿Cómo logró ser un periodista relevante a su corta edad? ¿Qué hace para sacarles verdades a los líderes del mundo? ¿Qué lo hace a él tan despiadado?

Se aburre, odia estar en medio de la multitud, no le interesa ese tipo de mercancía sobre su trabajo, detesta el poder que está tras cada uno de los medios de comunicación y para muchos de los que está allí es una presencia incomoda que los increpa sobre una ética férrea de trabajo. Entiende que siendo odiado por la mitad de sus colegas es un eslabón que la prensa mundial quiere mantener, para así dar la imagen de que aún existe decencia en el periodismo.

Camina hacia el bar, solo una copa de vino, un buen Pinot sería perfecto. Se sienta en el bar, e inspecciona el lugar con ojo crítico, han cambiado la vidriería, y las mesas ostentan unos dorados que le dan un aire vintage al lugar, le encanta el hotel, aunque no lo dirá nunca. No siente que debe halagar a la gente tan solo por hacer su trabajo.

¡Es un imbécil pomposo! Lo sabe, pero serlo lo ha hecho un sobreviviente.

El mesero, un anciano le sonríe, él no le responde, pero al hombre parece no importarle.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre, señor Cullen?

—Sí.

Al poco rato una copa de vino pende sobre su mano. Se mira en la vidriera del bar. Se observa casi hasta la obsesión, no hay nada de él que no sea milimétricamente estudiado, sin embargo hoy la sensación de que algo falta lo acosa. Frente a esas emociones, el Edward Cullen frío y racional pierde, y solo ve su niñez, su adolescencia atípica y las miradas de indiferencia que lo acribillaron durante años.

Bebé de su copa sin titubear, odia sentir que a pesar de todo sigue siendo aquel niño asustado, deseoso de ser amado y repleto de miedo por ese halo oscuro que siempre venía por él los viernes en la noche.

Solo Esme lo amaba. De resto nadie.

Piensa en Johana, y un remordimiento azota su sangre como fuego.

Por primera vez en muchos años, su metódica rutina cambia, al volver a pedir otro vaso de Pinot.

Cierra los ojos, y la ausencia de ese algo que nunca ha tenido lo lastima más que cualquier cosa, el cabello rubio que cae sobre su espalda, el vaivén delicioso de esa mujer cuando camina, los ojos azules que graciosamente declinan ante una palabra.

Sus labios se abren levemente, y el nombre de Tanía aparece en la punta de su lengua.

Saca el dinero de su billetera Cartier de color azul, pura elegancia, pura estupidez, dice ese niño rebelde de quince años que odia todo eso que su padre ama. Pero allí está, él de treinta y cuatro años vestido de pies a cabeza con ropa de marca, tan solo para palear su vieja sensación de envidia y de que es menospreciado.

Sale del bar y el aire se ralentiza a lo lejos ve a la pequeña Kate, la insignificante ratón que lo desafía, ella trata de pasar desapercibida, con su carrito de aseo, su utensilios, y su mundo pequeño, algo maligno y emocionante se prende en su espíritu, quiere ir tras ella y decirle que su coleta más alta le da más estatura, que esos zapatos blancos de plástico son lo más feo que ha visto y que su labial coral no le queda a aquella hermosa boca.

Mete sus manos a los bolsillos, algo se incendia dentro, empequeñece sus ojos y dibuja sobre su rostro una mueca cínica.

Se dirige con paso firme hacia la oficina de Aro Volturi.

—Esto va a ser malditamente divertido.

* * *

La habitación está vacía. Respira ¡Gracias a Dios! Da un paso hacia ésta, y se maldice ¡no es hora de tener miedo! ¡Que ese cabrón pomposo se joda! ¿Quién es él?

Todo es impecable, ni parece que haya dormido en la cama. El olor fuerte de la loción se impregna en su piel, el perfume es una caricia suave que no quiere sentir. Todo está a media luz y el azul de la habitación la relaja, y no quiere estar relajada, quiere estar alerta porque de pronto aquel idiota salta sobre ella y desea estar preparada para arrancarle los ojos o sus bolas si viene caso. No puede evitar carcajearse pensando en que los periódicos dirán:

_Mujer corta las bolas de un hombre. Tan solo porque éste no le gustó como tendió su cama…._

¡Ja!

Espera dos minutos y el insufrible y divino cabrón no está.

Lentamente observa el panorama ¿este hombre no es humano? No hay zapatos en el piso, ni toallas, ni siquiera una muda de ropa desperdigada. En media hora cambia las sábanas, el señor Volturi le da indicaciones precisas sobre los "gustos" particulares de Edward Cullen. Todo debe ser de seda o lino francés ¿qué diablos? Las toallas deben ser de microfibra y todas blancas, cada uno de sus utensilios de aseo debidamente puestos en orden, el agua especial, odia el olor a canela, jazmín o pino. La habitación debe permanecer en un ambiente fresco, no se puede prender el aire hasta más allá de veintidós grados y todo debe estar en un lugar indicado.

De pronto algo no está en orden: su escritorio. Recuerda que el hombre es periodista, maestro y escritor, ella se reciente, está luchando con un pequeño libro y este hombre escribe, y ella escasamente puede deletrear tres sílabas seguidas. Agarra con fuerza uno de los limpiones y mira hacia los lados, se muerde sus labios y mira con curiosidad y miedo los papeles y libros que allí están.

Historia de la India, El dios de las pequeñas cosas, hijos de la medianoche y tres libros más, un diccionario que ella no se atrevió a tomar, pero su portada era de cuero, dos grandes resmas de papel, y siete lápices y plumas que al parecer eran de color marrón. Se aparta, el universo que ese hombre representa está a millones de años de su comprensión. Pero no puede evitarlo, y temiendo por todo pero deseosa de saber que había allí y cómo escribía aquel hombre, lee. Lo hace ávidamente, describe colores, ambientes, temperaturas, ¿la India? Es un lugar tan lejano para ella, otro planeta. Pocas veces ha viajado, lo hizo con Jacob de luna de miel y fue una experiencia de la que tiene pocos recuerdos, solo el sexo desaforado que con él tenía que al final la dejaban agotada e insegura. Retoma la lectura y lee sin entender la mitad de lo que dice, palabras que ella jamás ha escuchado y que suena a otro idioma. Se sienta en la silla y continúa leyendo, algo la conmueve y no sabe el porqué, quizás es su letra alargada y elegante, que escribe a mano con tinta marrón, que a los lados tiene notas sobre cosas que ha olvidado y que debe corregir ¡hasta tiene dibujos! A pesar de no entender, de las descripciones alargadas y llena de extensos adjetivos, Bella se siente conmovida, hay un mundo ahí, un mundo de un hombre que ella pensó no podía existir. Hay una frase entre todas que ella entendió:

_Cuando todo está perdido, cuando todo ha fallado, ni siquiera la muerte es consuelo, lo único posible es empezar, tomar un nuevo nombre, y entender que la lucha temiendo a perder es lo que queda. No es esperanza, no es fe, es fuerza._

Y le hablaba a ella.

Sólo a ella.

Cierra los ojos y de nuevo el olor a loción masculina la enerva. Tiene el pedazo de papel en sus manos, y vuelve a leer, no puede ser posible que ese culo pomposo pueda hablarle. Está segura que todo lo que escribe es un juego de palabras de alguien que no sabe nada sobre la lucha, la derrota y la tristeza. Era un tipo rico, que se deleitaba con el sufrimiento de los demás y que conseguía toda esa belleza pomposa robando las emociones de los demás. Era un vampiro emocional, término que lo escuchó de la tonta hermana de Jacob que vivía leyendo cosas de autoayuda. Rueda los ojos, la pobre mujer pegada de ese padre maldito.

Lee de nuevo la frase, y la voz de consuelo que ésta le dio la primera vez que leyó, ahora, le da rabia ¿qué derecho tenía? ¿Qué sabia él de nada? Un tipo que lo tiene todo y que piensa que el mundo está para servirle.

—Estúpido niño rico.

Se para furiosa sin medir fuerza y a la vez que rompe el papel donde está todo escrito, la tinta marrón elegante que tiene al lado de su escritorio se riega sobre el resto de sus papeles.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!—grita desesperada— ¡Dios no! ¿Por qué me odias? —por un momento vio como los ojos verdes aterradores de tigre hambriento la despedazan, en un segundo se ve en la calle, perseguida por ese hombre o en la cárcel, o algo mucho peor—no quiero ser una de esa chica de The orange is the new black ¡no!

Intenta organizar y limpiar pero el desastre se incrementa, ha manchado el escritorio, la silla, los papeles están por el suelo y todo es un terrible y apocalíptico desastre. Se rinde, sentada en el suelo como una niña pequeña ve lo que ha hecho. Se levanta derrotada, no puede hacer nada. Da una mirada sobre todo el lugar y el desconsuelo del principio nace sin que ella lo reconozca una sensación de absurdo y de algo irremediable. No sabe porque pero comienza a reírse, al principio es una risa leve, pero segundos después la carcajada sale de su pecho y todo su cuerpo se mueve como si un titiritero halara desde muy arriba.

Recuerda por qué aceptó volver a la habitación del monstruo de las pesadillas del Palatino Hotel.

—Revolución.

Las historias de todos a quienes maltrató, de todos aquellos que se aterraban ante sus demandas absurdas, de todos aquellos que él miraba como cucarachas miserables.

Recorre de nuevo la habitación, por un momento se queda allí quieta, con la mente en blanco. Al segundo entorna los ojos hace un gesto de burla, va hacia la cama y la desarregla, tirando la almohada al suelo ¡Dios! ¡Cuidado que el niño no se contamine!

Agarra su carrito de aseo, prende su celular y pone la radio, y comienza a limpiar una nueva habitación. Sabe que ese hombre va a gritar con todas sus fuerzas ¡Bah! Atacando la Bastilla es como se comienza todo, bueno, al menos eso fue lo que leyó en Wikipedia.

Espera todo el día, sin embargo nada pasa, sabe que el idiota ha vuelto y que lleva horas encerrado. Aro Volturi no pregunta nada, y la señora Michell está al tanto, ambos se muestran impávidos, y divertidos, aunque sobre los dos exista la sombra del despido, entienden que es hora de darle una lección a Edward Cullen.

Sabe que no ha pedido nada para comer.

Escondida estratégicamente espera a que baje hacia el restaurante. Finalmente ve al sujeto, y no puede dejar de admirarlo.

¡Es una cosa maravillosa!

_¿Qué te pasa, Isabella? Es un pendejo, que es hermoso, si, lo es, pero es un tipo odioso ¿recuerdas que te la pasabas suspirando por Jack? Amabas su cabello largo y sus ojos oscuros, te sentías tan orgullosa de que fuera tu novio ¿no aprendiste la lección? Los tipos hermosos, son un desastre, y este es una Tsunami, un terrible y espantoso Tsunami. _

Retrocede a su adolescencia, y se ve sentada en el Ferrari negro de su novio, tan orgullosa, sintiendo que el mundo le pertenecía, creyendo que todos la envidiaban y que por eso merecía pisotearlos. Jack, Jack, Jack, ojala no se hubiera fijado en él, quizás ahora sería feliz, quizás ahora tendría una buena vida, quizás el alcohol no la habría contaminado.

Quizás, todo habría sido diferente.

Sabe que como mucama tiene acceso a la cocina del hotel, entra sin dar advertencia de nada y camina con tranquilidad hacia una pequeña puerta de servicio. El restaurante tiene escasamente tres clientes, todos los periodistas y gente de los medios cena en el buffet del centro de convenciones.

Está sentado solitario, viste un traje de dos piezas de color azul hielo, con una corbata color azul noche, sus modales son refinados, pero Bella percibe sus movimientos como si éstos fueran una coreografía. Solo bebé agua, y observa su celular concentrado, su ceño es fruncido y más allá de eso no parece haber nada más.

Es un hermoso maniquí.

Un mesero se le acerca y él niega con la cabeza, le sirven otro vaso de agua y lo toma con despacio, No espera a nadie, no habla con nadie. Vuelve a su celular y parece buscar algo en él, se detiene y como por arte de magia sonríe. Y es maravilloso. No quiere dejar de verlo sonreír, pero lo ve levantar la cabeza y buscar algo ¡carajo! ¿Será que sintió su mirada sobre él? Bella se sonroja y se recuesta en la pared.

_¿Qué te pasa? No eres una chiquilla viendo el chico popular de la escuela. Ese hombre representa tu pasado Bella._

Resuelta sale de la cocina y va hacia los casilleros, debe ir a la escuela, eso es lo único que importa. Pero antes de irse, va a la librería que queda en el primer piso del Palatino y compra los libros de Edward Cullen. _Los Caballeros del Centauro._

Al día siguiente ella entra a la habitación, son las diez de la mañana y la habitación está a oscuras, camina a tientas para dar espacio al aire. El olor a perfume continúa y la humedad de un baño a vapor continúa. Todo es silencio, pero en un segundo entiende que ese hombre está allí y la observa, ella traga hielo, sabe que es hora de enfrentarlo. Abre las ventanas.

—Dígame, Kate ¿tengo hoy que salvarla? Porque no estoy para tener compasión.

Ella no mueve un músculo, voltea y sonríe.

—Buenos días, señor. Pensé que no estaba en este momento, me retiro—todo esto lo dice con un gesto malicioso que a él no se le escapa.

Edward no se mueve, su rostro es de madera y no hay un solo gesto que lo delate, sin embargo sus ojos son tormentas.

—Ayer estuvo aquí.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Pequeña Kate, no es usted una mentirosa, se muere por decirme de su pequeño acto de rebeldía.

Isabella abre los ojos en clara presunción de inocencia.

— ¿Yo, señor? Soy solo una mucama.

El hombre estira su mano y saca del bote de la basura los papeles repletos de tinta.

— ¡Dañó mi trabajo! ¡No tendió mi cama! ¿Sabe lo que significa?

—Que puede tenderla usted, señor.

Edward respira repleto de impaciencia, finalmente se quita el gesto de no sentir nada y sus labios se repliegan contra los dientes

—No tiendo camas.

—Pues debería para que se le quite lo pendejo.

En un segundo el tigre salta sobre su presa, Bella no tiene tiempo y queda bajo la estatura de su enemigo.

— ¿Usted quién es, usted que es?

—Solo soy su mucama—saca su voz de su pecho con una fuerza inusitada— ¿no era lo que quería?

— ¿Sabe lo que significa arruinar mi trabajo?

Bella se para recto, levanta su barbilla y abre sus ojos desafiantes.

—No era tan bueno lo que escribió.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso una mujer ignorante como yo no puedo decir que lo escribió es una completa tontería?

Edward respira, su mandíbula está desencajada y aspira a bocanadas. Ninguno de sus estudiantes lo había desafiado de esa manera, ni los más listos. Se aparta y gira sobre su eje, la mujercilla esa parece no temer, quiere descalificarla, decirle que no tiene la formación, el vocabulario, el conocimiento, todo el bla bla pomposo con el que atacaba a todos. Ella dice la verdad, no era bueno lo que escribió, necesitaba a alguien sin la visión nublada por arrogancias enciclopédicas, era tan cierto, una verdad sin tapujos, sin compasión. Una verdad que él mismo se negó a aceptar, pero que simplemente estaba allí.

Sin embargo no se va a rendir.

Va a la licorera y saca un trago de whisky, la mujer no se mueve, ella está esperando ganar esta primera batalla, no la guerra, sabe que el hombre enfrente tiene todo para vencer, pero no se va a rendir, enfrentarse a él, es enfrentar años en que todos pensaban que Bella Swan era una mujer incapaz de triunfar en algo.

Edward vuelve hacia ella, no se ha calmado, pero detiene su impulso asesino. Bebé de su vaso, respira con fuerza y el aliento es azúcar, anís, y colonia.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que falle, Kate?

—No soy Kate, no me llame por ese nombre.

Él se carcajea amarga, ¡pequeña salvaje, ignorante! ¿Y aun así quiere su opinión?

— ¿Terminaste al menos la secundaria?

Bella se despabila, frunce su ceño y sin mediar en nada, ni siquiera sin ser consciente de que esta batalla con el odioso de Cullen sería su guillotina, le da un puntapié en su espinilla tan fuerte que hasta a ella le dolió. Edward rechina, pero no se dobla, agarra la mano de la mujer y la estrella en su pecho, ambos están sincronizados aire con aire, no saben además, que sus corazones laten al unísono.

Hay un fuego que arde.

Hay historias parecidas.

Existen caminos que se encuentran, sin embargo no están para escuchar los signos de dos vidas que están irremediables destinadas a ser una sola.

Las miradas chocan.

Hay furia entre los dos.

Ambos titubean, la fuerza de la gravedad los tiene atrapados, sus labios parecen chocar.

Edward por primera vez flaquea—Tienes agallas.

—Más que usted, sí—algo en su mente se prepara—las mismas agallas que le faltan para ponerle corazón a lo que escribe.

Él la suelta.

—La escritura no es cuestión de corazón.

—Quizás por eso no sentí nada, solo son frases pomposas, demasiados adjetivos, palabras que no van a ninguna parte, soy una mujer ignorante, no terminé la secundaria, pero al menos tengo lo que a usted le falta.

Edward hace una mueca cínica.

—¿Y eso qué es?

Ella respira.

—Alma.

El hombre se silencia, se aparta hacia la oscuridad del cuarto y se queda en silencio.

Bella lo ve apartarse, algo se fractura dentro de ella, no es una mujer malvada, su madre jamás lo fue, y ella lo ha sido, lo ha lastimado.

Agarra su carrito, abre la puerta y se aleja temblando.

Entiende que la guerra es cuestión de crueldad. Que quizás no tiene el odio suficiente para ser quien infrinja heridas, que para ganar hay que convertirse en un ser malvado, y ella no lo es.

Esa noche por primera vez en años, Edward se emborracha hasta perder la razón, esa noche siente todo lo que ha perdido en aquel camino de odios, revanchas y despechos.

Tiene alma, tan solo que para él ha sido su desgracia.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. **

**Son todas muy amables por dejar sus comentarios, ser lectoras fantasmas y gustarles lo que escribo.**

**Hasta un próximo capítulo. **


	4. Un salto al vacío

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. **_

**Capítulo IV**

**Un salto al vacío.**

* * *

Cuando despertó con aquel sabor de metal y mierda en su boca, Edward se detestó a sí mismo. Tantos años intentando ser ese hombre impoluto y ¿ahora? Tanta lucha para que una palabrilla tan cursi e insignificante como "alma" lo rindiera en la lona ¡que completa tontería! ¿Alma? Y parafraseando a Shakespeare se pregunta ¿qué es el alma? Acaso si no la tuviera eso cambiaría quien era, su esencia, su lucha, sus años en que rasguñó la montaña para llegar a la cima ¿alma? ¿Dónde demonios está? ¿Quién la puede describir? Le habría gustado que como algún filósofo dijo ésta fuera una glándula, al menos tendría una entidad real, no esa metafísica absurda que habla de todo aquello que somos y que sin embargo es inabarcable para el lenguaje humano, y él era todo lenguaje, toda observación, un mundo sin adjetivos que solo describen pero que no muestran nada ¿alma?

Cierra los ojos y se mete a la ducha fría, está centrado, calmado, todo máquina, no va a dejar que nadie lo derribe ¿qué se cree esa mujercilla pequeña en decirle semejante aseveración repleta de vulgaridad? Se demora más de dos horas en el baño, su obsesión por el aseo después de una crisis es compulsiva, se afeita para que su piel sea blanca y que no muestre que en ella ha habido dolores y lágrimas, se enjabona varias veces para quitarse de encima las huellas de todo lo que luchó, su ropa prístina para que no delatara su inseguridad de que alguien vea esa parte de sí mismo que lo hizo exiliado del amor. Sus dientes limpios para que nadie sintiera que él podía destrozar a punto de crueldad y verbo.

Sonríe frente al espejo.

No le gusta lo que ve.

Parpadea y por un segundo cree que se odia.

Va hacia sus papeles, la asistente que la cadena de noticias le ha asignado acaba de confirmar que el senador conservador Curtis Charles acaba de concederle una entrevista, ha estado tras él por dos años, el hombre es un republicano a ultranza que defiende el porte de armas entre los ciudadanos, cosa que le repugna. Siente que debe prepararse para despedazar al tipo en la prensa mundial, ahora más que nunca cuando los tiroteos continuos en el país están a la orden del día. Respira, debe volver a él, debe dirigir su frialdad a quien pueda defenderse con argumentos, no con sentimentalismo mediocres que solo buscan ofender.

— ¿Alma? Qué tontería.

Pone algo de Vivaldi, lo calma y va hacia su computador. Ve en su celular un mensaje de su abuela que le recuerda por enésima vez el regalo que debe comprar, no, no se le olvida. En ese momento dar ese regalo es lo único que lo ánima, quiere algo que sea grandioso, algo que lo haga ganar frente a la gente que pretende arrancarle lo único que tiene.

Va hacia el closet donde su ropa se encuentra, demasiada para un viaje corto, pero no puede ir sin sus corbatas, blazer, pantalones, todos a juego. Los arregla compulsivos, en rango de colores e importancia.

Tiene hambre.

¡Tiene hambre! Un ardor se estaciona en el centro de su estómago, quiere comer carne, huevos y una coca cola ¡no! ¿Desde cuándo no come tanta porquería? Siente que al pensarlo su sangre es pesada y aceitosa, sin embargo el deseo estacionado en su cuerpo es una necesidad latente, casi como el deseo de tener sexo. Tose con fuerza ¿sexo? ¿Hace cuánto no se coge a una mujer como si no fuera ese hombre que piensa en enfermedades y bacterias? Como un golpe eléctrico piensa en el Edward Cullen adolescente que no le importaba un pepino nada, y que utilizaba su cara como carnada ¿Cuándo dejó de ser un hombre para convertirse en ese idiota que veía el sexo como una función necesaria pero harto engorrosa? Piensa en Johanna y luego como si un soplo de viento se le escapara, piensa en Tania.

Tania y el olor de su perfume lavanda lo hipnotiza.

— ¡Es un idiota!

Emily se carcajea sonoramente mientras ambas caminan al hotel, no han desayunado y se detienen en un puesto de perros calientes, que queda a unas calles del Palatino. Bella adora esos perritos con mucha salsa de tomate y mostaza, recuerda como de niña iba a la matiné con su padre y éste la atiborraba de comida ¡era todo tan divertido! Esperaba que la semana corriera rápido para que el domingo llegara y así tener ese día con su padre.

— ¡Dios, esto es delicioso!—saca un billete de cinco dólares y le dice al vendedor que le empaque dos más.

—Está bueno.

Bella muerde y entre dientes dice—lo mejor.

—No, tonta, Edward Cullen, yo me lo como con papitas.

—Ni que me pague, el tipo es un culo.

Inmediatamente se arrepiente, intenta no decir groserías, pero no puede, entiende que es su falta de lenguaje lo que la obliga a decir palabrotas. Se lame los dedos ¡Dios, si mamá me viera! ¡Soy un cerdo! Emily no se ha fijado, pero ella sí, que es lo que importa, ese camino entre ser una maleducada y una dama parece ser más largo que el camino a la luna.

—Vamos Isabella—Emily la llama por su nombre completo, le gusta que la llamen así—es el hombre más guapo que hemos visto, que porque sea un idiota no le quita lo hermoso, además no lo quiero como marido, una noche con él y le apago el audio y adiós mon amour.

—Pues ni para una noche, el cretino ese se cree bajado del cielo—entorna los ojos—ya tuve uno de esos en mi vida, mucha carita, mucho cuerpote y un idiota completo y querida a ese lo llamé marido más tiempo del que hubiese deseado.

Siguen caminando, van despacio y disfrutan del aire de la mañana.

—El papá de Rickie ese si era un idiota, su cerebro se conectaba cuando su pene funcionaba, y eso no era gran cosa, le tuve un hijo y aunque mi chico sea lo mejor, te lo juro que me arrepiento de haberle dado ese troglodita como padre. Además Bella, el tipo es feo como trabajar un domingo, así que yo no he tenido un adonis de amante, y me lo merezco—Emily baila gracioso frente a ella. Se silencia, no quiere decirle a su amiga que hombres como Jacob o Edward Cullen son demasiado vanidosos para fijarse en chicas reales y pobres como ellas, y que si algún día lo hacen es porque ellos necesitan mujercitas sin una pizca de educación o autoestima para sentirse mejores.

Antes de llegar al hotel Bella se detiene ante la hermosa boutique de ropa de grandes diseñadores, está ahorrando unos dólares porque quiere comprarse un vestido muy caro para su cumpleaños o para su graduación de la secundaria. Solo sabe que quiere que sea blanco de tela suave y cara que tenga todo eso que ella desea: clase, sofisticación y que le venda el sueño de que tiene la fuerza para ser una gran dama. En su cabeza se ve sentada en un sillón de mimbre, tomando té helado en un jardín donde ella sea el centro de las miradas. Una dama como su mamá quien sentada en los bancos de la iglesia aún con una enfermedad terminal era el corazón de la comunidad, ni siquiera la encopetada de su suegra con todos sus millones tenía el respeto que mamá Swan lograba, lo único malo de Renée era la vulgar de su hija.

Ella, quien ahora sueña poder tener un poco del halo inalcanzable de esas mujeres que de niña veía en la televisión y que su mama adoraba: Grace Kelly, Audrey Hepburn o la favorita de Renée Ingrid Bergman.

Paris vino a su cabeza, y una lágrima escondida en su alma florece por esa mujer enterrada en un pueblo pequeño sosteniendo con dignidad su vida, mientras en la oscuridad de su vieja y fea casa soñaba con una caminata bajo la luna en una vieja ciudad de Europa.

* * *

Llegan en punto de las siete de la mañana, Aro y la señora Michell dan las instrucciones a los cientos de empleados del hotel, dentro de dos días se hará una fiesta para finalizar la convención de medios, por lo tanto tendrán que trabajar horas extras, cosa que a ninguno le disgusta porque saben muy bien que eso será más dinero. Además, todos los empleados del hotel adoran su empleo y a sus jefes, quienes siempre exigen, pero respetan.

Bella y las demás chicas llegan a sus casilleros y se colocan sus uniformes, como la manager del piso cinco, Isabella debe planear cada una de las rutinas y proveerlas de los utensilios que se necesiten, es un trabajo de precisión y mucho cuidado, pues los huéspedes son quisquillosos con sus cosas. También debe controlar el acceso de quienes no son ni huéspedes ni empleados. Hoy la policía hará un cateo por todo el lugar, pues los ladrones de joyas y de arte se hospedan en ese tipo de hoteles, para sí pasar desapercibidos. Cora ha faltado al trabajo, su peso le ha jugado una mala pasada y entró a urgencias por problemas de presión. Están agotadas de decirle que merme su ingesta de alimentos, pero la pobre mujer sufre ansiedad y no puede evitarlo, ojala con el susto que pasó reaccione, todas sus compañeras están dispuesta a estar pendientes de su dieta.

Emily debe cubrir a Cora y Bella quien se hizo cargo de la habitación del "imbécil" ya está sobrecargada, aun así toma a cargo dos habitaciones más, es su manera de ayudar, todas ellas se cubren y así el seguro no le quitará un porcentaje del sueldo a Cora quien no está para ver mermado su dinero.

Desde que Edward Cullen se hospeda en el hotel, Isabella ve su día como el último en el hotel. Sabe muy bien que aunque el señor Volturi la apoye en algún momento el poder de aquel huésped será más grande y que su revolución puede ser aplastada por una llamada telefónica, es más, no entiende el por qué no ha sido mandada al paredón.

Durante dos horas Isabella organiza cada una de las agendas de los empleados a su cargo, es la hora de la mañana y la mayoría de los huéspedes duermen o están en sus habitaciones, por lo tanto el trabajo se expande a otras áreas del hotel. Debe estar pendiente de sabanas limpias, de almohadas, de los proveedores y de la limpieza de los almacenes, gimnasio, pabellones, restaurantes y cocinas. Ella está en lavandería y mientras espera, sigilosa abre el primer capítulo de la saga del imbécil, le gusta la portada eso sí, no sabe qué esperar de un libro como ese, es más, nunca ha sabido que esperar de ningún libro, casi siempre se dormía en la primera página, el que lee para la escuela es una lucha diaria. Respira y el olor a nuevo es maravilloso, va hacia las contraportadas y allí está una pequeña reseña de la obra y una pequeña biografía del autor, acompañada de una foto ¡Mierda es que el tipo es bello! Se ve muy joven, más joven de lo que es ahora. Se acerca a la imagen y detalla las facciones duras y la mandíbula recia, la foto no le hace toda la justicia que debería. Dibuja una sonrisa, recuerda que lo vio como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Su corazón se detiene un segundo frente a la imagen de semejante espécimen, si no fuera un engreído, un grosero y todo lo que ella detesta podría hasta soñar con él, pero es imposible, solo cuenta los días para que éste se vaya y no volverlo a ver jamás.

La biografía no dice nada, solo de donde es, sus estudios ¡que son muchos! y su trabajo como periodista y escritor, bueno, piensa Isabella ¿qué más se tiene que decir? El tipo es una ostra, aburrido y estreñido, suelta una risita y se tapa con el libro para que nadie la escuche, aunque está sola.

Tiene terror a leer, sabe por qué, un hombre culto, lenguaje difícil, muchos idiomas, y ¿ella? Nada.

El primer capítulo tiene un nombre extraño: Las pezuñas de Kyriacos.

¿Qué diablos? Una saga de cinco libros sobre caballos ¡que tonto! Sin embargo entre el sonido de las enormes lavadoras industriales y estar pendiente de la hora para el jabón y los líquidos perfumados, Bella comienza a leer. Las dos primeras líneas vienen en una extraño lenguaje, en los pies de páginas lee que es un lenguaje inventado por el mismo autor ¿qué? ¡Es el colmo! ¿No les basta el inglés y como seis más que sabe? ¿Tiene que joder al lector con semejante petulancia? Sin embargo como un reto íntimo empieza a leer, no va a dejar que ese asno le gane. La historia comienza, si, exacto describiendo las pezuñas de un enorme animal, como esté ha pisado la hierba de todos los caminos donde la sangre de guerreros ha manchado las flores y las aguas cristalinas de los ríos, sus cascos son los acordes de las batallas legendarias donde su jinete niño-hombre ha tenido que dejar su alma en cada guerra, y donde solo el honor de mantener una estirpe muerta lo mantiene.

No ha entendido nada de lo que ha leído, sin embargo las imágenes vienen a ella, una tras otra, el caballo blanco, el viento furioso que su fuerza desprende, los gritos de la batalla, la soledad y la noche. Su padre amaba los caballos, ella les tenía miedo. Sigue leyendo y lo que lee es vivo, repleto de fuego, es como si escuchara grandes tambores retumbar. Nada parecido a lo que leyó en día anterior.

Quiere seguir leyendo pero el sonido de las lavadoras ha cesado y debe recoger cada uno de ellas para llevarlas a planchar. Entierra el libro entre las sabanas, sin embargo la imagen del animal blanco la persigue, y apenas lleva dos páginas.

* * *

—El señor Volturi recibió mi queja—la mujer le habló mirándola por encima del hombro. Bella dirigió una mirada de piedra a su interlocutora y no demostró que el solo hecho de abrir la boca ya entendía quién era ella—tenía las manos sucias y sudaba demasiado, eso puede dañar mi ropa.

Quería golpearla, sacarle los ojos y agarrar su ropa y tirarle cloro.

— ¿Usted es americana?—la huésped preguntó.

—Sí.

Bella agarra su carrito de limpieza y entra tratando de no voltear para no golpear a la mujer en la cara.

— ¿De dónde?

¡Dios! ¿Acaso no hay descanso?

—De América, señora ¿no es todo un continente, Argentina hasta Alaska?

Bueno, eso sí lo aprendió en la escuela. La mujer de unos treinta años, de cabello platino y ojos azules la observa sin entender bien el insulto vedado que acaba de recibir.

—Me refiero aquí.

— ¿Estados Unidos? Soy de Washington.

—A eso me refería.

Isabella adora la habitación, es su favorita junto a la azul. Está decorada al estilo victoriano, colores pastel, papel de pared con hermosas flores, objetos de madera antiguos, y porcelanas de bailarinas. Es la habitación más costosa de todo el hotel, y es una delicia estar allí. Estar allí es sentirse una princesa, sabe que no lo es. Toma el limpión y la inquietante amargura de siempre la posee.

La mujer le sonríe en una mueca despectiva, la observa de pies a cabeza, su mirada lo dice todo, es un desprecio sin lástima incluida. Isabella aspira con paciencia, ya ha tenido esa experiencia antes, aun así no puede evitar cierta envidia, los zapatos de aquella tonta es el sueldo de ella en meses.

—La mucama que estaba antes no supo arreglar mi ropa, es de diseñador ¿sabes? París, Nueva York, Milán, son tesoros, así que no dejo que nadie la toque, al menos eres limpia—suelta una risita creyéndose chistosa, Bella sueña darle el cloro y quitarle con un cuchillo el falso bronceado de su cara llena de botox—necesito que la arregles por diseñador y colores, en una hora vendrá un amigo y quiero que todo esté perfecto ¿te dijo el señor Volturi que necesito quien nos sirva el almuerzo?

La mucama iba a decir que no, ese no era su trabajo, pero ante los imprevistos que había tenido en esos días, no estaba para decir que no, quizás, un poco de raticida a la tonta esa y podría hacer que se le cayera la lengua.

— ¿Ya pidió su almuerzo?

—Oh no—saltó en sus zapatos—tiene que ser especial. Iré yo misma a la cocina, mi invitado es alguien exquisito.

—Mm—Bella contesta con indiferencia—me imagino. Voltea y rápidamente comienza su labor de limpieza. La huésped al ver como la mujer se sumergía en los quehaceres que le correspondían toma su celular y espera que le contesten. Finalmente alguien del otro lado y escucha un chillido de gata que la aturde, la perorata es insustancial, la ropa, la clases de yoga, su nueva cuenta en Instagram, las fiestas, el yate que va a comprar, la pelea con su ex marido por la custodia del perro, el viaje a Paris, su papi el asesor presidencial que la inoportuna con sus reclamos, el prospecto del nuevo novio.

— ¡Lo quiero en mi cama! No puedo esperar para ver la cara de Sharon cuando lo luzca en la cena en la Casa Blanca, se pondrá verde de la envidia…. ¡bah! Johanna ya no está —la conversación sigue y sigue y a la media hora la mujer cuelga, pasa por un lado y con mirada clínica recorre a la mucama y su limpión. Bella sabe que es una mujer que no ha hecho nada en su vida y se siente con autoridad de juzgar su trabajo—bueno querida parece que naciste para esto.

Bella se detiene y por un segundo ve en su cabeza la sangre de la inútil correr por la habitación.

La mujer se desnuda, no tiene vergüenza de hacerlo, se sabe magnifica y como toda mujer hermosa muestra su figura ante otra mujer. Abre el closet y saca de allí un pantalón blanco y una blusa de color marfil de cuello bandeja, algo dice entre dientes y se aleja a cambiarse. Bella piensa que ella tiene mejor culo y sin ir al gimnasio ¡Ja! Toma eso perra, al instante se castiga, es una dama, quiere ser una dama, se imagina siéndolo, y la palabra perra debe estar desterrada de su vocabulario.

A los diez minutos la mujer se planta frente al espejo, le gusta lo que ve, dirige su mirada a Bella quien está agachada en una de las licoreras tratando de limpiar con la mini aspiradora.

— ¿Qué te parece?

No sabe que contestar—está bien, señorita.

A la susodicha no le gusta la respuesta parca, busca que la insignificante mucama la alabe.

—Me veo perfecta, tú no sabes de esto, querida.

¡Perra a la décima potencia! el cirujano debe ser millonario, se dice.

Sonríe con displicencia—usted lo sabe mejor que yo, señorita.

Pocos minutos después de autocomplacencia la mujer sale dando taconazos, no sin antes volver a inspeccionar la habitación y asegurarse que todas su joyas estén aseguradas por la caja de seguridad.

Finalmente respira, comienza de verdad a hacer la limpieza, olvidando la mirada de desprecio de la rubia. Bella comprende el por qué su amiga estaba desesperada por no trabajar en esa habitación. La verdad estaba a salvo de ese tipo de ofensas, años con Jacob y había sido inmunizada frente al ultraje.

Se va hacia el guardarropa y se coloca unos guantes de látex nuevos. Abre el closet y se queda pasmada. La cantidad de ropa es impresionante ¡tanto trapo para un viaje! Sin embargo aquello es el sueño de una mujer pobre como ella. Se quita los guantes y con miedo a que algo ocurra toca las telas, seda, cachemira, linos, tejidos, vestidos primorosos, chaquetas, desde lo más elegante hasta lo más casual, nada por menos de trecientos dólares. Se aleja, algún día tuvo eso y la hicieron sentir mal por creer que no lo merecía. Compara sus jeans y camisetas de algodón con aquel lujo y ostentación. Sin pensarlo agarra un vestido de color azul turquí veraniego de corte recto y manga al codo, era tan hermoso que no dudo en imaginarse con éste. Lo aprieta con fuerza y se imagina una vida donde pueda gozar del hecho de no cargar sobre sus hombros mil cruces, no sueña con ser mantenida, ya lo fue, sueña un momento de sosiego, donde caminar descalza por su casa y saber que tras la puerta exista alguien que le ayude a soportar cada día.

No quiere ser una princesa, pero al menos quiere tener un domingo donde un vestido, un paseo, una tarde frente al río o el mar, o simplemente tomar café con galletas sea un placer.

Vuelve a mirarse al espejo con el vestidito azul y se ve a sí misma con aquel caminando despreocupada por el mundo, oliendo a perfume caro y dejando su melena al viento.

Pero sabe que no puede. Bella es una mujer que entiende que la época de soñar ha pasado para ella.

Coloca el vestido en el lugar preciso, y cerrando los ojos a sus ilusiones organiza el impresionante guardarropa.

Es cerca del mediodía y debe ir a la habitación del insoportable. No quiere. La confrontación con el hombre la dejó agotada y triste, prefiere quedarse con la rubia vanidosa que tener que respirar el aire de Edward Cullen cuya presencia la hace sentir mal.

Alguien toca a la puerta y es el servicio quien trae el almuerzo. Ella le sonríe al camarero y establecen una pequeña conversación sobre las cosas del hotel y los planes para quedarse allí, es un buen trabajo y hay posibilidades de ascender, a los minutos aparece la mujer y ambos trabajadores se quedan en silencio.

Después de una inspección a todo su guardarropa la huésped a la cual Bella ni siquiera le sabe el nombre comienza a observar el reloj.

—Espero que no me deje esperando—dice entre dientes.

Isabella se lava las manos, y comienza junto al mesero a arreglar la mesa para el almuerzo. Se sienten libres de la mirada de quien ocupa la habitación, pues ésta solo respira si algo pasa tras la puerta.

Intenta llamar al celular, pero del otro lado nadie contesta. Finalmente alguien llama y la mujer desesperada se mira en el espejo, retoca su melena rubia y hace que Bella abra la puerta.

La mucama sonríe, se dice que eso de estar desesperada por un tipo como una gata en celo también les pasa a las mujeres ricas, mas la sonrisa termina en el momento en que unos ojos verdes la traspasan de parte a parte y la clavan en el suelo.

—Kate.

Idiota.

—Señor.

Edward Cullen se queda en el pórtico, esperando que la rubia le permita pasar. Bella ve en el hombre una frialdad de hielo que le pone los pelos de punta, la odia, sabe que de alguna manera aquella batalla ella la ganó y que lo dejó con aquella actitud de gélida estatua.

— ¡Edward!—la huésped salta, tratando de aparentar que desde la mañana ha estado como si tuviera garrapatas en todo su cuerpo tan solo porque lo ve a él como una presa de caza.

—Jane—da un paso adelante y antes de que él reaccione, Jane se le abalanza—pero que sorpresa.

¡Ay Dios! Pobre mujer, piensa Isabella. La categoría patética también puede ser aplicada a las que parecen tenerlo todo.

Edward recibe un beso en su mejilla, el labial queda en su cara, Jane de forma coqueta lo limpia, mientras él observa de reojo a la mucama quien se aleja hacia la mesa.

—Espero que tengas más tiempo para mi hoy.

Ambos se sienta en la mesa, frente a frente. Edward pone uno de sus codos en ella, y posa su mano sobre su mejilla, sonríe de medio lado y su posición es la de siempre, perfecta, estudiada y repleta de coreografía. Es fascinante, ambas mujeres están hipnotizadas por él, Bella piensa que es un alcornoque hermoso, Jane piensa en lo lindo que se verá su retrato de matrimonio en la revista People.

Jane levanta la mano y da la orden de servir, el camarero y Bella se hacen cada uno al lado que le corresponde y sirven la entrada, Jane intenta hacer conversación, Edward observa a Isabella con la ceja levantada y con una actitud de burla y malicia.

—Espero que te guste, entiendo que te fascina la comida hindú, Edward, es pollo tikka.

Él no contesta, sin embargo mira el plato no con hambre sino estudiándolo concentradamente.

—Sabes que me gusta, Jane.

Lo dice con seducción, Bella jura que la mujer tuvo un orgasmo, no puede aguantarse y lo mira por encima del hombre de la mujer y se ríe, él capta su burla.

—Estoy aquí para complacerte.

¡Ja! Un segundo y se desnuda.

—Seguro que si—le guiña un ojo y Bella empequeñece los ojos y hace un gesto de fastidio.

Toma el tenedor y el cuchillo y se lleva una pequeña porción de pollo a la boca, los sabores dulces y especiados se derriten en su paladar y sin poderlo evitar Edward hace un sonido que pone a las dos mujeres en alto.

¿Puede ser este idiota más sexy? ¡No es justo!

— ¿Te gusta?

—Casi todo lo que hay en esta habitación me encanta, Jane.

— ¿Casi todo?

El hombre frunce su ceño y da a la mujer una observación profunda que solo él puede esclarecer.

Elegante se limpia sus labios y coloca un poco de pollo en su tenedor y se lo ofrece a la mujer quien lo recibe intentando no parece ridícula allí—espero que comas también.

—Un poco de ensalada, estoy a dieta.

—Siempre preocupándote por verte perfecta, Jane.

La mucama escucha la aseveración y presiente un insulto vedado tras ella.

Jane parpadea, Bella puede adivinar en aquel gesto la inseguridad de Jane frente a su belleza. Baja la cabeza, si, estar insegura también es problema de mujeres ricas.

—Pensé que me llamarías desde la última vez.

Él se distrae o finge hacerlo al enfocarse en la vista que da desde su posición frente a la ciudad.

—He estado muy ocupado, Jane, lo sabes.

—Oh sí, tú libro.

Solo Isabella se dio cuenta que la nueva sonrisa de burla, iba dirigida a Jane. Algo extraño existía entre esos dos.

No son amantes. Lo sabe, aunque la mujer se moriría por serlo.

—He tenido que viajar e investigar.

—Hubiera podido acompañarte.

—Te hubieras aburrido, es la parte más oscura de la India, no hay hoteles como estos.

— ¿No te parece terrible eso? Tener que lidiar con _esa _gente.

En ese momento algo cambia en el ambiente, Edward muestra su fastidio frente al comentario y clava su mirada en Jane con furia. La mujer se pone nerviosa y toma algo del vino que está frente a ella. Isabella y el camarero sienten que algo no muy agradable va a ocurrir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con esa gente?

Jane mira hacia los lados, no ha entendido quien es el hombre que está frente a ella.

—Tú sabes.

— ¿Pobres?

—Bueno, no es mi culpa.

Bella está sofocada, aprieta la botella de vino, quiere estrellarla contra la cabeza de Jane. Una hora y ya se ha imaginado las mil y una torturas contra aquella mujer.

Edward es controlado y bebé del vino lentamente.

La va a matar, piensa Bella.

—No, tienes la suerte de ser esa minoría que no sabe que es tener hambre, bueno al menos que seas anoréxica—Edward no sonríe.

Ella lo es, Bella lo entiende.

— ¡Dios! Eres como mi padre, siempre hablando de esas cosas, tengo que sentirme culpable por todos ellos ¿o qué?

—Tener conciencia al menos—tira el tenedor a un lado—el Lowell lo sabe.

— ¡Por favor! he vivido entre políticos toda mi vida y su discurso sobre la pobreza en el mundo no es sino una fachada.

—No pensé que fueras una cínica, Jane, estúpida quizás, pero no cínica.

Isabella abre los ojos, y el camarero tose secamente. Edward levanta su preciosa barbilla y mira a la mucama.

— ¿Por qué siempre contigo me siento juzgada todo el tiempo, Edward? No entiendo tanta alharaca—Jane comienza a hablar con su voz de pito—esa es la vida, hay gente pobre, y hay gente rica, sentirme culpable por nacer en este lado del mundo y que pueda comprar lo que quiera no me hace una mala persona, estoy harta de la moralidad de pelagatos de mucha gente, este es el siglo XXI, si eres pobre, que pena, si eres rico que horror, pero no es conmigo ¿entiendes? Existe gente como mi padre, organizaciones, además—la mujer se sulfura— ¿Por qué te interesa? Entiendo que seas periodista y bla bla bla, pero ¿qué tengas que untarte de la mierda? No lo comprendo.

Las tres personas que están observándola callan ante semejante despropósito, la mujer no tiene filtro y menos cuando todo se le sale de las manos.

Jane observa a Edward quien tiene un gesto contenido, su barbilla tiembla y sus manos están a cada lado de la mesa.

—Tú padre ¿va a darme la entrevista?

Bella quiere gritar, en su vida había sentido que una bomba nuclear estaba a punto de estallar, las aletas del hombre se dilatan, y su pupila ahora es negra.

— ¿Yo qué sé? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Viniste por eso?

Edward se recuesta en la silla, el hambre se le ha quitado de forma intempestiva.

—Nunca he deseado ser grosero contigo, Jane.

—No te he dado motivos.

—Me has dado todos los motivos.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Johanna.

— ¡Por favor! Johanna y tú eran un caso perdido.

Bella presiente que la conversación va hacia lugares que ni ella ni el mesero tienen que escuchar. Inmediatamente hace un movimiento para retirarse junto con su compañero de trabajo, el hombre entiende y ambos dan un paso atrás.

— ¡Quédense!

Una voz dura y ronca sale de aquel hombre que siempre aparentaba calma y frialdad. La orden sin concesiones clava a Bella y al mesero en el suelo.

— ¿Vas a humillarme delante de estos dos?

Edward no deja de mirar a Bella, ésta no parpadea, sin ni siquiera hablar, Isabella asiente levemente y algo profundo ocurre entre los dos.

—Tú humillaste a Johanna siempre.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—No voy a repetir la historia, no soy de ese tipo de hombres, y no es necesario, Johanna lo hizo, se vengó de ti.

— ¡Por favor! Johana era…

Edward se para intempestivamente, tira la servilleta y su rostro es un poema de furia.

— ¿Era qué?

Da dos pasos adelante, Bella asustada se mueve con él. Algo muy terrible va a pasar si no lo detiene.

— ¿Era qué?—repite y su voz parece golpear cada cosa en la habitación—termina la oración.

Isabella no lo piensa, lo toma del brazo con todas sus fuerzas, los músculos de éste van a explotar, siente la tensión y la ira. Jane abre los ojos, algo pasa con ella, se remueve en su silla, da una ojeada a la mucama y la observa con fastidio, sin embargo el agarre fuerte de la mucama la envalentona.

—Era una poca cosa, sin ninguna gracia, lo único que valió la pena fuiste tú—respira—no te merecía, tú estabas para algo mejor, alguien como yo, ni siquiera fue capaz…—pero inmediatamente calla.

Bella es arrastrada por la mole de músculos, da una súplica silenciosa al mesero quien pasmado no reacciona. A pocos centímetros de la mujer, él es toda furia, respira sobre ella, y su aliento es caliente.

—Nunca en mi vida, Jane—habla despacio, con aquella intencionalidad peligrosa de alguien que está al borde del abismo—ni en mis peores pesadillas he tenido la intención de tocarte, hasta respirar tu aire me pudre, no tienes nada que ofrecer, no le llegas a los talones a Johanna ¡Jamás! No merecías ni siquiera que ella te mirara.

— ¡Ja!

Isabella escucha la terrible exclamación de la mujer, sabe que esa simple palabra es el desprecio absoluto por aquella mujer que ambos nombran y que está ausente.

Estúpida cabeza de chorlito, piensa, pero al mismo tiempo entiende que el hombre de hermoso cabello cobre quiere decapitarla, y sabe que enfrentarse a ese tipo de gente es una completa tontería.

—Por favor, señor—la voz de Isabella sale en un oxigeno delgado y casi inaudible, aprieta su brazo y lo sacude un poco—no pierda su tiempo—Edward voltea, su mirada es de aquel tigre ciego que muerto de hambre y dolor quiere atacar a tientas. Parpadea—no vale la pena, no lo vale—Su voz es tranquila, por un segundo le sonríe como una dulce niña pequeña.

— ¡Y ahora te defiende una sirvienta! Primero la boba de Johanna y ahora…tienes un gusto pésimo en mujeres, Edward, cariño, parece que en eso no eres muy inteligente.

Isabella cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres, no quiere agarrar el cuchillo y quitarle el cuero cabelludo a la mujer.

Edward traga en seco, vuelve a su máscara de dureza total, se desprende suavemente de la mano que lo ataja y se arregla la chaqueta negra que lo cubre, agarra la copa de vino y bebé rápidamente. Con un movimiento robótico va con la mirada hacia Jane.

—Me desprecio a mí mismo por aceptar este chantaje, Jane, vine aquí tratando de conseguir una entrevista con tu padre, traicioné a Johanna y su memoria, nunca podrás ser como ella—e intempestivamente va de nuevo hacia su rostro haciendo que la mujer saltara—y eso lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido—se yergue en su estatura—adiós y espero no tenerme que topar contigo, compartir el mismo planeta con alguien como tú, es mi castigo, el tuyo querida—sonríe con un cinismo triste— es ser tú.

La mujer se transfigura y Edward ha ganado su batalla, si para Isabella Swan había rebelión, para él y quizás para Johanna las últimas palabras proferidas fueron las capitulaciones de una guerra de años atrás. El hombre sirve otro trago de vino y hace un brindis silencioso y sin mediar palabras sale con la elegancia medida de siempre, sin mirar atrás.

Jane insegura y llorando toma la copa de vino y desea lanzarla sobre el ofensor, sin embargo Isabella la agarra de su muñeca y la aprieta con fuerza—se acabó señora, se acabó.

No hay nada más. Jane cae sobre la silla rendida y hunde su rostro en sus manos. Isabella siente la necesidad de ir tras aquel hombre y así lo hace, no sabe por qué, pero lo sigue. Lo ve caminar con la cabeza erguida, por un segundo aquel ritmo suave, de pasos seguros la hace creer que el hombre es duro pedernal y que lo que ocurrió allí ya se ha olvidado, pero no es así, en un momento el hombre con la fuerza de su puño golpea la pared, es entonces que Bella ralentiza sus pasos y llega hasta él. Edward aguanta el dolor, Bella toma su mano que sangra y la sostiene.

—La quería matar.

—Lo sé.

El hombre respira, está temblando de una ira concentrada. Abre los ojos y éstos ahora son claros y diáfanos.

—Kate, Kate, Kate—una mueca torcida en medio del dolor hace que ella se estremece— ¿podrías ayudar a este hombre a llegar a su habitación?

Ella asiente.

Lo toma de su brazo, pero antes envuelve su mano en un trapo limpio. Lo lleva en el elevador y llegan hasta su habitación, antes de abrir la puerta, Edward la detiene—si no hubiera sido por ti, Kate, yo la habría estrangulado, te debo las gracias.

Ella trata de sonreír.

—Bueno, ya era hora.

Edward guiñe un ojo—no abuses, Kate, no doy las gracias tan a menudo.

—Yo no salvo pendejos con frecuencia, tampoco.

Una risa argentina sale de la garganta de aquel hombre, y es algo digno de escuchar.

Ella prende la luz de la habitación, son las dos de la tarde, pero está a oscuras, ella quiere descorrer las cortinas, pero él le ordena que no.

—Tiene que curarse, quizás se fracturó los dedos.

—No, es un raspón, sé cuándo hay fractura, estoy acostumbrado.

— ¿A golpear paredes?

—No tienes ideas, Kate.

Se sienta en la silla de su escritorio, Isabella trae agua en una palangana y limpia la herida en silencio, él la observa con ojos entrecerrados. Alza su brazo izquierdo y va hacia su cabello, ella se aparta recelosa.

Ambos se observan, ella aspira entrecortado.

Él observa la boca carnosa.

Ella el hombre hermoso y lastimado.

Él sigue el ritmo de aquella respiración que se refleja en sus pechos, ella siente que todo su cuerpo hormiguea y late.

—En las guerras—dice Edward con voz ronca— algunas mujeres hacían el amor con los hombres que iban a morir, Kate.

—Usted no está herido de muerte.

—Eso no lo sabes, quizás estoy herido en lo más profundo, aunque para algunos no tenga alma.

—Sigo pensando lo mismo, me sorprenda que sangre.

—Soy un soldado Kate—la desnuda con los ojos—herido, mañana quizás podría morir.

—No haría el amor con usted.

—No haríamos el amor, querida, no somos ese tipo de pareja, y no comenzamos en un encuentro amoroso, no es el destino ¿acaso eres virgen?

Ella abre y cierra los ojos tratando de entender lo que ocurre.

—No.

—Yo tampoco.

Y de nuevo el silencio.

—Es usted un idiota.

—Completamente—él se para de la silla.

Ella da dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Me cae mal.

—No espero menos—Edward da otro paso.

—Todos lo odian.

— ¿Quién dice que no lo merezco, Kate?

—No soy una puta.

—Nunca te trataré como tal—está a centímetros de ella, respira con suavidad e intenta ir de nuevo hacia su cabello— ¿Deseas que te amen? No pierdas, pues, el rumbo de tu corazón. Solo aquello que eres has de ser y aquello que no eres, no. Así, en el mundo, tu modo sutil, tu gracia, tu bellísimo ser, serán objeto de elogio sin fin y el amor… un sencillo deber.

— ¿Qué?

—Poe—enrosca sus dedos en el cabello marrón y lo huele suavemente.

— ¿Quién?

—No importa—Edward se acerca hacia su rostro, roza con su nariz la suave mejilla. Bella se estremece ¿hace cuánto no la besan? ¿Hace cuánto no siente que alguien la toca? ¿Hace cuánto desea un momento en que pueda sentir que siente?

Abre su boca, quiere decir que no, estampar una bofetada en la cara del cabrón y gritar que ella es una dama, pero no, no lo es; es una mujer que ha olvidado lo que se siente serlo.

—Si—lo dice en un susurro.

Pero ya es tarde, el sí fue dicho con sus ojos, minutos antes, y el beso que la consume ya la ha atrapado.

* * *

**Hola, gracias por leer, esto poco a poco se va a ir volviendo una cosilla loca. Gracias de nuevo a las chicas que comentan, leen y están presentes. **


	5. La Petite Mort

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. **_

**Capítulo V.**

**La Petite Mort. **

* * *

Aspira.

Respira.

Su pecho se mueve al ritmo de algo prohibido, su corazón late como jamás lo ha hecho. Se escucha a sí misma, escucha su respiración. Su cuerpo vibra y debe correr.

Trata de arreglar su falda humilde de simple mucama, en el ascensor grita y tapa su boca para que las cámaras no la chequen ¡Mierda, él se quedó con mis putos pantis! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Algo estalla en su interior y quiere carcajearse con fuerza. Sacude su cabeza para despejar la hora más increíble, alucinante y sucia que ha tenido en su vida ¡se siente viva! Y está cagada de miedo.

¡Tuve sexo con el pendejo hermoso! Vuelve a reír. Alguien para el elevador y ruega porque el rubor que la embarga no se le note ¡Diablos! Que no se note que tuve sexo, piensa mientras espera a la persona que va a subirse al ascensor. Una anciana de unos ochenta años entra acompañada por un chico joven que la sostiene. Bella cierra la mandíbula con fuerza e intenta tener cara de palo, pero su cuerpo es todo movimiento y toda aceleración, aún siente el poder de los orgasmos que aquel idiota espectacular cometió en su cuerpo ¡Tres! Tres putos orgasmos ¿quién es él? Una jodida máquina de follar ¡Diablos! ¿Quién diría que semejante palo estirado podía hacer eso con la lengua? ¡Joder! ¡Joder!

— ¡Joder!

Lo dice en voz alta y la anciana voltea y la mira como si Bella hubiese nombrado el diablo con todo el infierno en medio. Bella voltea y hace lo que siempre hacía cuando su madre la sorprendía en una de aquellas terribles faltas cuando era una adolescente: sonríe como una buena niña y bate sus pestañas diciendo "Soy virgen y no sé cómo luce la verga de un hombre erecto. Lo juro que pronto seré canonizada" mientras su boca se relamía como gatita frente al tazón de leche ¡Dios! Una imagen profana viene a su cabeza y confirma que es una puta irreductible. La anciana empequeñece su mirada y ahí algo en ella que le dice a la mujer joven que lo sabe todo, todo lo que ella hizo, todo lo que su cuerpo siente, todo eso que la tiene al borde del abismo.

La anciana sale del elevador, Isabella cuenta los segundos para que la puerta se cierre y no tenga que sentir como la abuelita la juzga desde la nostalgia de ese cuerpo que alguna vez sintió lo que ella en ese momento la hace vibrar. Algo se suspende y la anciana voltea y la mira, no de forma cómplice, sino con cierta avaricia y melancolía.

No sabe el por qué pero esos ojos claros sobre ella la intimidaron y el hecho de no tener ropa interior se hace presente en toda la intensidad del momento.

De nuevo se cierra la puerta del elevador, y es cuando Bella respira profundo y entiende que debe volver a la realidad. Aprieta el botón de detenido para y cierra los ojos intentando dejar esas horas donde estuvo en un universo alterno, teniendo sexo con un desconocido, con un hombre del que no sabía nada, por el que no sentía nada.

Llega a su pequeña oficina—si es que una mesa rústica con una silla simple en la esquina de los casilleros se pudiese decir oficina—y se sienta calmada, debe enfocarse, debe ser madura, no tiene quince años para estar como púber ante su primer beso. Agarra la Tablet que utiliza para agendar la labor de la gente a su cargo y comienza a planear el resto del día.

—No pienses Bella, no ahora, ya no eres esa chica.

Esa chica que descubrió el sexo a una corta edad y creyó que solo eso era lo único importante, sexo que la llevó a casarse con Jacob creyendo así que el matrimonio se reducía estar las veinticuatro horas del día en la cama, que los cuentos de hadas y el por siempre feliz era la idea fiel de un mundo en que finalmente Isabella Swan podría tener todo lo que una niñez desamparada le había quitado.

Poco a poco van llegando cada una de las mucamas, Isabella asume su papel de jefe inmediato, espera impaciente a que sea la hora de salir, teme que en cualquier momento alguien la sorprenda y la aviente al agua, pero nada pasa. La señora Michell le informa que al día siguiente Cora se reintegrará al trabajo. La mujer está preocupada sinceramente por la salud de la mucama y Bella y las demás chicas le prometen que intentaran vigilar la ingesta de alimentos de Cora.

Antes de irse la señora Michell se le acerca con una sonrisa elegante y franca. Bella no puede dejar de notar que la mujer huele delicioso y que su nuevo uniforme de color azul marino le queda muy bien, es alta y delgada, y exhala un aire de tranquilidad que la hace ser respetable. No como ella quien no tiene bragas y aún tiene en su piel el perfume y sudor de Edward Cullen.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con el señor Cullen?

¡Dios! Hablando del rey de Roma.

— ¿Cómo me ha ido? ¿Por qué?—pregunta con miles de alertas avizoras.

—Tranquila, Isabella ¿algo ha ocurrido?

Bella aguanta la exhalación y sonríe como niña buena ¡Voy a achicharrarme en el puto infierno! ¡Lo siento mamá!

—No, nada, pero como él se queja de todo.

—Lo sé, es especial.

¡Ni se imagina! Aguanta la risa y mete sus manos en los bolsillos del uniforme.

—No se ha quejado, cosa que me impresiona, por lo general siempre que se queda aquí nos vuelve locos con sus quejas por todo, se ha dado cuenta que eres una trabajadora excepcional.

Bella parpadea, el tiempo se suspende y se ve a sí misma desnuda, agitada, boca abajo con su trasero al aire y él penetrándola con furia mientras mordía su oreja.

—_Kate, te mueves delicioso, no puedo dejar de tener sucios deseos contigo._

—Debe ser.

—Es alguien difícil de complacer.

¡Ja!

Ella arrodillada, con gesto de malicia y hambre lo amenaza con tragar todo su sexo de un solo bocado.

—_Apuesto que ninguna te ha hecho ver la estrellas, cabrón._

Recuerda cómo se relamía ante él, recuerda ver la chispa de lujuria y ansiedad que tenía cuando su lengua amenazaba toda la punta de su verga.

— _¿Siempre hablas tanto, Kate? O solo te ufanas de tus talentos._

Recuerda cómo ella se paró agitada y furiosa, y batió su culo en gesto arrogante. ¡Nadie podía decir que ella no era buena, en lo que se sabía excelente!

—_Idiota._

El cuerpo de él estrellándose contra su espalda y arrinconándola contra la pared.

—_Tienes un genio endemoniado._

Su voz agitada, su cuerpo alto y delgado, su sexo duro, sus manos fuertes y rudas ¡maldito sexy!

—_Y tú eres un cerdo._

La risa.

—_Y tú tienes una boca pecadora._

La voltea y la pone frente a frente, ella no ha visto nada igual, un rostro perfecto con gesto de ansia y hambre. Se siente poderosa, tiene a ese hombre famélico de ella, es solo ese día, pero lo tiene, por ese momento le pertenece.

Toma su sexo entre las manos y lo acaricia, lo escucha gemir ¡Dios y que sonido tan bello!

Lo agarra con fuerza y el movimiento lo sorprende, algo dice entre dientes y al final ruega.

Bella es una buena chica y en ese momento entiende que debe darle a ese pobre hombre algo que haga que la recuerde para siempre.

—_Tienes que dar las gracias, Cullen._

—_Maldita sí, voy a darte todas las gracias que quieras, Kate, pero dame tu boca ya ¡lo necesito!_

Bella vuelve, tiene los ojos de par en par frente a la señora Michell quien balbucea algo sobre Cullen.

— ¿Perdón?

—Jane Lowell, lo siguió hasta acá, es la segunda vez que lo hace, la mujer es una idiota.

—Es una niña rica, eso es todo.

—Sí, pero no tiene derecho a humillar a la gente ¿cómo te fue con ella?

—Le aseguro señora, que no le puse cuidado.

—Me alegra, Bella, a veces es difícil con ese tipo de huéspedes.

El resto del día pasa para Isabella como una exhalación, al final se pone sus ropa y sale con Emily corriendo del hotel, por un momento mira hacia atrás con su corazón desbocado. Su sexo arde con deseo, ese hermoso cabrón la ha regresado a ese punto de su vida donde su cuerpo la gobernaba y donde el ansia de adrenalina era lo único que la sostenía.

¡Dios, ayúdame!

* * *

Se despierta y salta de la cama, ha pasado por su cuerpo un ferrocarril y siente que puede correr veinte kilómetros en una hora, quiere gritar, quiere comer como si no hubiese un mañana, ir al gimnasio y golpear la pera de boxeo hasta que su cuerpo no le deje nada.

¡Esa mujer! ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Qué ocurrió en su mente lógica que de un momento a otro la deseo como no ha deseado a nadie? ¿Lo que hizo con su cuerpo! ¡Lo que él hizo con el de ella! Tantos años de su vida en total control y viene esta pequeña chica y lo pone de rodillas como si no fuera Edward Cullen el siempre correcto, racional y lógico que luchó por años para que nada pudiese afectar su planeada vida.

—Kate, Kate.

Mira la cama y en ella está la revolución de dos horas en que dejó de pensar en su ira, en que se permitió ser esa persona que él ha arrinconado en el fondo. Allí está desnuda, como una gata, amenazándole con su cuerpo limpio, con su mundo secreto y con el hecho de que para ella, él importa nada.

Es totalmente liberador.

Se muerde sus labios y tiene en ellos el recuerdo de su hambre de descubrimiento y de olvido.

¿Hacia cuantos años no tenía sexo con una mujer de esa forma? Sin miedo, sin ansias, sin compromiso.

Si ella estuviera allí, si Kate estuviera…

¡Diablos! Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Un aire liberador se abate sobre Edward, todas quieren decir su nombre, todas quieren dar su número de teléfono o contar su vida al medio segundo, todas esperan una próxima cita, y ella solo quería mamar su verga y asesinarlo lentamente, un crimen sin testigos, ni rastros.

Le encanta.

Le asusta.

No quiere ser ese chico emocionado que descubre que existen mujeres que se van sin dejar huella y que no pretenden un compromiso, esas mujeres tempestad que arrasan los cuerpos de los hombres y los dejan con esa sensación de que algo ocurrió y no saben qué.

Se mira al espejo y está tan desnudo por fuera como por dentro. Tiene treinta y cinco años y durante quince años ha luchado por que su vida sea ese cúmulo de cosas que lo hacen poderoso, intelecto, belleza física, dinero ganado con sus propias manos, prestigio, fama y temor, y ahora esa pequeña diablilla lo deja así, como si nada de lo vivido fuese importante.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Treinta y cinco años y no puede perderlo todo por una espectacular cogida, tanto que ha odiado a la gente que por sexo abandona todo y él, el impertérrito Edward Cullen en el precipicio ¡Nunca!

Camina hacia la ducha, cepilla sus dientes y se baña por una larga media hora. El agua caliente es agradable, muy agradable y el vapor lo envuelve en una atmosfera de sopor y alienación. Va hacia _ella _la de siempre, la que es su sueño, la que es el objeto de sus deseos; rubia, alta, digna, repleta de cosas hermosas, su musa: Tania. La escucha hablar con aquel hermoso acento de clase alta de Londres ¡Cómo la ha amado! A su memoria viene el recuerdo del sonido de sus pasos, o el movimiento fino de sus caderas envueltas en azahares y con olor a lilas y rosas ¡es tan inteligente y repleta de cosas maravillosas! Todos los días de su vida piensa en ella, en lo que puede lograr en él ¿cómo no amarla? ¿Cómo no creer que aquel ser alado no sea la perfección es su más alto grado? Toma su verga con fuerza y su mano va de la punta hacia la base.

—Tania, Tania.

Está erecto y el deseo bombea cada uno de sus músculos, haciendo un esfuerzo se imagina el objeto de su obsesión frente a él desnuda, tan dispuesta a dejar que él haga con su cuerpo lo que desee, abierta y lubricada, gimiendo y diciendo su nombre. La ve, sus ojos azules y su cuerpo de gacela. Bombea, bombea con fuerza y el orgasmo se dirige al centro mismo de su cerebro y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas alumbran como grandes chispas de fuegos pirotécnicos, todo en ese momento es lenguaje, metafísica, lugares, historias, sustantivos y verbos. Nunca ha sido así, nunca la ha deseado más.

—Oh…oh sí…

Quiere algo de ella, algo perverso, algo que le diga a él que ella le pertenece, si, su boca pequeña y rosa en su verga enorme y caliente.

—Dámelo, mi amor…

El movimiento se hace fuerte, alucinante, es un viaje sideral, una toma cósmica de una droga mágica. Ya viene, ya…viene, viene….

Abre sus ojos y la ve, ve unos ojos marrones dulces y maliciosos.

—Cabrón, sabes divino.

¡Joder! El orgasmo lo aniquila de una forma total, tirándolo contra la pared del baño dejándolo con sus brazos laxos y con la sensación de que algo en el espacio tiempo ocurrió en su vida y todo tiene que ver con la pequeña, sucia y divertida mucama.

Esa noche escribió como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, y comió como un adolescente después de un extenuante día de escuela.

Estaba furioso.

Y más excitado que nunca.

* * *

Bella corrió hacia su apartamento, quería llegar lo más rápido posible, creía que si finalmente llegaba estaría a salvo de todo, era como una chica quien creía que todos estaban señalando ¡actúo como una recién desvirgada, caray! Pero era que realmente se sentía así, casi tres años sin sexo y volver hacia él fue aterrador y maravilloso. Siempre escuchó que aunque se dejara de hacer por años el cuerpo tenía memoria, era como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida. Estalla de risa ¡Dios! ¡Y que bicicleta! Aún estaba en estado de shock. Edward Cullen, vaya, vaya, vaya ¿podía ser más guapo ese pendejo pomposo? ¿Quién podría creer que semejante pedante era un dios del sexo? ¿Con que eso también da los libros? Convencida estaba que leería más de seguido. Se mordió sus labios con traviesa modosidad y perversidad. Sentada en la cama con un vaso de Coca Cola y un nuevo perrito caliente, solitaria Bella Swan repasó de nuevo todos los eventos ocurridos ese día y se maravillaba porque parte de la vieja ella, había vuelto con todo y sus deseos carnívoros, sin miedo a nada, aventurera y perra ¡Ja! Era triunfo sobre los años en que creyó que después de ser una patética mujer abandonada por su flamante marido millonario, dieciocho centímetros de verga y hermoso como nunca se había visto en Washington y sus alrededores; ella, la don nadie, había sido follada por alguien que ni Jacob Black podría igualar. Su autoestima lesionada por tanto tiempo se recomponía, y sus entrañas rotas estaban ajustándose para entender que aún era una mujer, sin embargo no podía entender qué fue lo que pasó en aquella habitación, no era tan inteligente para intuir como dos seres que un día se odiaron, dos días después estaban desgarrándose la ropa como dos caníbales.

Fue hasta el baño soltó su cabello y recordó que el idiota aún tenía sus pantis. Desnuda en la tina—pequeño lujo que podía darse—Isabella se enfrentaba a un hecho profundo de madurez, debía ser cuidadosa, debía saber que no podía ser la misma loca inmadura de su adolescencia. Entendió que Edward Cullen era un polvo fugaz en su vida y que no estaba en ella y en él volver a repetir el acto de rebeldía que ambos sostuvieron. Ella se acostó con un hombre que nunca soñó, él tuvo sexo con una mujer que no estaba a su altura, quizás y eso si lo comprendió; que siendo tan diferentes como lo eran, ambos vieron libertad en estar desnudos el uno frente al otro.

—Dios mío ¿qué estoy haciendo? Tanto tiempo intentando cambiar y sigo siendo esa Bella que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Aun así, fue un acto liberador. Un momento en que ella pudo escapar de todas las obligaciones autoimpuestas, un fugaz momento en que ser joven, bonita, era su derecho.

Pero no volvería a pasar ¡No señor! Edward Cullen era un imbécil y ella debía tener el control, no permitiría que un hombre por muy hermoso que fuera, tuviera de nuevo el control de su destino, ya no era tiempo de volver atrás.

Esa noche durmió como no lo había hecho en años, finalmente esas horas de repaso cruel sobre su historia no la atormentaron esa noche. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Cullen, el pendejo, obró un milagro sobre ella, no solo quitó su ropa, sino que quitó los últimos vestigios de autocompasión que durante años la hicieron sentirse menos.

Se levantó a las siete de la mañana, su turno comenzaba a las diez y tranquila y calmada alcanzó el tomo de aquel primer libro de la saga que ese hombre había escrito y leyó el capítulo donde el hermoso jinete de cabello azabache, dueño de Kiryacos describe como la muerte de la madre ha roto su corazón en mil pedazos. El niño frente al cadáver de alguien a quien amaba más que a nada y como el cuerpo despedazado de quien era todo para él es el recuerdo que ha marcado su existencia.

_Oh madre, la aldea te recuerda cuando un día en que el sol canicular atormentaba con su tiranía de fuego la piel de los hombres, viniste del país de los espejos flotantes y eras mustia y eras agua. Llegaste con tu boca eco que podía leer entre los aires del viento el futuro incierto de la gente que temía tus ojos de dos colores y tu voz oscura y ronca, madre sempiterna que vives en cada fluir de mi sangre guerra ¿pudiste leer en los aires fluctuantes de la tierra de fuego como tu muerte vendría en el único día en que el sol como acto de compasión a sus esclavos se ocultó entre las nubes? Ese día en que el cielo lloró sangre, el día en que yo, tú hijo de cabello maldito se convirtió en asesino de bestias. Madre te amo ¿puedes rogar a los demonios que te encadenan que tienes un hijo que aún necesita de tus brazos para que así arrulles sus lamentos y sus quejas? Diles que daré mi alma tan sólo por sentir como tu perfume da de nuevo esencia a mi alma casi muerta. _

Bella cerró el libro con fuerza ¡Cuánto daría porque su mamá volviera! Un día con ella en el cine, caminando por la playa, charlando de cosas tontas, riendo por nada, haciendo planes inútiles que las hacían tan felices, aunque ambas supieran que ninguno sería posible.

París y su madre, esos tiempos donde era feliz con ella y no lo agradecía.

— ¡Chica! ¿Y ese labial rojo? —es Cora quien a pesar de lo enferma, siempre está de buen humor.

—Oye sí, no te lo quise preguntar Bella, pero se te ve divino.

Isabella mira hacia los lados, y se encoge los hombros, se puso labial rojo porque sí, porque es su favorito y porque maldita sea le queda guay.

—Bueno, me queda lindo—dice con inocencia mientras se coloca su delantal y las feas zapatillas de trabajo.

—Te queda precioso, amiga.

—Ojala yo tuviera todo lo que tienes, Isabella—dice Cora quien la enfermedad ha mermado y a quien el doctor le recomendó una dieta estricta—ojala fuera una mujer delgada y bonita como tú.

Emily y Bella se miran a los ojos, saben ambas lo duro de tener una baja autoestima y como la sociedad se la pasa recordando a las mujeres el "pecado" de no ser perfectas. Ambas corren hacia la mujer y la abrazan haciendo sonidos de arrullo; Bella ama eso, ama estar por primera vez enamorada de sus amigas, de niña jamás las tuvo. Su madre le decía que la amistad de las mujeres era un campo minado pero que cuando la encontrabas era un país de complicidades, murmullos, chistes obscenos y un millar de historias comunes.

—No digas eso, Cora, eres una mujer muy guapa ¡basta ya de pendejadas! ¿Cómo es que dicen estereotipos? ¿Sí?—las dos mujeres asienten— pues eso, no creo que esos palillos de las modelos sean gente sana y feliz ¿Quién puede serlo cuando no come como un ser humano normal?

—Pues tú comes como un cerdo, y mírate—dice Cora entre sonrisas.

—Pues amiga porque tengo metabolismo de gusano—ella trata de alegrarla—odio todo eso de estúpidas mujeres intentando acomodarse a lo que dice una sociedad, dietas, ejercicios para matarse, creer que ser flacas te van a dar todo—Bella se sienta en la silla de su mesita improvisada en el casillero, mientras recoge su espeso pelo—Cora, fui reina de la escuela ¿sabes? La chica popular y te digo no era porque estuviera en el equipo de matemáticas, a los dieciséis era todo lo que una niña mala era, pero siempre creí que yo iba a llegar muy lejos, y nena, no fue así, un ex marido estúpido, un divorcio de porquería y ni una vez pisé el campus de una universidad y todo eso porque creí que ser flaca de culo genial era todo lo que yo necesitaba, así que deja de medirte por eso, lo que tienes es que cuidarte con la salud, dejar de creer en mierda barata que venden en la televisión, todas esas perras están locas y con hambre, así que te cuidas y en unos meses estarás con tus curvas sexys follando a Timmy—Isabella guiña un ojo—se muere por ti, linda.

Emily grita y aplaude, adora a Bella y su boca sucia y sin tapujos, todos saben que Timmy se muere por Cora pero los dos son tan estúpidos y tímidos que no han dado el primer paso, así que tuvo que ser la boca suelta de Bella para que finalmente lo que todos secreteaban tuviera voz.

— ¡No! Bella ¿qué dices?—Cora se sonroja, salta graciosa, su cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de su excitación y vergüenza.

— ¿Qué digo? Pues que es hora, todos saben que te gusta el chico, así que a cuidarse—vuelve a pararse, abraza a la mujer por los hombros—y si quieres vamos las tres y te compramos sexy puti bragas, mi amor.

Todas sueltan la carcajada, Cora y Emily celebran a su jefe, quien aunque menor que ellas, había tenido una vida que intuían tremenda, pero que a pesar de todo aún mantenía un espíritu juguetón y leal.

—Y ¿tú, Bella? ¿Tienes a alguien?

Isabella se hace la desentendida mientras se alista para hacer la agenda del día, suspira y sube los hombros en signo de indiferencia.

—El mundo no está preparada para mi sabor.

—Harás muy feliz a un hombre, Isabella.

La aludida sonríe con nostalgia, no fue capaz de hacer feliz a Jacob, no está preparada para tener que enfrentar su miedo más agudo: quizás no esté hecha para amar a nadie.

—Talvez esté hecha para hacer feliz a una chica ¿se apuntan?

Emily sale con su carrito y Cora no para de reír.

—Esas alusiones lésbicas ya me están poniendo nerviosa, Bella—dice Emily quien ya está al borde de la puerta.

—Vamos mi amor—Bella la sigue—sabes que somos la una para la otra, no huyas de mí, cariño.

—Estás loca.

—De amor, por ti—saca la lengua en un gesto gracioso y le da una mirada que se supone es lasciva.

—Nos vemos al mediodía, chicas—Emily no voltea porque sabe que estallará de risa—Cora, vas con nosotras.

Y así comienza el día para Isabella, son las once del día y ya ha puesto todo en marcha. Ha ocultado su desazón. No quiere toparse con el idiota, pero algo la llama en lo más profundo.

Y lo más profundo viene a ella, y está vestido de negro con elegantes lentes oscuros y un hermoso abrigo de color negro.

Se encuentran en el elevador principal, ella quiere evitarlo, pero sabe que si lo hace, le dirá a él que tiene el control, le dirá que el día de ayer fue importante para ella, y no quiere darle ese poder.

Da un paso al frente, el elevador tiene dos personas más. Se coloca al lado izquierdo mientras él está en la esquina del lado derecho, en el fondo. No se atreve a mirarlo, sin embargo el olor a loción está impregnado el lugar, ella se niega a sentir. El ni siquiera respira. No hay nada en ese momento entre los dos, allí no hay historia, no hay nada que los una, tan solo un día en que los dos se encontraron y rasguñaron soledades. No hay palabras, ni historias, no son el ideal del otro, ni ambos han deseado encontrarse en un punto donde puedan confluir en un lugar común.

Sin embargo el recuerdo de ese momento que los unió está allí, lo quieran o no.

Solo tienen eso.

Extrañamente los dos en silencio esperan que los dos huéspedes que ocupan el ascensor salgan.

Edward cierra la puerta, hay un silencio. Las cámaras se ciernen sobre ambos de forma peligrosa. Suben hasta el último piso, y el silencio continúa.

Están los dos, en ese punto donde los caminos parecen borrosos.

Isabella espera algo, se atreve a mirar hacia atrás y se topa con el hombre de aspecto frío, que no la ve tras esos lentes oscuros.

No quiere ser esa mujer ansiosa y repleta de vanidad que piensa que tras una mamada apoteósica piensa que posee a un hombre y que puede manejarlo por la promesa de otra mamada que superara la primera.

Se vuelve sobre su eje, y aprieta el botón que la lleva al quinto piso. El timbre anuncia que la puerta se va a abrir, y da un paso hacia la salida, pero la mano elegante y delgada detiene la apertura del elevador.

—A veces…. —y la voz es susurrante y con el aquel acento fuerte y aristocrático—las heridas son más profundas de los que uno cree, Kate, los soldados pueden curarse en su superficie, pero algunas simplemente están ahí y sangran.

Ella no modula una palabra.

—Es un record, Kate, dar las gracias más de dos veces—Bella siente que él respira en su oído—gracias, diablilla.

La puerta se abre, Isabella sale del ascensor, pero coloca su mano en la puerta, dos segundos y Edward siente la necesidad de quitarse los lentes. Sus ojos son de un verde oscuro y siguen teniendo esa cualidad gélida que siempre tienen ante una extraña e incómoda sensación de incertidumbre.

— ¿Me devolverá mis pantaletas?

—Kate ¿no me permitirás mi pequeño trofeo de guerra?

Bella sonríe con malicia.

—Los trofeos de guerra se tienen cuando existe una victoria, señor.

—Oh ¿con que está en verdad es una revolución? ¿Entonces eres mi enemiga?—la sonrisa maliciosa se refleja en sus labios— ¿no he ganado?

—No todavía.

Ambos observan sus labios.

Hay un presentimiento de besos que no se han dado.

—Bueno, Kate tenemos días para esta confrontación, pero eres un mal adversario—se coloca sus lentes y allí está el hombre racional y frío.

— ¿Por qué?

—Si esto es una guerra, al menos debo saber el nombre de mi enemigo.

Él se arrincona en el elevador, desabrocha su abrigo, hace una invitación.

—Isabella. Bella—observa con detenimiento el pequeño espacio del cuello en que unos pequeños vellos sobresalen y la cadena con una diminuta ancla de oro parece parte de su piel.

—Te confieso, no me hacía ilusión que te llamarás Kate, Isabella es exótico. Bella.

—En cambio yo te puedo llamar, cabrón—guiñe un ojo.

_¿Le guiñé el ojo? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué me pasa?_

—Me han llamado de peor manera, Isabella—una maravillosa fila de dientes blancos se adivina en sus labios—Tendré tus pantis como suvenir, dame eso para recordar que siendo vencido fue una maravillosa derrota.

Bella tiembla, sus entrañas arden ante la ansiedad. Cierra la boca y hace que su barbilla tenga ese gesto de terquedad heredada de su padre, Charlie.

— ¿No vas a dar la pelea?

Sus ojos chispean con fuego, hay un lenguaje cifrado entre los dos.

— ¿Quieres que muera? Diablilla sanguinaria.

No contesta, su pie derecho lo hace por ella cuando se adelanta de nuevo hacia el elevador.

Él gime entre dientes. Presiona el botón hacia su piso, él se adelanta y ella espera, al segundo ella se encamina por el corredor hacia su habitación. La puerta está medio abierta. Bella no mira hacia las cámaras cualquier movimiento y todo se irá al traste, pero en ese momento no le importa, nada importa.

Edward la espera recostado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos— ¿Vas a darme la petite mort?

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?—lo repasa con hambre.

—Es…—no termina la frase porque Isabella se ha abalanzado sobre él y de un tajo arranco los primeros botones de su costosa camisa.

— ¡Dios!

—Cállate, ya, cabrón. No necesito que hables—y muerde como gata su cuello dejándole la primera herida de guerra entre los dos.

* * *

**Hola chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, gracias por leer. Nos leemos en el próximo. **


	6. Los amantes

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. **_

**Capítulo V.**

**Los amantes.**

* * *

Hay algo extraño en el mundo de los amantes casuales que es ambiguo, difícil, trágico y libertario a la vez. En la pupila y en los sentidos se retienen las sensaciones, los sabores, los sonidos, las imágenes profanas de aquel sexo descarnado, sucio, que no tiene ningún compromiso, que permite el desfogue, la no culpa, la sensación de morder la manzana y no tener miedo al pecado, es más, se abraza con fuerza y no hay nada que detenga a los amantes. Sin embargo está el otro lado, no hay conversación, el momento es efímero, la intimidad no existe, y cuando los jadeos, los orgasmos, y el placer termina, aquel infierno compartido, y aquella rebelión simplemente no fue nada.

Ese es el mundo de los amantes casuales, aquellos que no tienen cadenas en el corazón, lo que son llamitas al viento, los que no tienen ayeres, a los que el mañana, la memoria simplemente olvida.

Una tragedia.

Un alivio.

Isabella y Edward son dos animales que en el suelo de la prístina habitación se revuelcan. Él la retiene por un momento, toma sus caderas y la levanta para penetrarla con fuerza, ella grita y todo es dolor, placer, locura. Él se lanza como caballo sin riendas y explota su útero, apuñala cada uno de sus músculos, él jadea, suda, ella lo araña, lo muerde, se burla, lo alienta. Edward sale de ella y la voltea. No se aguanta la tentación de palmear ese culo fuerte, quiere morderlo y hacerlo menos rebelde, decirle a ese culo que él es el rey. Lo hace, le da dos fuertes palmadas, y ella en medio segundo voltea y lo cachetea, ambos sueltas una carcajada y Bella se pone boca abajo. Sabe que su culo es el rey, su culo respingón, respondón que ya ha afirmado su dominio sobre el deseo de aquel hombre, lo mueve con gracia y así le dice que no la domina, que él no es suficiente para hacerlo, entonces, el hombre que ha sido retado se lanza a éste y lo muerde, ella sigue riendo porque sabe que así ese hombre no la ha dominado.

Los besos, se pierden entre la fuerza, entre la penetración, y el desespero, ninguno de los dos piensa en que en ese preciso momento en que él vuelve a ser parte de su carne, hay algo que se está formando entre los dos, solo existe ese animal bicéfalo que se araña, que se caldea, un animal que está hambriento, que entre cada afuera y adentro quiere más, quiere todo, ambos son seres rotos, que en aquel conjugar desean construirse.

Descansan cinco minutos, no hay nada entre aquel silencio, solo el sonido de ambos tratando de respirar. Ella solo piensa en que debe correr al almuerzo con sus amigas, que quizás mañana no tenga empleo, que su madre la observa desde alguna parte comprobando todo lo malo que de ella se hablaba en el pueblo. Piensa que está siempre destinada a fracasar. Edward es palabras, es lógica, y entre aquello se instala la incomodidad de que el placer bestial le ha ganado a sus años en que siempre lo racional tuvo la primacía.

Sin embargo ninguno puede detenerse.

En una ráfaga se miran a los ojos, y vuelven. Edward envuelve su brazo en la cintura y la arrastra hacia él, los dos se buscan, algo se preguntan, pero no permiten palabras, él ama a otra, ella simplemente no quiere amar. Pero ahora, en ese momento ella lo busca y va hacia sus labios. Intentan un beso, pero éste se pierde en el afán. Bella arquea su cuerpo, es un bocado que se ofrece al apetito recién descubierto de Edward. Él aun con su mano sosteniendo su cuerpo entiende el regalo y con su lengua recorre el cuello de aquella extraña mujer, que no se llama Kate, pero siendo esa Bella de nombre exótico le da lo que no puede tener con Tanía y lo que jamás Johana le pudo dar. Saborea, siente como ella palpita. Por un momento se regodea al ver el cuerpo delgado que vibra como un hermoso violín, la toma lentamente. No está enamorado pero siente que es su obligación ser un buen amante, darle a esa mujer extraña algo que a ninguna ha dado, tiempo, deleite, respeto por su cuerpo. Va hacia sus pezones y lo muerde, algo dulce y tierno, para después halar con fuerza, causar dolor y calmarlo con su lengua y saliva, ella gime y su vientre se contrae en un placer, en un gemir, en un detener de células que luego explotan. La levanta un poco y ella lo entiende, se sienta sobre sus piernas, está desesperada por sentirlo dentro de ella, porque él borre de su mente, miedos, madres, ex esposos, y fracasos, pero Edward detiene el caballo loco que en ella cabalga, y toma su espeso cabello oscuro. Jamás tuvo una amante morena, ella es diferente. Su cabello se siente poderoso entre sus manos, espeso. Lo envuelve y le dice que se detenga, por un momento Bella se rebela, pero él sigue sosteniéndolo, le dice sin palabras que no está para anclarla, que quizás está para liberarla, como ella está ahí para liberarlo por igual.

A Isabella le tiembla el cuerpo, hay algo de una furia que ella guarda en su interior, pero Edward la sostiene, su brazo en su espalda, su mano en el cabello.

—Tranquila, tranquila.

En un esfuerzo monumental Edward se levanta junto con ella quien para no caerse enreda sus piernas en su cintura, lo abraza, y es cuando se dirige a la silla de su escritorio y allí él suelta por un momento y con un movimiento sutil pero contundente la sienta de espaldas a él, la pega a su pecho y hace que recueste su cabeza en el hombro. Vuelve a aquel cuerpo violín y acaricia sus muslos, el sudor de ambos lubrica y sus pieles brillan a la luz del mediodía. El sexo de Edward punza, es duro y poderoso. Bella se deja penetrar. Edward se desliza suavemente, disfruta pulgada a pulgada aquel ayuntamiento, ella quiere correr, él no. Edward quiere gozar la lentitud, Bella solo quiere llegar al olvido, pero las manos de aquel hombre la detienen, la seducen, ella se mueve en aquel baile, es un vaivén lento, donde intentan llevar el mismo ritmo, y es tan fácil ir ambos en armonía, ella salta, da vueltas, él mantiene su brazo de hierro sobre su cintura, Bella seduce con su cabello, mientras que él interpreta una pieza de violín. Bella se deja ir, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la marea, una y otra vez, ambos están en el océano y éste es suave, profundo e hipnótico.

Edward no duerme, solo recuesta su cabeza sobre la almohada, ella sabe que a él no le interesa fingir, ambos entienden que están más allá de la amabilidad. Bella lo observa, tiene el cobertor hasta la cintura, no es un hombre tímido en su desnudez, sin embargo, se cubre por un ejercicio de elegancia. Pero él es hermoso y lo sabe.

— ¿Nunca has tenido problemas para conseguir mujeres? ¿Eh?

Ella sonríe con una mueca ladeada.

—El problema nunca fue conseguirlas.

Su voz tiene aquel timbre grueso y duro que hace que su acento británico suene mucho más fuerte, abraza a la almohada, pero no abre los ojos. La escucha buscar su ropa, colocarse sus feos zapatos e ir apresuradamente a mirarse al espejo para arreglar su frondoso cabello.

Ella se para en la mitad de la habitación y respira con fuerza, trata de regular cada una de las terminaciones de su cuerpo, y estabilizar sus músculos.

Ninguno de ellos se mira, ella asiente y suspira.

—Necesito que más tarde arregles mi habitación.

Bella baja la mirada—sí señor, en una hora vendré.

—No estaré aquí.

—No lo estaré esperando.

Ella se para frente a la puerta, hace un gesto con la cabeza, rotundo, y sale de allí siendo Bella Swan, la mucama.

* * *

—Cora ¿qué te dijo el médico?—eso fue una pregunta en tono de advertencia.

La aludida entorna los ojos y aparta el enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate que la llama desde los mundos de la grasa y el azúcar.

—Okey.

—Nos preocupamos, amiga—Emily moja sus papitas en la salsa de tomate mientras que está atenta a lo que pasa en la calle, hoy no almorzaron en el hotel.

—Lo sé, chicas—agarra una hoja de lechuga mientras que Bella parte pedazos de su pechuga de pollo hervida—pero es tan difícil—unas lagrimitas se asoma en las orillas de sus ojos—no quiero ser una perdedora y este cuerpo—se observa con desprecio—es mi enemigo.

—No digas eso, cariño—Bella por amor a su compañera ha pedido un almuerzo igual al de Cora, aunque se muere de hambre y quiere atacar un enorme bistec, el sexo siempre la deja hambrienta y repleta de energía, en su interior cuenta que tras aquella batalla campal en la habitación de aquel hombre ha dejado más de cinco libras ¡Dios, esto se llama hacer ejercicio! Ojala Cora tuviera semejante personal trainer, se carcajea interiormente, pero su rostro es serio y circunspecto.

—Pero es verdad, amigas, mi cuerpo es mi enemigo, estoy aterrada, si subo de peso no podré seguir trabajando, el seguro ya me advirtió, y en el hotel no podrán mantenerme como empleada, el trabajo es demasiado pesado y me canso con facilidad—muerde con fastidio la verdura—¿y cómo mantendré a mi papá sino trabajo? ¡Me odio!—rompe en llanto—estoy aterrada, cansada de luchar con esto, llevo años en esta pelea, pero ¡no puedo! En este momento me muero por comerme un pollo frito, una hamburguesa y estoy que te mato Emily por esas papas.

—Lo siento, Cora—Emily limpia sus labios con la servilleta.

—Pero no es tu culpa.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? Cora, estamos para ayudar.

—Lo sé, Bella, pero esta lucha es mía, lo que pasa es que siempre fallo, cuando mamá se fue lo único que me quedaba es la comida, mi papá estaba tan agobiado, que yo solo comía, durante años ha sido mi consuelo, cuando estoy triste como, cuando estoy contenta como, cuando veo televisión como, esa es mi vida, no fui al baile de graduación porque todas comían normal, y yo no deseaba que nadie me viera lo hambrienta que siempre estoy, mi primer novio era un chico gordo como yo, y él no colaboraba, si me quedaba a su lado ya estaría muerta, después he pasado de hombre en hombre, muchos de ellos eran grandes chicos, pero era yo, yo la del problema. Ayer el médico me dijo que si sigo así no llegaré a los cuarenta.

Isabella toma la mano de su compañera, sabe lo difícil que es vivir en un mundo donde se es la propia enemiga. Se ve a sí misma en el caso de Cora, para ella no fue la comida, era el alcohol, entender a su compañera era también el acto de reconocer como huir de la vida y refugiarse en algo que destruía era la forma de hablar de odio, el odio hacia sí misma.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, hoy confirmó que desea la entrevista, solo te digo Edward, el hombre irá armado hasta los dientes, sabe que deseas atacarlo, para nadie es un secreto que durante los años como analista político has intentado mostrar lo ineficiente que el senador es sobre su política exterior.

—Es un imbécil.

Sofhia su secretaria por años entorna los ojos del otro lado del mundo, sabe que intentar convencer a su jefe que no haga algo que le dañaría su carrera es tiempo perdido, lo único que siempre espera de él es que sea un poco más prudente, cosa que no es posible, el hombre es un kamikaze y nada lo detiene.

—Sofhie, mi abuela ¿ya te llamó?

— ¡Sí! Esme es un amor, la adoro.

— ¿Me adoras a mí, Sofhie?

Una carcajada suena rotunda al otro lado del mundo. Han sido años juntos, pero hace solo uno que Sofhia comenzó a apreciar a Edward, ambos tienen algo en común que los une.

—No me presiones.

— ¡Ja!

—Está como loca con lo de la celebración, quiere algo perfecto, y tú sabes que cuando algo se le meta entre ceja y ceja no lo deja ir.

Edward no sonríe, su abuela era un ser extraordinario, ella podía tener esperanza ante cualquier cosa, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, jamás dejaba de sonreír, era la única que siempre tuvo esperanza con él. Esme siempre estuvo allí, nunca lo dejó desistir y siempre lo presionó para que él pudiese salir del mundo de rabia y odio que sintió desde pequeño.

—Quiero que la ayudes con todo, Sofhie, es importante para ambos, lo sabes.

—Por supuesto, Edward, entiendo lo que es, para todos es importante.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, la secretaria entiende que para su jefe expresar alguna emoción es complejo, es un hombre complejo, al que no le interesa demostrar ninguna emoción. Para ella es difícil saber si en alguna parte de su anatomía hay algo que pueda fracturarse.

No se despiden, él cuelga con un simple hasta pronto, dejándole miles de tareas que realizar, ella desde la oficina en la universidad trata de lidiar con todo, aunque no puede negar que el año sabático que él decidió tomar ha sido para ella un alivio, para todos, de hecho. El mejor maestro de la universidad, él más temido y respetado ¿Ha sido joven este hombre algún día? Ella cree que no, su padre no se lo permitió.

* * *

Él mismo le abre la puerta, Bella se sorprende, sin embargo los ojos de aquel hombre en ese momento son diferentes, ya no brillan por el hambre y el deseo, son gélidos y no dicen nada, tiene los lentes de leer y está vestido de negro impecable. No hay palabras y ella entra a la habitación como la mucama. Edward le da la espalda y ella no intenta dirigirle la palabra, ya el deseo fue consumido por ese día, ya las ganas de morderlo y devorarlo se han extinguido con el trascurrir de la tarde. De un momento a otro todo los separa, y ella no le duele, siente un alivio al saber que no tiene nada en común con Edward Cullen, quizás la soledad, las ansias de la piel y el deseo de olvidar en un momento.

Sobre la mesa de la habitación tiene su almuerzo, parece que hace poco se lo trajeron y él bebe agua en un hermoso vaso de cristal, ha abierto las ventanas y observa la ciudad de Atlanta en silencio.

Bella va hacia la cama y sin emoción la tiende. No es una mujer culta, pero es alguien intuitivo, es una cama que guarda una memoria, por primera vez entiende que ella ha dejado todo atrás en ese momento en que desnuda se ha tendido en ella y ha permitido de forma libre que ese hombre frio la posea. Siente una terrible soledad cuando confronta sus deseos de mujer joven que añora una cama con un hombre que esté en ella y que después del amor, venga el amor. Quiere sexo, pero quiere compañía, conversación, calor e intimidad. Se escucha a lo lejos la sirena de una ambulancia y si, como la mujer intuitiva que es, el sonido desesperado de una emergencia, una tragedia, un accidente, quizás la muerte, encienden en ella un dolor de nostalgia. Es hora de dejar ir los sueños y entender que ha tenido sexo con un hombre que no le importa.

Cambia las sabanas, pone cobertores limpios, la funda de las almohadas son también cambiadas y en menos de cinco minutos la cama es un terreno limpio donde todo ha sido borrado.

Edward respira, escucha a la mujer tras él, a diferencia de ella, el deseo se mantiene latente y se odia por eso, no porque Isabella sea una mujer que lo haga sentir menos, es él, él que ha permitido lo ilógico en su vida. Sobre la pasión, la razón. Sobre el desenfreno, la contención. Sobre el deseo, su meta de no permitir que lo instintivo maneje su vida. Pero la mujer que deambula de un lado a otro tiene para él la magia del olvido, un olvido que él necesitaba, pero que lo hace perder su norte.

Voltea y la ve a ella agachada limpiando por debajo del mueble principal de la alcoba, ambos se conectan, pero evaden la mirada. Él camina con la lentitud y elegancia de un gato y se sienta en el comedor y agarra el periódico, frente a él está el alimento, verduras hervidas, pechuga de pollo en salsa curry, aceitunas, un huevo cocido y el vaso de agua a medio llenar. Isabella concentrada se hace silenciosa a su alrededor, limpia con la eficiencia de una máquina, el baño es dejado inmaculado para un hombre que no parece humano, todo está limpio, sus cosas puestas de forma uniforme, no hay nada allí que parezca merecer mucho trabajo, pero ella lo limpia una vez más. Entre la puerta observa la habitación y el silencio es la norma, Bella se pregunta ¿qué hay más allá de un hombre de mirada helada y orden obsesivo sobre las cosas? ¿Existe algo más? Solo en el momento de la discusión con Jane mostró un poco de sentimientos que pudiesen quebrantarlo.

Al salir del baño, él se ha parado de la mesa, dejando la mitad de la comida en el plato, ahora está sentado frente al escritorio, tiene el periodico en su mano y lee con detenimiento. Bella limpia la mesa y pone los alimentos en el carrito de los alimentos para que más tarde el camarero los recoja.

—Deja eso ahí.

Ella se detiene.

—Limpia mi escritorio.

El tono de su voz es diferente, Bella lo observa ¿Por qué aquel timbre de voz suena para ella tan demoledor?

Se acerca.

—Espero que no me hagas lo que hiciste la otra vez.

Ella se dirige a él con la mirada, no puede dejar de rebelarse, su naturaleza lo apremia.

— ¿Hay necesidad? No has sido tan pendejo en estos días.

Los ojos verdes echan chispas, no está divertido, está ahora en control de sus emociones y su racionamiento.

—Aburres, Bella.

La mujer levanta su ceja, podrían decir todo de ella, menos que era alguien aburrida.

—No me conoces.

—Es cierto, no lo hago.

Bella sonríe, no hay amargura, sus respuestas le dicen que no la conoce y no le interesa hacerlo. Lo observa, sus lentes le dan un aire diferente, parece mayor, un hombre centrado en sí mismo y con una cantidad de pensamientos y palabras que ella desde su ignorancia no sabría nunca abarcar. Pero que es sexy el condenado, sexy como él solo. Lo ve cruzar la pierna elegantemente, lo hace lento, consiente de su elegancia y de sí mismo. El periódico descansa sobre su rodilla y pasa la página con la misma lentitud que lo hizo con la pierna. Lee y a ella le da mucha curiosidad, nunca en su vida se ha leído un periódico, le parece aburrido y una perdedera de tiempo, por un segundo se detiene en ese pensamiento ¡qué triste suena eso! ¿Cómo puede mantener ese tipo de pensamiento cuando ahora se resiente de lo tonta que ha sido?

—Su escritorio está lleno de papeles ¿cómo se supone limpio?

—Con cuidado.

¡Ay, como lo odia en ese momento!

Isabella mira el escritorio, si toca algo seguramente va a desordenarlo todo y no desea hacerlo, tiene esa sensación de que irrespetara su trabajo, al menos tiene eso claro.

—Dígame qué puedo tocar.

—Soy zurdo, Isabella, siempre trabajo con mi mano izquierda, todo debe estar al menos a diez centímetros de mí, mis plumas, mis papeles, mi celular, la botella de agua debe estar enfrente, pero no tanto para que el agua no haga chisgueteo, los libros de consulta deben estar a una esquina y mi laptop a mano para consultar o escribir, no es difícil.

Ella abre la boca, es un maniático y fanático del orden.

—Es decir que eres un psico rígido, estreñido.

— ¿Es decir que no puedes tener la boca cerrada?

—Si mal no recuerdo no le gusta mi boca cerrada.

Edward cierra su periódico y levanta su hermoso rostro, tirando su espalda hacia atrás. Arregla su corbata y coloca su mano sobre su mejilla.

—Esa lengua tuya debe colocarte en muchos problemas.

—Suficientes—lo dice retadora.

—Si fueses mi estudiante te reprobaría.

—Pero no lo soy, así que su aprobación es de lo menos interesante, señor Cullen.

Edward siente que su entrepierna pringa, está excitado con la mujer, sin embargo no está para dejarse llevar por su instinto. Se golpea la pierna para así encaminar su deseo hacia otra parte. Sabe que Isabella lo reta como una forma de rebelión personal, eso lo inquieta ¿cómo esta mujer puede ser tan intrigante? No lo entiende.

— ¿Terminaste tu secundaria?

—Eso no le importa.

—No te estoy atacando.

—Parece una pregunta para atacar.

—Te sientes atacada porque resientes que no eres una mujer culta.

¡Mierda!

—Estoy en la nocturna.

— ¡Qué bien!

—No se burle.

—No lo hago, Bella, de verdad, el estudio es algo maravilloso.

Isabella baja la guardia, su cuerpo se relaja un poco y su gesto se dulcifica.

Edward lo percibe, hay un encanto infantil que no puede clasificar, esa mujer dura, un animal en la cama, puede tener ese rastro de inocencia que se traduce también en un maravilloso sonrojo.

— ¿Tú?—Bella pregunta bajando su rostro.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, un tipo culto e inteligente.

—Vaya, tu primer cumplido.

Ella se pone seria, levanta su rostro y lo observa sin parpadear.

— ¿Cuántos idiomas habla?

—Técnicamente siete.

— ¿Siete?—su voz es aguda por la sorpresa, ella escasamente sabe el propio.

—Tuve un maestro que hablaba doce, eso era intimidante.

—Usted sabe que es intimidante, lo aprovecha, debe sentirse bien creer que está por encima de todos, que puede con una palabra matar.

Edward se quita los lentes en un movimiento rápido, ella lo ha descubierto sin mucho esfuerzo, todos sus años de estudio y disciplina para no amedrentarse, para que nadie lo refutara.

—Chica lista.

—Lo disfruta ¿verdad? Saber que con todo eso, idiomas, libros, gran lenguaje puede joder a todos, debe sentirse superior.

Superior, era esa la palabra que lo definió siempre, su escudo.

De un momento para otro la excitación se perdió, pero se siente desnudo frente a ella, como no lo ha estado en sus dos encuentros sexuales. Su gesto se endurece y coloca de nuevo sus lentes, su mandíbula es dura como si fuese un muñeco de madera remachado desde por dentro, abre el periódico con parsimonia y vuelve a leer. Todo es medido, controlado, lo que aparenta es inversamente proporcional al cúmulo de emociones violentas que palpitan en su interior. Isabella comprende y vuelve a su trabajo, limpia, siguiendo las órdenes que él le ha dado, todo lo hace en silencio mientras él lee. Ella se muerde los labios, la curiosidad es más fuerte y se acerca a él, ambos en ese momento son conscientes de la cercanía de cada uno, pero los dos fingen que están en dos polos opuestos.

Sin darse cuenta Isabella lo roza, ambos se quedan quietos, pero ella vuelve a moverse y se agacha a recoger los papeles del portapapeles y él instintivamente la olfatea. Edward percibe la esencia natural de una mujer que no utiliza perfumes, y quien seguramente sus utensilios de aseo son de los más comunes, pero que la alquimia sexual de su cuerpo convierte en algo especial. Ella no se da cuenta porque Edward es un cuervo oscuro que se mueve sin que el aletear de sus alas sean percibidas.

Edward agarra una de sus plumas y hace clic dos veces, toma el enorme cuaderno donde escribe, la mesa se mueve con fuerza, el acto de escritura no es sutil como todo lo que hace, escribe con rapidez, la silla la descorre y la acerca dejando a Bella en estado de estupor ¿qué hace? Ella se pregunta, se aleja varios centímetros, está perdida en ese momento, lo ve de espaldas a ella, lo ve quitarse la chaqueta y llenarse de impaciencia y sudor.

— ¡Demonios!—tacha con fuerza lo que escribe, y vuelve y retoma con furia la escritura. Isabella siente que debe hacer algo, toma la jarra de agua y se acerca con suavidad y le sirve, él toma todo el contenido del vaso, y ella vuelve a llenarlo.

Todo cambia, Bella maravillada queda allí ¡un escritor! Debe ser algo impresionante tener todo ese poder. Es simplemente fascinante, todos esos genios que ella desconoce y que están en las enciclopedias y de los que hablan sus maestros deben ser como ese hombre y ella la simple Bella Swan está allí. De pronto se siente invasiva y da varios pasitos silenciosos hacia el carrito de aseo y se dispone a salir de la habitación.

—Isabella.

Ella para su huida.

— ¿Señor?

—Gracias.

No entiende, siempre lo ofende y parece que siempre gana esas contiendas donde su propósito es decirle que no es gran cosa, sabe que sus palabras lo lastiman.

—Discúlpeme, no quise decir eso de que se siente superior.

—No—él no voltea, si ella lo viera sabría que tiene ese gesto de algo profundo que solo su abuela y Johana han visto, algo que él odia, pero que lo hace humano—necesito que siempre me digas la verdad.

— ¿Por qué las gracias?

—Por el agua, y porque mi habitación está perfecta.

Ojala que él le hubiese dicho la verdad, esas gracias dadas eran porque algo extraño y anárquico estaba en su interior desde que ella había llegado a él, y en el momento en que olfateo su perfume, y toco su piel, esa barrera entre él y el lenguaje se iba derribando cada vez más.

Bella no dijo nada, salió en silencio. Él la escuchó irse.

Edward siente el empuje brutal en su espalda, está lleno de palabras, sabe entonces que lo que escribe estaba mal, que el protagonista que no tenía un centro debía ser vuelto a escribir, por primera vez en su vida de escritor Edward Cullen entiende el poder de volver a comenzar. Saco la candela y quemó dos años de escritura.

Jamás se había sentido tan libre.

* * *

**Hola amigas, lectoras, lectoras fantasmas, gracias por estar aquí, las poquitas que leen esta pequeña historia, son todas muy amables, espero que tengan una linda vida. Siempre tan amables, sepan que escribo esto pensando en que cada una tenga el pequeño momento de alegría que se merecen. Mi corazón con todas. **


	7. Una copa de champaña

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. **_

**Capítulo VI.**

**Una copa de champaña.**

* * *

El uniforme esta vez era negro, un smoking tanto para hombres como para mujeres, lo único que los diferenciaba era que ella llevaba tacones y los meseros un corbatín de color borgoña ¡Le encantaba! Su culo relucía y se sentía linda vestida de esa manera, además era un alivio vestir algo diferente al aburrido uniforme de color rosa pálido—color que odiaba—el cual durante meses parecía ser lo único que usaba. De una mujer vanidosa, amante de la ropa, Bella había pasado a ser una simple mujer con zapatillas baratas, vaqueros descoloridos, y camisetas viejas. No podía negar que extrañaba esa parte de su vida.

—Todos saben que es la fiesta final de la convención, es muy importante, vendrán todos los grandes periodista, presentadores, y hasta políticos.

La señora Mitchell estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo, la cual la hacía ver hermosa, aunque su melena era de un rojo cobrizo, su traje no opacaba su cabello. El señor Volturi a su lado se mostraba sereno y tranquilo, sin embargo estaba nervioso, esa fiesta era la clausura de la convención y del éxito de ésta dependía el buen nombre del hotel.

— ¿Vendrá el presidente?—pregunta el manager del piso siete.

La señora Mitchell, una demócrata confesa rueda los ojos, todos ríen, nunca ha acallado su poca simpatía por el presidente.

—Gracias a Dios, no.

— ¡Señora Mitchell!—Aro la reprende aguantando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Por favor, Aro—muy pocas veces lo llamaba por su primer nombre, todos sabían que eran mejores amigos, pero frente a sus empleados mantenían una relación de jefe subalterno para así no llevar el mensaje de que entre ellos dos existía una amistad que permitía ciertos lazos permisivos—durante veinte años sufrimos al señor Trump ¿no recuerdas la vez que intentó comprar el Mona Lisa? Estuvo una semana y nos dejó locos con su arrogancia, un tipo que solo comía pollo frito y dejaba las camas llenas de grasa y salsa de tomate.

—Pero nunca fue grosero, Tracy, lo que pasa es que estábamos acostumbrados a otro tipo de presidente.

La señora Mitchell, que se llama Tracy, cosa que Isabella ni sabía, hace una morisqueta, guarda su opinión sobre el presidente y hace un gesto con la mano de olvido, cosa que la mucama entiende como un símbolo de "no me importa el peluca vieja ese" Bella le fascina eso de su jefe, es una mujer que es capaz de la ironía y el sarcasmo con un simple gesto y aun así verse muy elegante.

—En fin…para la gente nueva que va a estar por primera vez en esta fiesta, le pedimos por favor estar atentos, saben muy bien que ganaran un dinero extra, pero les damos las gracias, es algo enorme lo que van a ver, gente famosa, periodistas, actores, escritores, músicos, políticos, a esta fiesta vienen a hacer contactos, negocios, y piden que no se les moleste, ninguno deben llevar celular, no pedir autógrafos, mantenerse alejados, pero no tanto para estar atentos a lo que necesiten, varios estarán en el buffet otros llevaran lo de tomar, varios de nosotros estaremos atentos a los que se pasan de copas.

Aro comienza a nombrar los puestos de cada uno de los trabajadores, Cora y Emily estarán al lado de la comida, cosa que a la primera no le gusta, de por sí la dieta es un enorme sacrificio, para que ahora la pongan al lado de la tentación, pero sus compañeras la alentaron con la idea de que esto es una prueba de voluntad y que se si la pasa sin meter dedo en pastelitos y postres, puede que esté salvada. Emily le juró a Bella que estará atenta a que su amiga no meta la pata. Bella estará atenta a las bebidas, sirviendo y recorriendo la fiesta para tener a todos satisfechos. Si para Cora la comida es una tentación, para Isabella el licor es el infierno mismo. Lleva años sin beber un trago, pero eso no quiere decir que día a día los ecos de éste no la llamen desde lo profundo de su alcoholismo, es también una prueba para ella.

Son las ocho de la noche, y el gran salón blanco estaba decorado con grandes velas del mismo color, suaves cortinas doradas, mesas enormes separadas a dos metros cada una, todas decoradas con rosas rojas, tulipanes y peonias. En el centro una fuente artificial que emana pequeñas gotitas de agua la cual acompañada con juegos de luces que dan la sensación de agua diamantina, todo ello regido desde la altura con una lámpara que cae en espirales de piedras cristalinas.

Isabella respira profundo, una mujer simple como ella, quien a pesar de haber estado casada con un hombre millonario jamás salió de los pocos kilómetros de Forks y cuya luna de miel fue en una cabaña en el bosque. Parpadea con lentitud y una nueva revelación viene a su cabeza. Jacob jamás tuvo intención de mostrarla ante el mundo corporativo que él y su padre manejaban, ella le avergonzaba. Suspira, quizás tenían razón ¿Quién quiere una esposa que no ha terminado la secundaria y que jamás entendió por qué tantos jodidos cubiertos para comerse un puto postre? Una esposa cuya única referencia era Keeping up with the Kardashian. Baja la mirada, y sonríe melancólica.

_Sabía que siempre quise conocer Paris…nunca me escuchó._

¿Por qué se casó contigo? Ella se pregunta.

La respuesta queda en el limbo cuando comienzan a entrar los invitados. En menos de una hora el salón está lleno de gente y mucha de ella es famosa, salen en la tv, en el cine, y en las revistas, ella como buena mujer de provincia solo los observa entre la admiración, el respeto, o el simple fanatismo.

Emily, Cora, Irene López, los meseros y demás tratan de tener cara de palo, sin embargo se hacen guiños o susurros chistosos.

"¿Viste? Es demasiado flaca, con razón dicen que la cámara engorda"

"¿No es esa la que fue amante de un senador?"

"¡Dios mío! Y ¿si le pido una foto?"

La señora Mitchell, quien durante diez años ha lidiado con ese tipo de situaciones, da una mirada profunda a cada uno y levanta la ceja en señal de regaño amoroso. Todos saben que deben cumplir, y callan sus admiraciones, críticas y fanatismos, tras cada uno de éstos hay sueños, envidias, y el hecho terrible de que piensan que cada invitado es para los que ganas dos mil dólares al mes, el símbolo de lo que todos quieren ser.

Bella mira hacia arriba, sonríe para sí misma y entiende que la época de creer que tras una pantalla existe el paraíso ha pasado.

—En mi mesa se acabó el champaña.

La mucama levanta la mirada y ve a Jane Lowell con ojos de furia profunda, escondidos en un hermoso maquillaje oro rosa, su vestido tiene el mismo tono y le queda perfecto. Bella presiente que la mujer la detesta.

—Se lo llevaré a su mesa, señorita.

Jane alarga la mano y muestra una copa vacía, dejando ver una manilla de diamantes que cuelga coqueta en su muñeca.

—Sirve.

Lo hace con deferencia, la mujer no le quita los ojos de encima.

—Espero que lo que ocurrió con el señor Cullen no haya sido motivo de chismes entre ustedes.

Bella aspira con paciencia, tiene la botella en la mano y levanta su barbilla con orgullo, ruega que su mal genio no le juegue una mala pasada.

—No recuerdo que ocurrió en su habitación, señorita.

—Todas ustedes son una chismosas—Jane hace caso omiso a la respuesta de la mucama, quiere ofender y que Isabella conteste con rabia, pero solo logra una mirada fría sobre ella.

—Le llevaré el champaña a su mesa, se lo aseguro que estaré atenta a que su copa siempre esté llena.

La mujer gime, está medio ebria con tan solo dos copas de licor, signo de que ya es una alcohólica, Isabella lo sabe, se emborracha con el aroma.

—No soy una borracha.

Jane da un saltito, es una mujer de pataletas y tonterías.

—Yo no le he dicho.

— ¡Lo has insinuado maldita p…!—está a punto de gritar, y es en ese momento que alguien llega por detrás y la toma del brazo.

Es Edward Cullen vestido de negro, todo, absoluto, con su cabello húmedo hacia atrás, la sombra de una barba a medio rasurar y su hipnótico olor natural. Solo Isabella lo presiente.

De un solo tirón la arrastra hacia la mesa, mientras que sus tacones rastrillan el piso. Las formas y los gestos de Edward son gélidos y no existe emoción en su rostro, la lleva hasta la silla y con un aspecto de fingida delicadeza hace que Jane se siente. Bella observa veladamente cómo se inclina ante la mujer y con su estatura intimidante se acerca a su rostro, algo le dice ¡ojala supiera leer los labios! Bella lo piensa, pero no hay que ser demasiado observador para comprender que sus palabras no son delicadas y que lo que le dice la amedrenta. Isabella inclina su cabeza a un lado, existe algo misterioso en el cabrón ese, es tan estirado y medido, pero tiene un dejo peligroso que ella nota, es como si bajo esa fachada de hombre culto, que habla como un millón de idiomas y con ese acento pomposo y ridículo existiera algo más que se esfuerza en ocultar.

Edward se levanta y estira su cuerpo como un bailarín de flamenco, agarra su corbata negra e impaciente mira hacia los lados. Isabella espera que sus ojos se posen sobre ella, pero no, es como si mirara al vacío. No, no vino a salvarla del matoneo estúpido de Jane, solo evitó un escándalo.

La banda contratada para alegrar la noche comienza con una música aburrida que hace que nadie quiera bailar ¿Dónde está Maroon Five o una música movida para que todos muevan sus culos estirados un rato? La mucama guarda su risa por un segundo pero es el rostro de Emily quien hace gestos de fastidio la que logran que la risa contenida salga de su boca. Emily seguramente desea una buena salsa o algo de la música latina que ella escucha a todo volumen siempre y que a Isabella le encanta. Ambas ruedan los ojos ¿por qué la gente adinerada está en contra de la diversión? Repiensa la afirmación, el exceso de diversión en su vida la hizo una perdedora, pero ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tienen contra la buena música?

Cora sirve la comida y se nota el esfuerzo que hace para no tirarse sobre el bufete, ha bajado unas libras en los últimos días y su salud ha mejorado, pero su autoestima sigue por los suelos, y es agotador para todas sus compañeras hacerla sentir bien, cuando ella, evidentemente siente por sí misma tanta auto compasión. Isabella agarra una de las bandejas y camina por el salón sirviendo el licor, va hacia la mesa del bufete y toca a Cora levemente con su mano para hacerla sentir bien.

—No te preocupes, jefe, no voy a hacer nada.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo haces bien.

Emily la matan sus zapatos y en un intento de no estar tan cansada se coloca tras los manteles de la mesa y se quita aquellas torturas.

— ¡Dios! Y faltan horas.

—Sigue aquí, Emily, así no se darán cuenta.

—Me alienta el hecho de que nos van a pagar bien, necesito comprarle unos libros a mi niño, y unas camisetas, los chicos crecen rápido.

—Vas a ver que la señora Mitchell y el señor Volturi van a ver tus ganas de trabajar y en pocos meses te darán un ascenso.

Cora hace un gorjeo, recoge sus hombros, mientras que sus ojillos brillan.

— ¡Sí! Podría hasta pagarle educación privada a mi muchacho.

Ambas se silencian y Emily posa su mirada sobre Edward Cullen.

—Oye, ese hombre está más bueno que el pan, amiga.

Isabella sabe a quién se refiere pero se hace la desentendida.

—No me parece gran cosa.

—Ay por favor, Bella, no me digas que tienes mal gusto, porque el hombre es hermoso.

—Demasiado pálido, diría yo.

Emily hace un miñoco provocativo y muerde sus labios con ansia viva—pues querida con ese blanquito yo haría cosas tremendas.

Isabella rueda los ojos, ella ha hecho cosas tremendas con él, y ¡santa madre! Si se confesara, seguramente todo el infierno sentiría vergüenza.

—Pues tiene cara de ser malo en la cama.

—No, por favor, no digas eso, dicen que los ingleses son desabridos ¿no podría ser este la excepción?

Bella mueve la cabeza, haciendo que los sueños de Emily sobre Edward Cullen mueran al segundo. Afianza sus tacones que no la cansan y vuelve a su puesto llenando las copas de vino Merlot para todos.

_Una copita…_

La vieja Bella lucha en su interior, esa Bella borracha, amiga de la juerga y de perderse para no estar consciente de sí.

_Una copita, no nos hará daño._

Ruega por la fuerza para que esa vieja Bella no la traicionara, necesita pasar esa época de su vida. Esa mujer que fue antes arruinó muchas cosas, sobre todo la educación señorial que su madre le intento dar y que al final la llevó a rendirse. Una pequeña sombra oscurece sus ganas de triunfar, esa sombra de la decepción de Renée que la atormenta, y como la terrible hija que fue, ella, la vieja Isabella parece querer siempre ganar, es como si todo aquel resentimiento que tuvo por su madre se mantuviera, aún la niña tonta que no comprendía las razones de la muerte de su padre quisiera castigarle. No había podido dejar atrás ese tiempo en que odiaba a todos y ella, solamente ella fuese la víctima.

Lo más terrible, era que su mamá siempre lo supo, y nunca dijo nada.

Por un momento levanta la mirada y mira a todas esas personas de la fiesta. Ropa elegante, champaña, gente culta, buena conversación. Todo eso que madre se merecía y que nunca tuvo.

Bella deja correr una lágrima que limpia rápidamente y sigue sirviendo el licor. Que fácil era dejarse vencer, que fácil era beber aquella copita que la antigua ella azuzaba en su interior. Voltea y va hacia donde Cora quien tiene su misma expresión, su mismo deseo de derrota.

Edward intenta mantener una charla amigable con algunos colegas, al menos con los que soporta, algunos intentan sonsacarle información, o las fuentes que utiliza para sus crónicas y reportajes, otros preguntan sobre la gente a quien ha entrevistado y cómo hace para llegar hasta ellos. La respuesta es simple y repleta de la prepotencia que lo caracteriza.

—Saben que no haré preguntas idiotas, por eso me buscan.

Algunos de sus colegas bufan otros simplemente se alejan porque no lo aguantan. Pero nadie sabe el enorme esfuerzo que hace para estar en aquella fiesta, nunca ha sido bueno para los eventos sociales, jamás ha sentido empatía por alguien más allá de su pequeño círculo familiar. Es un hombre extremadamente tímido, solo su abuela y Johana lo sabían. Recuerda como su padre lo ha mostrado como un mono de feria en los últimos años, ufanándose de sus triunfos y del hecho de que es Edward Cullen, cosa que ha detestado con todo su corazón, sin embargo, el permitir que su padre se achaque sus éxitos es la manera sutil de su venganza, sabe que el viejo en su interior se resiente de los triunfos de su hijo bastardo. También detesta la feria de hipocresías que en estos eventos se ve, y que al final todos van por una razón, menos la indicada.

Él solo quiere ir a escribir.

Está embebido por la escritura como hacía muchos años no lo estaba, en la habitación del hotel lo espera una historia de amor que apenas aparece en el horizonte de la escritura ¿Quién creería que el frío Edward Cullen se atrevería a escribir una historia de amor? La saga por la que era famoso tuvo una historia de amor poderosa, que sin embargo a lo largo de los cinco libros él le quedó a deber, esa era la crítica más fuerte que se le habían hecho, para él escribir una historia de amor entre toda la cronología, mundos inventados, tierras oscuras era simplemente imposible. Además, él un cínico por naturaleza siempre creyó que escribir sobre el amor era prostituir lo que escribía. Las mujeres de sus historias eran lejanas, sin poco atractivo y repletas de adjetivos que no las llevaban a ninguna parte, esa era su crítica, para él era política, guerra, misticismo donde las mujeres actuaban por deseo, ambición o codicia. Cuando volvió a escribir, a plantearse una nueva novela volvió a los viejos vicios, vicios que lo hicieron famoso y respetado en un sector de los lectores, pero que en algunos sectores más heterodoxos lo hicieron cobarde y se atrevieron a llamarlo pomposo y acartonado, él sabía que podía hacerlo mejor, pero simplemente mantenía su estilo tan solo por temor a que lo llamaran cursi. Su nueva novela debía ser una historia de amor en plena India, una lucha de tradiciones, religión y costumbres donde la familia, el honor, la violencia y hasta el mismo lenguaje fuese el colofón para contar lo que deseaba: un hombre, una mujer, una tragedia.

—Señor ¿más vino?

La voz lo sorprendió, estaba en balcón mirando la ciudad.

—No.

La voz de Bella le pareció una intromisión a sus pensamientos, por lo tanto escucharla le causó rabia.

— ¿Está seguro?

Ella le sonrío ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué juego cósmico hizo que ella llegara a su vida y de un momento a otro sintiera tanto, y que aquellos sentimientos para él tuvieran algo parecido a la compasión y a la furia?

—No sabía que te tenía que repetir las cosas dos veces, Isabella.

Su contestación fue terriblemente grosera y fría, pero no se disculpó.

Bella calló, miró su ropa de trabajo, que aunque bonita la distinguía como una trabajadora más del hotel.

— ¿No se cansa de ser tan odioso?

— ¿No te cansas de ser tan molesta?

Isabella reprime ¡Un jódete, idiota! No podía hacerlo delante de todos, además el hombre era el centro de atención de todo el mundo, no debía darse el lujo de estampillarle una cachetada en su paliducho rostro.

—Si necesita algo de beber, por favor, dígalo señor.

—Serás a la primera que diga ¿no estás aquí para servir?

Bella se empina en sus tacones, ni en sueños podría llegarle tan siquiera a sus hombros, pero su actitud era altiva y orgullosa.

—Ser agradable no le constaría, se lo aseguro.

—No soy un hombre agradable, no se me necesita agradable, Isabella.

—Entonces ¿por qué me salvó de Jane?

Una mueca cínica se dibujó en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer como si fuera su rostro tuviese una máscara guasona y ofensiva.

—Por favor, querida, bájate de la nube, no eres una doncella para que seas salvada, ni yo soy un príncipe en busca de honores y prebendas—se acerca—no busco la flor de tu doncellez, querida, si mal no lo recuerdo esa ya la tuve…varias veces, y no eres la virgen pura que me dará el cielo.

La cara pequeña y delgada de Isabella se puso sería, en ese momento su lengua viperina y ofensiva no tenía la respuesta para la grosería, tan solo mostró como las palabras hirientes de aquel hombre fueron dardos directos que dieron en el blanco. Su rostro era tristeza y melancolía. La barbilla de ella tembló y sus ojos fueron acuosos y vulnerables.

En la cabeza de Edward la voz de su abuela resonó:

_Maldito estúpido ¡así no se trata a una mujer! ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que te enseñé?_

Pero antes de que él pudiese disculparse, la mucama había dado tres grandes pasos para alejarse de él, dejándolo con la palabra "disculpa" en los labios.

Caminó, pero la figura de Jane se interpuso en su camino, ésta ya estaba ebria y no medía las consecuencias.

—Lo que me has dicho en estos días es asqueroso, lo que dijiste hace unos minutos fue grosero.

Edward iba a hacerle el quite, pero ella lo retuvo agarrando su brazo con fuerza y enterrándole las uñas.

—Te dije que no deseaba hablar contigo, Jane.

—Por favor, deja de ser quisquilloso.

Edward se le enfrenta con ojos de tigre encerrado.

—No somos amigos, Jane.

—Eso es porque no has querido, tú y yo, sería algo grandioso, podría conseguir que llegarás a todos en la Casa Blanca, las mejores entrevistas, reportajes, libros ¡el poder!

Con un movimiento certero y preciso, Edward quita la garra que lo atrapa, se planta ante la mujer y la observa con indiferencia.

—Ya tengo el poder.

—Nunca es suficiente.

—Eres tan hija de tu padre—empequeñece su mirada— no necesito nada de ti, hace una hora te salvé del ridículo, no por eso me voy a arrepentir de lo que te dije hace unos días, Jane—la música suena y una tonada para bailar revolotea en la atmósfera, toma a la mujer de la cintura y la abraza y finge con ella bailar—soy un hombre rencoroso, y me sostengo en lo que te dije, aún escucho el llanto de Johana contándome lo que le hiciste—la mujer emite un gritillo por lo bajo—fue asqueroso y aun así lo intentaste conmigo, porque sé lo que deseabas, y si Johana estuviera viva, seguirías odiándola, la odias ahora más, y eso Jane, es algo que cobro, no me jodas, porque te jodo y no de la manera que sueñas.

—Maldito.

La suelta, busca a Bella entre la gente, Jane lo entiende, ha visto esa mirada con Johana, con Tania.

— ¿Te follas la sirvienta?

El hombre, maestro de literatura y periodismo político en Oxford, rompe con la fachada de hombre que no permite que nadie lo saque de su terreno seguro y muestra lo que su padre de él desprecia.

—Follo a todas las que me da la gana.

— ¿A Johana?

—Oh sí.

Una risa burlona sale de la mujer—Nunca a Tania.

Edward no contesta, recorre a la mujer con la mirada, le brinda aquel verde potente de desprecio, de asco, de nada. Se acerca a ella, Jane da un paso hacia atrás, un día escuchó de Johana que Edward era violento cuando menos se esperaba, pero él la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla, un beso helado, repleto del veneno de la indiferencia.

— ¿No es triste que haga el amor a la mujer más insignificante de todas y que a ti solo te de un beso de despedida, Jane?

Años, años en que el llanto de Johana en una noche de lluvia en la campiña hiciera que él se acercara a ella, años en que esa niña vulnerable sintió que fue traicionada y violentada por su debilidad, años en que él intentó que la herida que Jane Lowell infringió en ella fuese cerrada, y ahora, finalmente pudo lograr su cometido.

Johana, su esposa, finalmente fue vengada.

* * *

**Hola chicas, capítulo cortico, en los próximos días vendrá uno nuevo, en dos, quizás tres capítulos revelaré con más definición hacia dónde va está historia, estén atentas, porque a modo de spoiler tendremos a Mister Edward en Inglaterra con un integrante nuevo en su familia, que emoción, me como las uñas cuando pienso en eso. **

**Mil gracias a todas las nenas que comentan, a las lectoras fantasmas, a todas las que se pasen por aquí. Besitos mordelones. **


	8. Quijote

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. **_

**Capítulo VII.**

**Quijote**

* * *

Esa noche no había dormido, la sensación de culpa lo asfixiaba ¡odiaba el sentimiento de la culpa! Como hombre intelectual; la culpa era un rezago de una moral que para él ya estaba muerta ¡culpa! Sin embargo, como hombre intelectual también entendía el concepto de responsabilidades éticas, eso lo entendía muy bien, era su caballo de batalla como periodista, maestro y escritor.

_Idiota._

Lo repetía una y otra vez al pensar en el rostro de Isabella cuando él con su verbo venenoso la ofendió.

No sentía nada por la mujer, pero el hecho de haberla tratado de semejante manera le recordó a su abuela, madre, esposa y Tanía, sobre todo le recordó a su madre. Ninguna mujer debía ser tratada de esa manera. El rostro de su padre se le vino a la mente. El maldito viejo se había esmerado por tratar a su madre como una basura, él se juró que no lo haría jamás con ninguna mujer, pero lo hizo, y fue entonces cuando su padre apareció en su cabeza, sentado en su enorme escritorio, con la pipa de oro, fumando un ripio de un olor especiado, elegante, fino, siendo todo un hijo de puta.

¡No podía dejar que él lo venciera!

Esperó a que Bella apareciera para terminar de arreglar su habitación del hotel. No llegó. Quizás el hecho de que más de la mitad del hotel había sido desalojado, o porque la enorme fiesta terminó casi a la madrugada. Quizás ella no tendría su turno de trabajo.

Llamó a su abuela, quien contaba las horas para que él volviera, y quien por enésima vez le recordó el regalo, la fiesta de cumpleaños y le dio un discurso que no era necesario sobre la enorme importancia del acontecimiento familiar que en los próximos días se realizaría.

—Abuela, no soy un desalmado, y sabes que cada año ese día es el más importante para mí, aunque no lo creas tengo corazón.

—Yo sé que lo tienes, por eso, no puedes arriesgarlo en perderlo.

—Deja de ser melodramática.

La escuchó bufar, podía adivinar el gesto de ella tras el teléfono.

—Edward Cullen, detesto ese tipo de afirmaciones, por eso es que los ingleses tenemos tan mala fama ¿acaso tener sentimientos reales y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos es un gesto de incultura? ¡Mierda!

—Abuela.

—Vas por ahí con veinte años de educación, con millones de libros leídos, idiomas, viajes y todo eso, y crees que puedes pasar sobre la emoción, el dolor, la alegría y los sentimientos de la gente como te da la gana, y con una frase lapidaria invalidarlo todo.

Un carraspeo seco sale de su garganta, sabe de lo que ella habla. La mayor parte de su vida ha hecho de la palabra y la expresión la huida perfecta para las emociones más básicas. Su esposa Johana no logró derribar ese muro de intelecto en el que se sumió para así parecer ante todos, sobre todo ante su familia un majestuoso cínico, una hermosa estatua sin emociones.

Solo Tanía había logrado que toda emoción escondida pudiera salir un poco a flote, ni siquiera…

—Tú sabes a quien he amado, Esme.

—Lo sé mi amor—su voz es suave y tranquila—Debes decirlo más seguido, muy pronto eso te constará muy caro, querido, que no sea demasiado tarde.

¿Cómo decirle que temía a esas emociones que lo hacían ser vulnerable? Serlo era demostrar cuan desamparado había estado toda su vida.

Se fijó en la hora, once de la mañana, toda su rutina interrumpida, tan solo porque la culpa de veinte años de educación para pisotear, había sido virulentamente expuesta en unas pocas palabras.

Comenzó a escribir con serenidad al principio, pero la historia bullía en su cerebro como si enormes bolas de fuego venidas desde los cielos se estrellaran contra su cabeza. Diálogos, imágenes, geografías, palabras de amor, sensaciones, olores, los colores titilaban en la visión interior que un escritor debe tener. Los perfumes, el sabor, oh el sabor se derramaba en su paladar, el sabor de la mujer que el personaje amaba, el sabor de su saliva, o de su piel húmeda mojada por la lluvia, ella sabía a miel, a durazno, piña dulce, el sonido de su voz, las inflexiones de su acento, la O que se alargaba y la I que susurraba.

¿De dónde salía aquella historia? ¿Por qué las voces explotaban en su interior? No era una historia repensada y analizada como fueron sus otras novelas, no, ésta era diferente, torrentes, mareas, fuego quemante.

Abuela ¿es esto lo que desea de mí?

¿Era esta la historia que él deseaba contar? Su yo analítico decía que nunca ganaría un Nobel con una historia que hablaba de como su amante dormitaba sobre su mano derecha y cómo era hipnotizador el simple ritmo de su respiración.

Cursi, ilógico, y estúpido.

Pero la historia estaba allí, en él, y los dos amantes lo observaban, narrándole a él, un hombre con temor de emociones, todas las emociones contenidas en el simple respirar de los amantes.

La vida estaba allí.

La vida de las palabras, esa que él se negaba como Edward Cullen.

De pronto un espasmo en su estómago y un retorcijo, era hambre, hambre que desde hacía una semana parecía no mermar, era como si su cuerpo fuese el de un hombre que durante treinta años hubiese vivido en una cueva y su único alimento hubiesen sido las raíces amargas que dentro de ella crecía y que después de aquella larga reclusión en la oscuridad, un día cualquiera saliera al mundo y descubriese que en éste existieran todos esos sabores que su memoria había olvidado.

Se levanta, era tarde ¿Isabella? y las palabras asquerosas que le dijo lo torturan. Llama a recepción y le informan que su comida había estado lista pero que él no había confirmado.

—Y no se molestaron en llamar ¿qué si hubiese sido asesinado? O ¿un ataque al corazón?—la voz de Edward era metálica, aparentemente calmada, pero que denotaba una gran furia interna—mi hedor abría delatado mi cadáver putrefacto.

La mujer se quedó en silencio por un segundo, trece años en el hotel y las veces en que el muy insoportable y hermoso Mister Cullen llamaba era para poner una queja que paralizaba a todos con el miedo de un despido masivo. No lo llamaron porque las veces anteriores desató un infierno sobre el hotel. Decir que el señor Cullen era un imbécil redomado era ofrecerle un halago.

—Le ofrezco mis disculpas, caballero.

—La cena, cinco minutos.

Un por favor no le habría costado, pero no le dio la gana de decirlo. Mil trecientos dólares por día le daba el derecho de exigir; un sopapo imaginario golpeó su cabeza, era su abuela Esme, diciéndole que así ella no lo crío, era innoble.

_¡Gracias a Dios, tú madre no está! estaría muy triste por quien te has convertido._

¡Su madre! Apenas la recordaba, una imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo sentada en el porche, silenciosa, enamorada de la niebla, tratando de entender el mundo, oculta del sonido de las cosas.

Por ella, solo por ella, él era lo que era, por nadie más. Por la madre que se fue, por la del corazón roto, por esa madre del silencio, él un día levantó una espada invisible y decapitó con orgullo y prepotencia las cabezas de todos los que se regodearon en su vulnerabilidad de lirio.

A los diez minutos tocaron a su puerta, esperaba con ansiedad a Isabella, deseaba pedirle disculpas ¡al menos puedo hacerlo!

Pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la mujer que entró junto con el camarero era una muy diferente.

—Su cena, señor, se le pide disculpas por el inconveniente.

La mujer que le habló era alguien de unos treinta años de edad, con evidente sobrepeso. Por un momento la presencia de las dos personas lo incomodó. Se metió las manos en su chaqueta y de frente a los dos trabajadores les brindó una mirada agresiva. La camarera parecía nerviosa, y mientras servía no atinaba a mirarlo a los ojos, ojos que Edward describiría como dos pequeñas nueces que se perdían entre aquel rostro regordete, al igual que sus labios delgados que parecían desaparecer por el tic de sumirlos hasta solo ser un diminuto pellizco.

— ¿Desea que le arregle la habitación, señor?

Sabía que la mujer estaba intimidada. Cora ya lo conocía, días antes ella había estado en esa misma habitación y él con su terrible mal humor y displicencia la asustó, por eso ella rogó que no se le volviera a asignar al señor Cullen. Además que la belleza física del hombre era terrible para ella, éste le recordaba la poca autoestima de la que gozaba y como la adolescente que aun en ella persistía; hombres como ese la enfrentaban con la realidad que para ella significaba el espejo y la báscula. Sin embargo él no la recordaba, para Edward el mundo era un sinfín de cosas y personas a las que no prestaba atención, eran solo aire.

— ¿La otra mucama?

La pregunta fue hecha a quemarropa, Cora comenzó a temblar, y en medio segundo se desató un llanto que hizo que Edward abriera los ojos desmesuradamente. Dirigió su mirada al camarero quien parecía no saber qué hacer, si ayudar a la pobre amiga, o quedarse quieto para no desatender sus funciones de terminar de servir la cena.

El llanto de la pobre Cora se convirtió en una búsqueda de oxígeno y de hipos intermitentes que hacían que sus hombros saltaran hacia arriba.

— ¡Dios!—dijo él lleno de impaciencia— ¿Qué carajos dije?

Pero la mujer seguía llorando.

—Fue despedida esta mañana, señor, una de las huéspedes la acusó de robo—el camarero contestó con voz monofónica y sin pensarlo fue y abrazo a Cora sosteniéndola de los hombros y sacando un pañuelo para limpiarle los mocos.

Al segundo Edward toma una jarra de agua, sirve un vaso sin dilaciones se lo da de beber a la mujer ¿cómo qué robo? ¡Isabella no era una ladrona! Era una mujer recalcitrante, contestataria, rebelde, con una boca de camionero, y alguien a quien nadie podría pisotear ¿pero ladrona? ¡No! ¡Debía ser un error!

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

La pobre mujer levanta su cara hinchada y su naricilla roja está húmeda por el llanto, Edward puede adivinar que tras aquella expresión se encuentra una mujer extremadamente dulce, él le sonrió y ella se asustó más, la vio estremecerse para arrancar en una nueva oleada de llanto.

— ¿Ahora qué hice?

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Cora—la respuesta vino del camarero—su nombre es Cora y está muy triste porque Bella era una de sus mejores amigas, todos estamos furiosos por semejante despido, sabiendo muy bien que las cámaras de seguridad tienen grabado que la mujer que la acusa de robo tenía su pulsera en la fiesta, y aun así la despidieron.

¡Jane!

¿Por qué le importa? ¿Por qué debe meterse en un lio que no le atañe? ¿Por qué siente aquella furia que lo carcome por dentro?

Jane, una pequeña araña mediocre.

Jane representaba todo aquello que odió desde niño, todo aquello que lo hizo ser lo que es ahora, por lo que su madre murió.

Era su momento de hacer justicia, de nuevo.

* * *

Bella no ha llorado, no ha dicho una sola palabra, está sentada frente al televisor de su pequeño apartamento, se abstrae en miles de pensamientos, permite que toda su vida sea recordada frente a una tasa de café fría que sirvió al medio día, tiene aún su uniforme del hotel, y oye sin escuchar y ve sin observar.

Su corazón late pausadamente, pero cada palpitar es un dolor potente que no le permite respirar.

Durante años Bella Swan fue una mujer encerrada en un pueblo, cuya comunicación con el resto del mundo era la enorme carretera interestatal que la conectaba con el resto de la península y que la llevaba directo a la ciudad de Seattle. Sin embargo siempre estuvo encerrada, viviendo la vida de una mujer indolente, niña adolorida por la muerte del padre, y por el silencio digno de la mamá que ante todos manejó su duelo y su vergüenza en un completo silencio. Recuerda que se la pasó culpando a Renée por todo y sin entender cuan impresionante era aquella mujer. Recuerda lo triste que se sintió al entender lo mal que la había juzgado.

Fue su divorcio de Jacob y la pérdida de un hijo la que logró que descubriera quien era su madre, que le perdonó todo lo que hizo y que la acompañó en un doloroso proceso, al final descubrió que era una mujer llena de miedos, y que su progenitora era un ser poderoso que le enseñó la dignidad y como ser fuerte sin hacer alardes de ello. Su madre fue ese amor que descubrió en sus veintes y que añoraba por sobre cualquier cosa, recuerda cómo se enamoró de su amor por el cine, por el té helado, por los carruseles, por el perfume, por las viejas comedias de la t.v, por abrir un libro de viajes y señalar hermosos lugares para soñar y por Humphrey Bogart y Casablanca ¡Cómo deseaba que ella estuviera allí y la hiciera sentir bien con tan solo escucharla! Renée que le dio fuerzas para salir del pueblo, enfrentarse al clan Black y tener esperanzas de nuevo.

¿Ahora?

De nuevo enfrentada a la catástrofe de no tener trabajo ¿qué le quedaba? No podía llorar, no ahora, de nada valdría.

No podía volver a Forks, no podía dar marcha atrás, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada en ese momento, empezar de cero era algo que simplemente la frustraba ¡el mundo era tan injusto! Tener que volver a enfrentar la infamia tan sólo porque era una mujer sin nada, odiaba ser vulnerable, detestaba cada cosa que le hacía recordar como al ser una mujer pobre y sin educación la dejaba desarmada. ¿Cuándo creyó en su vida que estaría tan sola? El celular timbraba, pero ella no contestó, seguramente serían sus amigos del hotel quienes al saber de su despido mostraron su tristeza y descontento, al menos eso tenía: buenos amigos, pero no quería contestar, ni quería importunar.

Se arrastró hacia el baño y soltó su cabello, se miró al espejo y solo vio a una mujer de casi treinta años con grandes ojeras, boca reseca y con los ojos agotados, un agotamiento profundo que solo ella podía ver, era el agotamiento de la soledad.

Se lava el rostro y peina su cabello, come algo de tallarines y apaga el televisor. Volver a Forks ¡jamás! Quizás abra el viejo libro de viajes y apunte a alguna parte, allí irá, no puede tener miedo, ya no es hora de temer a nada.

Un sonido la sorprende, son golpes en la puerta, golpes intensos y repetitivos. Contando cada paso se acerca a la puerta, mira por el ojo avizor que le dice quién es y casi se va para atrás, en su vida pensó que algo así le pasaría.

Abre la puerta con rapidez, mientras que ella intenta no parecer el zombie de hace algunos momentos.

—Bella—el hombre saluda.

—Señor Volturi.

El viejo administrador del prestigioso hotel le sonríe amablemente, no se mueve de su sitio, es un caballero y espera que le hagan una invitación. Isabella se siente atontada, no sabe qué hacer y por medio segundo ambos parecen perdidos, es entonces que ella reacciona colocando su mano en el pecho.

—Pase por favor.

— ¿No es molestia? Te llamamos al celular, pero no contestabas.

—No quise contestar, eso es todo, señor.

El hombre da un paso adelante, horas antes él mismo había hecho formal el despido, lo que le pareció injusto y terrible. Decisión que hizo que amenazara a los administradores del hotel por renunciar, sin embargo los dueños de éste estaban al igual que Volturi con las manos atadas y renunciar no hubiese hecho la diferencia. Ahora, él mismo pondría la cara para enmendar el terrible error que se cometió.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?—señala una de las sillas que acompaña la mesa del comedor.

—Claro que sí—la respuesta fue seca, al instante ella se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba lejana y que quizás ésta daba la impresión de tener una disposición a la rabia o al odio, cosa que era totalmente incorrecta. Entendía que el hombre hacia su trabajo, es más, le agradecía, el manager del hotel siempre la había protegido y enseñado.

—No me odies, querida.

—Oh no—ella corre y se sienta frente a él—le agradezco todo.

—Debes entender querida, que yo al igual que tú soy un trabajador, durante treinta y cinco años he estado en ese hotel, comencé como botones, camarero, asistente de limpieza, y nunca en mi vida me había tocado hacer lo que hice hoy; he despedido mucha gente, pero nunca por razones tan injustas.

—Yo no robé nada, en las cámaras se ve como ella tenía la estúpida pulsera ¡usted la vio!

—Todos la vimos, Isabella, pero el padre de la señorita Lowell es uno de los hombres más importantes de la política en el mundo ¿sabe lo que eso significa? Un dedo sobre nosotros y en menos de un mes todo estaría muerto y serían casi quinientos empleos, y miles de personas que dependen del hotel.

—Lo sé.

Repentinamente la mano del hombre toma la de Isabella, sonríe con picardía.

—Pero no te preocupes—la sonrisa se hace más amplia— ¿puedes perdonar a este viejo italiano amante del drama por no haber comenzado con una buena noticia? Por eso también vine yo personalmente.

Ella parpadea, ladea su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, no entiende, solo está cansada.

—El error ha sido enmendado, querida, el hotel te ofrece disculpas y mañana mismo puedes volver a retomar tu trabajo, es más, el hotel te ofrece una semana de descanso con todo pago, Isabella.

El corazón de Bella late rápidamente y siente unos leves retorcijones en su estómago—no entiendo.

—Hubieras visto, querida—el viejo se levanta, en su mente escucha los acordes de una ópera, es el acto principal, respira con fuerza—el mismo senador llamó a la junta, se humilló frente a todos, y luego me llamó a mí, hubiera dado todo para verlo personalmente, se disculpó en nombre de su hija, dijo que todo había sido un terrible error ¡diablos! Fue algo digno de escuchar, digno de ver como Jane Lowell fue sacada del hotel por la puerta trasera ¡Dios mío, Isabella!

Bella no atinaba, los gestos teatrales de Aro eran agrandados y su estatura regular se tornó en majestuosa cuando narraba los hechos, pero en su cabeza, ella no podía comprender nada de lo que ocurría.

—Señor Volturi, por favor más despacio.

—Oh—se sienta de nuevo y toma su mano—Esto no es nada, te lo voy a contar todo.

Aro toma un poco de agua, el color ha vuelto al rostro de Isabella, y por un segundo mira hacia arriba, da las gracias a su ángel de la guarda, y se jura que esta segunda oportunidad le dará a su mamá todos los motivos de orgullo.

—Edward Cullen, Isabella, ese hombre te rescató.

Y así comienza la historia. En las horas de la tarde un ecuánime y frio Edward, se presentó a la oficina de Aro Volturi, su voz gélida y su perfecto acento que no denota ninguna emoción posible pidió que le mostraran las pruebas por las que su mucama, la única que él soportaba, la que aunque no hacía las cosas perfectas como él las pedía, al menos se acercaba a lo que él deseaba.

—Al menos tiende la cama de forma decente—dice con tono suficiente— no tengo porque aguantarme otra mujer que no entiende que las sabanas debes estar sin una arruga y que comprende mi necesidad de no tener que oler desinfectantes con olor a jazmines.

Volturi cuenta como Jane acusó a la mucama de que días antes se le había perdido su brazalete favorito, uno que papá Lowell le regaló el día en que finalmente se divorció de Spencer Troy, famoso golfista profesional. Jane cuenta que la mucama ese día aprovechándose de los nervios de la pobre mujer agarró el brazalete y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se lo llevó. Historia harto ridícula y sin ningún contexto o prueba, es más sin un ápice de imaginación para narrar bien una mentira. Sin embargo Isabella contrarrestando dice que el brazalete estaba en la muñeca de Jane la noche misma de la fiesta, y al decirlo las cámaras revelan que efectivamente Jane lo llevó toda la noche. El enfrentamiento entre Volturi y la señorita hija del senador hace que ésta llame a su papi y que inmediatamente el senador vaya a instancias más altas, y pasando por sobre las pruebas. Bella Swan una mucama cualquiera, una entre miles, una basura blanca, una desconocida vaya a parar a la calle.

Edward con ese aire displicente que lo hace aterrador, agarra su celular y frente a la mirada de Volturi y la señora Mitchell llama al senador. Volturi observa como el maestro de Oxford University, llamado la piraña del periodismo en el mundo, hace un repaso sobre sus uñas, mientras espera con paciencia que el senador en persona le conteste.

Toma un vaso de whisky seco que la señora Mitchell le sirve, a la que por cierto no le da las gracias. Es impecable, un solo hilo de sus cabellos cobre se salen de su puesto, bebé, repasa la oficina, vuelve a sus uñas y finalmente el senador Lowell contesta la llamada, en el rostro del señor Cullen aparece una sonrisa, pero es una sonrisa cínica repleta de significados, que solo el dueño de ella entiende. La señora Mitchell no sabe porque pero toma la mano de su viejo amigo y jefe, de pronto la voz suave y contenida surge. Parece hablando del clima, oh si la política, oh si demócratas, el Brexit, es inminente que la primera ministra va a renunciar, la ultraderecha se ha tomado Latino américa y ésta hace peso sobre las nuevas ideas socialistas que parece han inflamado los ánimos de todos.

—Vaya ¡la gente menos favorecida pidiendo derechos y justicia!—y ahí ataca con esa misma voz suave que despedaza a sus entrevistados y estudiantes. La atmósfera cambia en pocos segundos, no hay piedad con el senador Lowell, lo amenaza con un artículo contundente donde ciertos trapos sucios salen a la luz—tengo fotos senador, ciertos documentos que sugieren la venta de armas a oriente—se escucha como el hombre grita al otro lado, amenaza también, pero el rostro del periodista no cambia—sabes muy bien que puedo destrozar la vida de tu niña ¿recuerdas a mi esposa? No fue divertido senador, no tienes porqué arriesgarte tan solo porque tu hija quiere meterse en mi ¡puta ropa interior!—las últimas tres palabras las grita fuerte, los dos administradores del hotel chocan sus miradas.

Un fuerte improperio se escucha al otro lado de la línea, Edward ha regresado a su actitud impasible, hace un gesto de fastidio y dice—necesito que la mujer recupere su trabajo, no voy a permitir que la inútil de tu hija siga haciendo destrozos por la vida tan solo porque cree que es mejor que todos, es una mujer de treinta y dos años, que madure ya, al menos métela a un maldito curso de pintura y que deje su obsesión con mi familia—Edward se aleja de los dos administradores y va hacia la ventana—puedo joderte por muchas cosas, eres un tipo a quien puedo admirar Lowell, pero esa manera de tratar a la gente no lo voy a permitir, es así que dentro una hora quiero escuchar que la mujer ha vuelto a su trabajo, no te pido que tu hija se disculpe, pero al menos sácala de mi vida o cómprale un marido.

Algo dice el senador detrás de la línea, no hay un solo gesto, al final el periodista cuelga la llamada y se queda en silencio viendo el panorama frente al hotel.

—Vivimos en un mundo duro—los mira directamente, sus palabras son suaves y tienen un dejo introspectivo—parece que no cambia.

Alarga su estatura, coloca sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—señor Volturi, comuníquese con la mujer para que ella regrese al trabajo.

Camina resuelto hacia la puerta.

— ¿Por qué le importa, señor Cullen?—la pregunta viene de la señora Mitchell quien levanta la ceja y lo observa de forma sospechosa.

Se escucha un fuerte suspiro.

—Podría decirle señora Mitchell que estoy harto de ver como el poder solo quiere aplastar a la gente, decirle que durante toda mi vida he sido testigo de este tipo de atropellos, decirle que no me gusta ver la injusticia, pero también puedo decir que la mucama ¿cómo se llama?

—Isabella.

—Ella limpia mi habitación con cuidado y ha soportado que yo sea un cabrón.

Los dos trabajadores se quedan en silencio.

—Me quedaré tres semanas más, así que no estoy para soportar a alguien que no conozco.

Isabella escucha la historia, quiere llorar. Nunca pensó que ese hombre haría eso por ella. Pone sus manos en su pecho y algo en ella explota, empieza a temblar en un sofoco que no puede reprimir.

—Ya querida—Aro la abraza y así la consuela—a la hora el senador llamó a los dueños del hotel y todo volvió a ser lo de antes.

—Me gusta mi trabajo.

—Lo sabemos.

—Nunca robaría a nadie, nunca.

El abrazo del hombre mayor se hizo muy fuerte—vete a dormir, descansa que ha sido un día terrible para ti, mañana vuelves Bella, y comenzaremos de nuevo—la toma de su cara—no sé cómo ha sido tu vida mujer, presiento que no fue fácil, pero presiento que estás para cosas grandes, así que pon buena cara, y se la galletita fuerte que eres, todos están esperándote.

—Gracias, señor—la voz se le quiebra por la emoción, viene a su mente un recuerdo de su padre en su niñez, cantando a su lado, jugando con su muñeca favorita o simplemente despidiéndose de ella en su primer día de escuela. Lo sabe, lo ha sabido siempre, es una huérfana, y la voz de Aro Volturi le recuerda cuan sola se siente y cuanta falta le hace sus padres en su vida.

La soledad es una cuota amarga que ella ha debido pagar.

A las siete de la mañana los casilleros son una algarabía, Cora, Emily, y las demás trabajadoras hacen fiesta porque creían que su jefe y amiga no volvería, fue tan solo un día, pero el despido injusto y el saber lo vulnerables que eran ante muchas cosas, hizo que todos fueran conscientes de quienes eran para el mundo del poder. Todos hacen chistes e intentan alegrar a una Bella que necesitaba tras una noche de desvelo risa y el abrazo de quienes eran su familia. Cora la abraza y como la mujer sensible que es, alarga el abrazo largo rato, Emily amenaza ir por el culo de Jane Lowell, cosa que todos apoyan y al final se prometen ir a un bar y celebrar el fin de semana.

Bella solo está feliz de regresar.

* * *

Él no sonríe, sus ojos verdes brillan y tienen una chispa que oculta secretos que ella quisiera conocer ¡el hombre la salvó! No sabía si besarlo, o pegarle una cachetada, todo al mismo tiempo, se veía a sí misma como una de esas mujeres de las viejas películas que su mamá amaba.

Ella está en los límites de la puerta y Edward frente a ella la observa con aquel aire frío que es parte de lo que ese hombre quiere aparentar.

—Isabella.

Su nombre es dicho en cuatro sílabas susurradas, ella tiembla levemente y una lágrima pequeña corre por su mejilla. Hay un silencio entre los dos, él saca su pañuelo y limpia el rostro de aquella mujer, hace muchos años hizo lo mismo por Johana.

—Es usted un hombre raro. Gracias señor Cullen.

Su voz es un murmullo infantil, no quiere mostrar cuan vulnerable es, pero no puede evitarlo, da un paso al frente con ojos tímidos, es entonces cuando Edward sonríe con una mueca torcida y le guiña un ojo—bueno, señorita Swan, pensé que me daría una cachetada por lo de la fiesta y me diría ¡cabrón, odioso!

Bella levanta su rostro y se sorprende al ver aquel gesto de niño divertido, algo en ella se estremece ¿Quién demonios es ese hombre?

—Me salvó, lo hizo.

Edward parpadea, del gesto sonriente pasa al gesto melancólico que al igual que el anterior solo muestra a poca gente, es un hombre que camina en dos mundos, y eso para alguien como Isabella es aterrador.

—Soy Quijote.

Ella ladea la cabeza— ¿El de los molinos de viento?

El maestro de Oxford baja la mirada lánguidamente, recuerda a alguien entrañable dibujando en un cuaderno un hombre viejo mirando el horizonte mientras en éste se ven los enormes molinos.

¡Cómo ha traicionado aquella mujer!

—El poeta.

Bella no entiende, pero algo emotivo la emociona y sin saber cómo agradecer se lanza hacia su salvador y lo abraza—es usted un héroe—por un momento ambos se quedan en silencio. Edward escucha el pequeño sollozo de quien lo abraza, varias veces en su vida ha estado en esa posición, tratando de consolar a mujeres como Isabella Swan.

—Shiiis, tranquila—da palmaditas sobre la espalda—entonces ¿ya no soy un cabrón?—trata de aligerar el momento con una voz tranquila y relajada.

—Bueno, yo no diría eso.

Él suelta la carcajada—sigues siendo mi Kate.

Hay un silencio entre los dos, Bella levanta su rostro — ¿por qué lo hizo?

Suspira, aleja a la mujer de forma dulce—podría decirte que soy ese Quijote que va peleando por los que no tienen voz, Bella, podría decirte que soy un adalid de la justicia.

—Por favor, en palabras que entienda.

Edward se acerca y agacha su cabeza al nivel de la mucama—me encanta eso de ti, no tengo porque sorprenderte con mi lenguaje.

—Pues si no entiendo una coma de lo que dice.

Lo ve alejarse hacia el escritorio, sentarse en la silla y descansar su anatomía en ella. Está agotado de una forma que va más allá de lo físico, lo entiende, así también está ella, agotada por todo.

—Odio que la gente joda a los desfavorecidos, detesto que alguien que tiene poder crea que puede pisotear a los demás, puedo ser un dolor en el trasero Bella, todos en este hotel dan fe de eso, exijo excelencia, puntualidad, es el trabajo, así soy con todos, sobre todo conmigo mismo, pero…—levanta su mirada—no esto, no la humillación sistemática, no sobre gente que parece no tener voz, así que estas son mis pequeñas venganzas Bella, mis pequeñas grandes venganzas y Jane y su padre me las debían, detesto esa mujer, también lo hice por eso, ¿ves? No soy tan altruista.

Bella se acerca, no entiende la palabra, pero si el contexto de todo aquel monologo.

— ¿Por qué quiere aparentar que es malo y odioso?

Una carcajada amarga sale de su pecho.

—Soy un amargado odioso, Isabella, no aparento nada.

—No es así, es un buen hombre.

—No lo soy.

El hombre clava su mirada en ella, la recorre con lentitud entre deseo, inquietud. La mira inquisitivo, registrando cada cosa que en Bella la hace especial y extraña para un hombre como él, la observa como un escultor que busca tras el mármol la forma deseada.

—Soy tan terrible que en este momento en que podemos ser amigos, solo quiero follarte—aquella confesión los sorprende, es más la palabra al final lo sorprende más, hacía muchos años no la decía, no porque ésta tuviese esa carga de palabra soez, era porque no la sentía en su interior, sentir ese deseo tan abrumador que hacía que sus testículos doliera, su cuerpo se inflamara y que resoplara como un animal enjaulado y hambriento.

Ella da un paso hacia adelante, sus ojos marrones le responden con fuego. Desea al hombre con la misma intensidad que él la desea, no puede negar que desde que tuvo sexo la primera vez con él algo en su cuerpo cambió, pero sobre todo algo en su interior se fue transformando. Tener sexo con un extraño, con alguien que no conocía y con quien evidentemente no tenía nada en común la hizo probar una libertad que no sentía desde los dieciocho años.

Sin embargo él se para intempestivamente y levanta su mano diciendo con ella alto.

—Bella, Bella, Bella ¡Demonios! Acabas de decirme que soy un buen hombre y quiero serlo, ahora das un paso hacia mí y te me ofreces así.

—Somos dos personas adultas, nunca me obligaste a nada.

—Pero ahora estás vulnerable, y no voy a aprovecharme de eso, aunque me duele no estar contigo y morder ese culo impertinente.

—Puedes morderlo—sonríe picara, su rostro es todo inocencia perversa— así se hará más visible todo mi agradecimiento Mister Cabrón arrogante.

Ambos sueltan una carcajada, se dan cuenta que desde que se conocen pueden reír como dos jóvenes, entienden que pueden sentirse libres y cómodos con el otro.

—Déjame ser decente hoy, Bella.

—Prefiero cuando no lo es—pero Edward solo le contesta con un gesto misterioso y extenuado.

Bella relaja su cuerpo, va hacia las cosas de limpieza y las coloca en el centro de la habitación.

—Bueno al menos permíteme limpiar esta habitación.

—Ay por favor, eres la única que puede entenderme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Van a venir los gérmenes y van a devorarte?

—Pues no creas que no—se coloca sus lentes que lo estacionan en esa imagen del profesor, escritor y periodista, toma uno de sus libros y apunta algo en éste.

Ella rueda los ojos y dice entre bromas—pobre de la mujer que se case contigo.

Él se paraliza por un momento, piensa en Johana y cierra los ojos con dolor.

— ¿Isabella?

Ella voltea, no se ha dado cuenta de la guerra interior que sucede en el corazón de ese hombre.

— ¿Si?

—Soy viudo.

—Oh.

Bella abre los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras sostiene un trapo de limpieza.

—Por mi culpa ella está muerta.

* * *

**Hola chicas, aquí el nuevo capítulo, lo juro que me esfuerzo para que sea cortico ¡caray! Pero mi ADN dice ¡Sacha escribe largo! Y ¡Zas! Estos capítulos se vuelven extensos, pero lo bueno es que en dos veremos a nuestros protagonistas haciendo de las suyas, aténganse todas, el viaje comienza ¡Yupi! **

**Gracias a todas por sus bellos comentarios, a las que dejan RR un beso hasta la luna y más allá, a mis adoradas lectoras fantasmas mil y mil gracias. Hasta la próxima.**


	9. El tiempo no pasa entre los dos

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. **_

**Bella dama.**

**El tiempo no pasa entre los dos.**

* * *

—Soy viudo.

—Oh.

Bella abre los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras sostiene un trapo de limpieza.

—Por mi culpa ella está muerta.

Se acerca sin timidez. Edward parece no darse cuenta la proximidad de Isabella. Mira a alguna parte, Bella cree que a su pasado.

—Era una chica excepcional, realmente. Creo que jamás conoceré a alguien como ella, inteligente, muy inteligente, toda una dama.

La mucama frunce el ceño, siente la afirmación vívida, pero no con toda la emoción de un hombre enamorado de un fantasma, es como si se refiriera a una amiga muy querida. Va a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se calla, tiene miedo de meter la pata y decir algo inapropiado.

— ¿Hace mucho?

—Tres años.

Ella respira, bueno al menos no tuvo sexo con un hombre cuya esposa aún está tibia en la sepultura. Se da una bofetada mental, esa no es la manera Bella, no es la manera, ese hombre siente esa muerte y tú piensas siempre mal.

—Lo siento mucho.

Él voltea y le da una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Has perdido a alguien, Bella?

Mucha gente, responde mentalmente.

—Mi madre.

Contesta parcamente. Ambos se miran a los ojos, en ese momento se conectan de una forma irreversible.

—Mi madre murió cuando era un adolescente, es terrible.

—Sí, las madres no deberían morir.

—Jamás.

Por un segundo todo queda en silencio, en las afueras del hotel se escucha la sirena de una ambulancia, y el motor ruidoso de una moto. Todo es eso: un ruidoso mundo que debería descansar.

Bella se siente incómoda, tiempla sus labios y mira hacia los lados, no sabe qué hacer. Siente entre sus manos el limpión de aseo y lo pone contra su pecho, gira sobre sus talones y va hacia su trabajo. Edward tras ella tiene aquella sensación de desasosiego, pues ha sido por primera vez en muchos años íntimo con alguien.

Se llena de culpa ¿por qué le cuenta todo aquello a alguien que es casi una desconocida? Quizás en eso reside su confesión. En que la mujer es una total desconocida y no tiene con ella un compromiso real.

Por dos horas Isabella hace su trabajo, cambia las sabanas y coloca unas nuevas de lino blanco, se asegura que éstas no tengan una sola arruga al tenderlas, a él no le gustan. El olor que ellas desprenden es tan agradable, limpio y costoso. Recuerda lo que era dormir en ese tipo de sabanas, la sensación de belleza y pureza eran maravillosos, dormir así en medio de un olor hermoso era sentirse cerca de algo perfecto. Se esmera porque esa cama quede muy bien. Le debe a ese hombre su trabajo y vida. Después limpia el mobiliario e intenta no hacer ningún ruido, él lee, escribe con rapidez y su laptop tiene más de cuatro ventanas abiertas donde imágenes, música extraña y un sinfín de conocimiento está para que Edward los mire. Siente tanta curiosidad, pero aunque hubo entre los dos ese espacio donde solo eran dos personas, hombre y mujer hablando, ella con su trapero en mano se pone en posición de empleada.

Guarda todo resto de suciedad, llama a una de las mujeres que le ayudan en el piso y pide unas cortinas limpias que traen en menos de cinco minutos, limpia cada rincón con la presteza de una hormiguita trabajadora. Va hacia el enorme y costoso baño y pule baldosa por baldosa. Cambia el papel de baño, los jabones, y organiza los implementos de aseo. Teme agarrar algo personal, pero no puede evitar mirar como todo está muy limpio. La ropa del día anterior que se supone irán a la lavandería están dobladas sobre las canasta con una delicadeza casi femenina. Toma el pantalón, la camisa, y el bellísimo abrigo negro y va hacia el recipiente donde pone la ropa que debe ser lavada. Algo cae a sus pies, es su billetera, una leve sonrisa aparece, puede ser un hombre muy ordenado pero aquello de dejar su dinero o algo personal en los bolsillos es muy típico de los hombres, y mucho más de alguien que vive en soledad. Mira hacia puerta, se siente mal, no sabe si llamarlo, colocar su billetera sobre la mesa o simplemente dejarlo en el lavamanos donde él pueda verlo.

Como una chica haciendo una pilatuna agarra la costosa billetera de cuero negro, la cual tiene dos letras E. C. labradas en oro sobre el dorso. La aprieta ¡Dios! ¡Qué miedo! Tiene tantas ganas de husmear que se siente divertida y a la vez culpable ¡No seas chismosa, Bella! Se dice, eso es asqueroso, es la privacidad de ese hombre ¿qué diría si te ve haciendo eso? Seguramente me gritaría, pensó. El hombre tiene un carácter endemoniado y se arrepentirá de haberte salvado el culo, Isabella Swan.

Será una buena niña, sí señor, una buena niña que no le gusta meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Con resolución pone la billetera sobre el lavamanos de mármol gris y resopla con orgullo de sí misma.

¡Mierda! ¡Estoy orgullosa de mí!

Pero un diablillo juguetón la empuja desde su interior ¡Puto yo chismoso! Y sin medir consecuencias abre la lujosa cartera de cuero. ¡Ah! Quiere gritar, pero cierra la boca y abre los ojos ante ese tesoro que allí se encuentra, siente los ojos de su madre encima que le dicen que eso no se hace.

Lo siento, mami, mañana seré una buena niña católica.

Todo es igual a él, nada hay fuera de lugar, el compartimento interior tiene dos billetes de cien dólares, un papel de compra; cuarenta dólares por un libro, dos plumas, y un lápiz de dibujo ¿lápiz? ¡Señor que el tipo no sea también pintor! ¡Faltaba más! En los pequeños compartimentos había un sinfín de tarjetas, muchas de ellas de crédito que Isabella conocía muy bien, pues ella también las había usado en su vida anterior, una de ellas con un cupo de más de un cuarto de millón de dólares. Sabía que el tipo era rico, pero tener una tarjeta negra centurión era tan solo para gente de grandes fortunas. Pasó de largo por ella sin sentir la nostalgia o la envidia de algo que ella ya no tenía, esa época de su vida ya no existía, y le gustaba su sencilla tarjeta débito donde su dinero, aunque poco, le pertenecía. Allí estaba la tarjeta del seguro social británico; sin miramientos la observó, Edward Anthony Cullen, nacido el veinte de Julio de 1985 ¡Era muy joven! Vuelve su mirada hacia el salón, y lee los pocos datos personales que en ella están, antes de guardarla mira la foto y entorna los ojos, el primer ser humano que sale perfecto en una foto de frente ¡No es justo! Tarjetas de todo, seguros, no licencia de conductor ¡raro! Quizás como no vive en América no pensó necesitarla, iba a cerrar la billetera pensando que el cabrón hermoso era muy aburrido, pero algo le llamó la atención un bolsillo secreto ¿será que allí guarda los condones? Suspiró, era muy eficiente en ponérselos ¡Carajo! No es hora Bella, no es hora. Lo abrió con delicadeza ¡Fotos! ¿Quién guarda fotos en un mundo tecnológico? Una indescriptible sensación de ternura la invadió, ella solo tenía las fotos de sus padres. Quizás él también guardaba fotos de sus fantasmas.

Oh.

Baja sus hombros decaída, hace una hora le confesó que su esposa y mamá ya no estaban, ahora no siente esa curiosidad morbosa, ahora es algo más, ese hombre maniático tiene alma, y él se niega a ella. Sus fotos secretas, su secreta alma.

Una a una van apareciendo frente a ella, eran muchas, extraño, se dijo. La primera era de una mujer mayor, era reciente, tenía el cabello espeso, con un moderno corte y de color marrón rojizo, sonreía a la cámara y sus ojos de un color verde oscuro parecían brillar, ella sonreía y su labial que hacia juego con el cabello mostraba a alguien divertido y vibrante, lo que más le llamo la atención era su forma de estar vestida ¡wow! Blusa con escote profundo y un hermoso collar de piedras de colores, algo le dijo que esa mujer podía ser un ser divertido y alegre.

Seguramente de joven fue a Woodstock y cantó a voz en cuello una canción de The Door, ella le gustó de inmediato.

Pasa a la otra foto, pero ésta cambia la atmosfera de forma radical, no es una foto reciente; Bella mira al reverso creyendo que quizás existe una fecha pero no hay nada. Vuelve a la imagen y una imposible tristeza se traduce en la mujer, ella sonríe, pero no como la anterior, es una sonrisa triste, llena de melancolías, sus ojos parecen perderse en alguna parte y Bella no sabe por qué pero conoce esa mirada. Deja de respirar por un segundo, y su pecho resopla, es la mirada de su madre, repleta de significados tristes. La mujer sufre de esa manera oscura que solo mujeres como mamá Renée lo hacía, esa tristeza que estaba traducida en una melodía o en una vieja película. Se acerca a la foto y busca algo que la acerque a Edward, pero no hay nada allí, es una mujer de cabello muy largo y rubio y de boca delgada y aristocrática, le llama sobre todo la atención su excesiva delgadez.

¿Quién eres? Pregunta ¿por qué mujeres como ésta existían en el mundo? El mundo feo que no las merecía.

Busca a la esposa entre las fotos, debe de estar allí, hay una foto más de la mujer anciana y sigue teniendo aquella cualidad franca que le hace pensar a Isabella que un ser así, nunca puede estar solo. Debe de ser alguien repleto de amigas, pero lógicamente ésta no es la esposa, y la mujer de aspecto triste menos.

Una nueva foto aparece ¡caray! Este hombre es un ser de mujeres, de muchas mujeres ¡Ja! Con lo antipático que es, hace una mueca burlona, sabe muy bien que las mujeres obvian el malgenio de un hombre cuando éste parece un puto ángel. ¡Dios mío! ¿Soy una de esas mujeres? Madurar es la clave, pero ella levanta los hombros, no se casará con él ¡gracias a Dios! Por lo tanto la experiencia estética de tener un ogro con cuerpo perfecto solo se le da a una chica una vez en su vida.

Vuelve a pensar en la esposa muerta ¿Quién sería la heroína para casarse con ese maniático? Y de pronto apareció una chica, no era como las anteriores, es más, parecía alguien en quien un hombre como ese jamás se fijaría. Cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Tenía la mano sobre su mejilla y tenía el aspecto de una chica de colegio de monjas. Su mirada era tímida y precisa ¿podría ser ella la esposa? No podía ser posible, pero con aquel hombre no se podía saber.

Lo escuchó toser, guardó las fotos en los bolsillos de su delantal y colocó rápidamente la billetera sobre el lavamanos, espero un minuto, pero Edward no se movía de la silla, estaba concentrado y parecía perderse en su escritura.

Tomó las fotos, faltaban dos más, pero se sintió mal, de pronto invadir la vida de aquel hombre la hizo sentir sucia, de mala educación y completamente una traidora. Edward la había salvado, tenía su trabajo que ella adoraba y ahora se portaba como una de esas mujeres que ella odiaba.

Sacó las fotos de sus bolsillos, no deseaba ver más, vuelve a tomar la billetera para colocar las imágenes en el lugar secreto. Está nerviosa, se muerde los labios y respira con rapidez. El diablillo que en ella habita le dice, que no es para tanto, sin embargo el ideal de mujer que tiene Bella en mente y por la cual lucha cada día la repele ¡una dama, jamás, jamás haría eso! El pensamiento la impulsa, pero ¡Mierda! Una foto cae y vuela lejos de ella y ésta se mete bajo el closet de toallas del baño.

¡Dios me odia! Y si éste hombre llega y me ve con su billetera abierta y mirando como una metiche algo que no debería, si me mata es lo menos.

Si tira al suelo y extiende su mano hasta los límites de la pared, porque si, la estúpida foto está más allá de lo que su mano pequeña puede alcanzar. Vuelve y lo intenta, pero lo único que hace es lastimarse, quiere llorar.

— ¡Isabella!

¡Mierda! Se golpea la cabeza en una de las puertas del closet.

¡No! se va a dar cuenta, me muero de vergüenza.

Se para rauda, su mano le duele por el esfuerzo, pero lo hace.

—Señor.

Él no sonríe, se quita los lentes y la mira de arriba abajo, hay algo en esa mujer que lo vuelve loco. Hay algo en ella que le parece fascinante, y ahora mucho más, en ese momento tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, un mechón de cabello sobre su frente que la hace anárquica y un brillo sensual en sus ojos que lo hace vibrar. Esa mujer, diferente a sus otras mujeres, diferente a Johana, diferente a Tania.

Tanía…

El solo pensar en ella y en cómo su deseo no ha mermado con los años lo pone triste, sin embargo la mujer frente a él era simplemente atrayente.

Es prosaica, sin educación, y no está al nivel de diosa de su amor de siempre, pero las diferencias entre ambas hacen que algo extraño y fascinante emerja en su cabeza.

—Corre las cortinas, no me gusta escribir con luz eléctrica, al menos que sea necesario.

Bella mira hacia el baño, teme que él se levante y que entienda que ha estado hurgando en su billetera.

Camina con prontitud.

Los ojos de Edward no se despegan de su cuerpo, ve una mujer en sus destellos es ella y es otra, alguien que se levanta desnuda de la cama de su amante, son días de sangre y de miedo, ella ha visto la guerra y la muerte y sin embargo su caminar es ternura y simpleza. El otro que la mira es feliz como un niño que ha visto un hermoso y exótico pájaro turquí. Bella se mueve y se levanta en las puntillas de sus pies y la otra mujer en su cabeza baila para su amante, viven un paraíso interior en una casa vieja donde todo chirrea y el sexo entre ambos hace rugir cada piedra y tabla.

— ¿Cuántos amantes has tenido, Isabella?

Se lo pregunta a quemarropa. No supo por qué lo hizo

Isabella solo piensa en la foto y en la rudeza de semejante pregunta, voltea y su cabello se suelta de su moña cayendo suavemente sobre su espalda, el sol de invierno que se filtra por las cortinas obra una extraña magia en la mente de Edward Cullen.

Es castaño con destellos rojos borgoña que resplandecen en todas partes, y los ojos marrones se tornan de un hermoso color miel, mientras que su piel blanca parece traslucida, parece que puede ver su sangre.

Bella trata de agarrarse el cabello.

Él se queda en silencio.

Ella ha tenido muchos hombres, lo sabe y es fascinante ¿la han amado?

La pregunta queda en el aire y ella lucha con su melena y corre despavorida hacia el baño y lo cierra con prontitud.

El maestro y hombre lógico en él se maldice, pero piensa en las imágenes, metáforas y símbolos que un brillo de luz sobre un cabello aparentemente insulso nacieron en él.

— ¡No soy un poeta!

Se levanta de la silla y va a tomar un vaso de vodka, al otro lado de la puerta hay otra guerra que solo Isabella entiende, se ha metido en la vida de aquel hombre, ha visto cosas de él que no deseaba saber, ha visto las fotos de quienes seguramente son su familia y él ha preguntado en ese preciso momento cuántos hombres han pasado por su vida.

Muchos…y de ninguno tiene una foto. De ninguno ha tenido un buen recuerdo.

Se coloca sus manos en su rostro y comienza a llorar ¡Dios! Tenía que sacar la foto del maldito lugar donde estaba.

Vuelve al piso, no le importa si pierde el brazo, pero debe recuperar la foto. Hace un esfuerzo monumental, alarga sus dedos hasta sentir que éstos se desprenden de su mano y toca la punta de la imagen.

— ¡Por favor!—solloza entre dientes. Vuelve a intentarlo y un fuerte dolor le recorre su brazo. Araña con fiereza para así atrapar la foto, mientras todos sus sentidos están puestos en que Edward no entre. Aguanta la respiración y alarga sus dedos de nuevo, arañando una y otra vez.

¡Sí!

Finalmente agarra la foto, ojala no se haya roto. Lentamente la atrae hacia sí, y la toma con delicadeza, se sienta agotada, recostando su cuerpo en el closet, sentada en el suelo.

Voltea la imagen y queda obnubilada por la mujer que allí está.

¿Es real? No puede ser real, alguien así no existe.

Una diosa rubia quien da la espalda a la cámara y que sin embargo mira por encima del hombro hacia atrás. Vestida de satén rosa, con un escote que llega peligrosamente a la curvatura de su cadera. Su piel es de un color miel lustroso que invita a tocarla. Bella la acerca a su cara, busca en esa mujer un defecto, algo que no armonice, pero nada. Sus ojos azules brillantes tienen un destello casi plata en su centro, y su boca roja carnosa sonríe de medio lado, como burlándose de todos aquellos que la deseen.

Una mujer para alguien como Edward Cullen, no puede ser menos.

Se queda allí por un momento que parece eterno, esa mujer perfecta debe ser alguien con una vida igual de perfecta. No ha sufrido jamás, y debe ver su existencia fluir entre alegrías, jazmines y tardes de sol. No sabe de divorcios, madres muertas o días en que no huele a cloro o desinfectantes.

La envidia.

Esa mujer debe ser respetada por un hombre como Edward Cullen, ella debe entender sus palabras y su jeringonza prepotente.

Quiere ser ella.

Una rabia sorda la infla y se levanta con rapidez, el dolor en su brazo la hace gemir. Guarda la foto en la billetera y traga la hiel que la profunda envidia hizo surgir de su estómago. Lava su cara y enrolla su cabello en la insulsa moña de siempre.

—Ya está todo—le dice media hora después.

El tono de su voz es frío, no lo mira a los ojos ¿cómo puede verla cuando él ha tenido una mujer como la de la foto?

Él está mirando la ciudad, tiene las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y tiene una actitud relajada, se ve gacho, y su estatura se pierde frente al azul cobalto del atardecer.

—No soy de preguntas personales, Isabella, ni siquiera en mi trabajo como periodista.

Ella no contesta, observa que no ha tocado su alimento, pero no dice nada, no está a ese nivel de intimidad.

Agarra sus cosas, mira hacia el baño, algo extraño se quedó en ese lugar, ella tirada en el suelo, intentando atrapar una foto de alguien que desconoce y que sin embargo se burla de ella, se burla desde su perfectibilidad.

—Quiero volverle a agradecer lo que hizo por mí.

Es ahora el que no contesta.

Bella camina con firmeza con su carrito de aseo.

— ¿Sabes?

La voz profunda de acento y dicción perfecta la interrumpe.

¡Déjame ir!

—Nunca he conocido esta ciudad ¿la conoce bien?

—Vivo hace poco aquí.

Él voltea, algo cambió y no sabe qué, es un día extraño, pasó lento, es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y no llegara nunca el final. Conoce esos días, su madre siempre hablaba de ello, desecha el pensamiento agitando su cabeza levemente.

—Dicen que es agradable, me gusta el clima.

Bella no entiende hacia donde va.

—Tener mi trabajo te hace ser un ermitaño.

Ella voltea a ver sus libros y el trabajo sobre la mesa.

—No conoce a la gente ¿no es así?—se aleja del carrito y da un paso firme al lado—se supone que los escritores deben conocerla.

Él sonríe con aquella sonrisa maliciosa—eres una pillina, Kate.

Bella se estremece, debe salir de allí, ese hombre la hace peligrar, y ella no es la mujer de imponente belleza para subyugar a Edward Cullen. No lo es.

—No soy ese tipo de escritores, no soy Bukowsky.

Ella rueda los ojos, otro nombre que no conoce.

—El hombre ha nacido para morir—Dice Edward con voz de maestro cruel—¿Qué quiere decir eso? Perder el tiempo y esperar. Esperar el colectivo. Esperar un par de tetas alguna noche de agosto en un cuarto de hotel en Las Vegas. Esperar que canten los ratones. Esperar a que a las serpientes les crezcan alas. Perder el tiempo—recuerda cuando era adolescente y su sueño era ser un forajido sin que nadie lo detuviera, pero no, no fue su vida, su padre lo obligaba a odiarlo y él necesitaba venganza.

—Tetas—Bella responde—esa palabra la conozco.

Ambos sueltan la carcajada, finalmente un viento fresco entra a la habitación del hotel y las manecillas del reloj vuelven a andar.

—Creo que no es buen tiempo para ser escritor, no el que desee ser—de tres grandes zancadas llega al escritorio, su laptop sigue prendida y toda la información que necesita reluce en la pantalla—me falta vivir.

Isabella cierra los ojos, mira hacia el techo y escupe algo que ni siquiera había pensado racionalmente.

—Lo invito a cenar.

¡Di que no! ¡Di que no! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no cierras tu bocota?

Edward se para y se enfrenta a ella desde su estatura, la observa profundamente, vivir, como le falta vivir.

— ¿No peligra mi virtud, Kate?

Ella frunce su nariz coquetamente ¡Ah! ¿Pero que me pasa?

—Creo que te la quite hace días.

Hace un guiño travieso.

—Deberías casarte conmigo, restaurar mi honor.

Y de nuevo el aire juguetón, claramente sexual se instala entre los dos. Están conectados, son claramente frío, oscuramente fuego, extrañamente melancolía.

Ella se muerde los labios.

Él respira un aire caliente sobre ella.

Ambos gruñen entre dientes.

—Salgamos de esta habitación, algo va a ocurrir sino salimos de aquí.

Algo como el amor, y ninguno lo desea.

— ¿A las ocho?

—Perfecto.

Bella le dice dónde encontrarla, él dice que usará su GPS.

—Usa un jodido taxi ¡por Dios!

Abre la puerta y respira el aire de ambientador de los corredores, se siente aliviada.

—Bella.

—Si—voltea con reticencia.

— ¿Qué le regalarías a alguien que amas y que lo tiene todo?

_Ella…_

Isabella suspira.

No lo piensa, sabe la respuesta—algo que solo a esa persona le importe, algo que le diga que la conoces y la amas.

Edward mira hacia el piso y cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

—A las ocho.

—Y no es una cita.

—No, te niegas a casarte conmigo.

Ella sonríe abiertamente.

— ¡Ja! Eres muy feo.

Sale con premura. Se siente liberada del aire enrarecido de esa habitación. Piensa en lo que ocurrió. No puede salir con ese hombre, no lo conoce, no sabe quién es, no entiende porque el destino lo puso frente a ella. De repente siente miedo, no puede enamorarse, no quiere hacerlo, su corazón no lo resistiría. Un hombre como Edward Cullen es fatal, fatal para alguien que solo ha probado mierda, él de otro material, un lento y peligroso veneno.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están lectoras? Espero que en esta época de profunda crisis todas estén seguras, resguardadas y sanas. Son tiempos complejos, lo sabemos, tiempos de reflexión, y soledad, quizás este espacio aterrador que nos ha dado la tierra no ayude a reflexionar y ser capaz de vernos y ver a los demás. Gracias por esperar, estoy de nuevo aquí, la próxima semana otro capítulo, uno definitivo en esta historia.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Cambio de piel

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. **_

**Bella Dama.**

**Cambio De Piel.**

* * *

Eran solo las seis de la tarde. Hacía un clima agradable, Isabella caminó unas cuantas cuadras desde la parada del bus hasta su pequeño apartamento.

Le gustaba eso de caminar, ser una mujer independiente le otorgó ese pequeño placer. Caminar le despejaba la mente y le daba una sensación de liviandad que le encantaba.

Abrió la nevera y tomó un poco de té helado, se soltó el cabello y se sentó en la mesa del pequeño comedor de su casa. Había sido un día extraño, una semana extraña, un año distinto. En menos de diez meses todo cambió, su madre murió, se fue de Forks, trabajó por primera vez en su vida y ahora estaba allí en su cocina, tomando de su té comprado por ella y esperando algo que aún no sabía que era. Recordó la época en que casada con Jacob se la pasaba en una especie de sopor perezoso, todo ocurría fuera de ella y lo único que hacía era observar como el tiempo pasaba y ella aún estacionada en una nostalgia por ese pasado de niña loca y desenfrenada. Recuerda también como comenzó a sentir una pequeña comezón de insatisfacción que finalmente la ahogó, y que con ayuda de la atmósfera enrarecida de la familia Black se hizo potente.

Ahora era diferente, su vida era diferente, al menos no dependía de nadie y comprendió que ser un barco varado en una misma orilla la hizo ser una mujer estúpida. Había cambiado de piel, sin embargo aún no se sentía satisfecha.

Por un momento Bella detuvo su fluir interior y todo su cuerpo pareció detenerse también ¿no sería Edward Cullen el que hizo que esa rasquiña de mujer insatisfecha volviera a salir a flote? ¡No! por supuesto que no, no le iba a dar ese triunfo a un hombre. Estudiaba antes de conocerlo, dejó de beber, empezaba a ahorrar antes de conocerlo, quería ser mejor antes de conocerlo, esa insatisfacción se debía a que finalmente a sus casi treinta años era una persona consciente ¡Gracias a Dios! Si, ese cambio era porque era una nueva Bella, había cambiado de piel.

Eso creía.

Bella suspira y ahora parece que todo lo quería arriesgar por una polla grande y dura ¡no! no era de ese tipo. Ya no. Se levanta de la silla, ¿y si en verdad es una mujer inmadura? y ¿si todo es un bla bla bla sin sentido? ¿Y si sigue siendo la mujercilla que Billy Black siempre le echó en cara? ¡Carajo! De repente un deseo de beber un vaso de whisky la ataca, pero desiste agitando fuertemente la cabeza. El hombre era un dios griego, eso estaba claro, el mejor sexo de su vida ¡ay por supuesto! pero no estaba por arriesgar lo ganado por él. Levanta la cabeza con orgullo, ella lo sabía, no tenía quince años y él era un tipo de hombre diferente, ya no estaba para hacerse ilusiones, además no le interesaba hacérselas. Deseaba algo más, más profundo, pero eso ocurriría cuando estuviese segura. No permitiría que un hombre fuese por el mundo creyendo que ella era un ser insignificante necesitado de amor ¡no lo permitiría! Fue esa mujer un día y se odió así misma.

Por un segundo cree que no ir a la cita era lo mejor, le diría que estaba cansada, que se quedó dormida, pero después entiende que debe ir como prueba de que ese hombre no está para perturbar su vida, ni para destrozar sus pequeñas victorias.

¡Que caray! Además Edward Cullen había puesto el culo por ella, y no era una chica desagradecida, sentía por el hombre una gran lealtad, y eso era una de sus pocas cualidades, ser leal. A su mente llegaron los ojos verdes aparentemente fríos que podían congelar a todos, esos gestos duros y hoscos, esa actitud de tigre solitario, esa lengua dura que desgarraba con una de esas palabrejas elegantes. Ese hombre enigmático que despertaba en ella un deseo de levantarse frente a él y darle una bofetada por todo lo que él representaba. Ese hombre era diferente. Hoy lo había entendido. Esposas muertas, tonos suaves, miradas al horizonte y un deseo de aire, se lo dijo.

Miró su reloj, faltaban una hora y media para llegar al lugar donde lo había citado ¡Demonios! ¿Qué me pongo? Sintió aquel pequeño estallido en su pecho, como cuando salía con Jacob ¡soy una chica! Tampoco voy a ir con el uniforme de trabajo. Se llevó la mano a su pecho ¿Por qué no algo bonito? Era una mujer y colocarse un labial, hacerse un lindo peinado y una bonita blusa no era algo tan horrible ¿o sí? Por supuesto que no, era para ella, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que el espejo le devolviera esa imagen de mujer joven y vibrante que era. Necesitaba amarse, y lo estaba haciendo ¿soy bonita? Se preguntó, al instante un fuerte si grita en su interior, pero unos ojos azules platas la traspasan y se burlan de ella.

Hay algo imposible en aquellos ojos congelados en el tiempo, algo que la hace sentirse ínfima e insignificante.

Solo deseó no cruzarse con un ser así en su vida. Ni siquiera Jane Dowell le llegaba a los talones a esa mujer del Olimpo. No sabía el por qué pero si esa mujer llegara a respirar su aire, la odiaría de inmediato. Sonríe con tristeza, no ha dejado de ser la mujer pueblerina con simplezas típicas de alguien que no ha conocido el mundo.

Falta media hora y Bella ya está lista, pasó casi una hora frente al espejo sin saber qué ponerse. No es un cita, se repite, quiere agradar pero no darle una señal equivocada al hombre; el diablillo burlón que vive dentro de ella la increpa ¡Ya te ha visto desnuda, querida, la señal equivocada ya se la diste! Ella rechina entre dientes, es verdad, llegó a tercera base con un hombre, sin siquiera llegar a primera, pero era sexo, no era nada más. Se coloca unos vaqueros ceñidos, con un bello suéter de cuello largo y botas, al observar su imagen inmediatamente sabe que no es la correcta, el pantalón y los zapatos altos dan la impresión equivocada, era demasiado llamativo, diciendo tácitamente ¡estoy de cacería! Y ¡Claro que no! iba a salir con un hombre, con un hombre que ese día le dijo que podía hasta ser su amigo.

Se desnuda inmediatamente, no tiene cosas lindas que ponerse, todo su guardarropa se limita a vaqueros, camisetas, tenis, y el par de botas que iba a utilizar. Los Dolce Gabana, Versace, o Dior que utilizaba siendo la esposa de Jacob quedaron en aquel enorme guardarropa de la mansión donde vivió sus años de matrimonio. Sonríe, todos aquellos miles de dólares para ser una mujer triste que se cubría con lujo y así encubrir que bajo todo eso no existía nada; nada que la llevó a ahogarse en alcohol, en llanto, viendo como su vida se deslizaba hacia el vacío.

Se estremece y el dolor en su vientre se hace presente, el dolor y la muerte.

¡Bella, es pasado, pasado! ¿No te basta toda la culpa que bebiste por años? Sacude su cabeza como siempre cuando desea desechar aquellos pensamientos que la desgarran.

Vuelve a su pequeño guardarropa, busca algo que pueda ponerse, de pronto en el fondo de su armario ve la pequeña maleta de cuero color marrón que era de su madre. Se estremece, era lo poco que trajo con ella. Alarga el brazo y toca la superficie de la maleta, que bonitos recuerdos le trae aquello, su mamá cuidaba aquel maletín, en su época era hermoso y ella lo cuidaba como un tesoro. Renée lo abrazaba con fuerza, para ella significaba esperanza, sus deseos de viajar, de andar por el mundo, de huir.

Una lágrima cae por su mejilla, aprieta sus labios con aquel gesto de resignación y baja la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos, de esa manera se conecta con ella casi en una mínima oración. Abre el maletín que huele al perfume de talco que aún persiste en cada una de las prendas que de Renée guarda ¡que buen gusto tenía! Ropa clara, vaporosa, con lánguidas caídas y que la hacían ligera como un hermoso colibrí. Siempre odió la manera de vestir de su hija; Bella, quien durante años creyó que vestir bien era ponerse de todo y que todo brillara como un árbol de navidad.

De allí saca varias prendas y ve la pequeña joya de la corona, una falda de raso color blanco hueso, de cintura alta y que caía amplía hasta las rodillas con unos elegantes bolsillos escondidos a los lados. Solo vio a su madre una vez con ella, Isabella sabía que cuidaba aquella falda al igual que su maletín con la esperanza de verse algún día caminando por Paris, cual Sabrina de la película tomando un helado de vainilla, escuchando un acordeón a lo lejos.

¿Y si…? ¡No! ¿Cómo iba a colocarse algo de su madre? ¡No lo merecía! Pero la falda era hermosa y seguramente le quedaría, no tan bonita como a Renée, pero le quedaría. ¿Me la prestas, mami? Te prometo que la voy a cuidar. Apenas con sus pantis y sostén Bella se mira al espejo, toma la falda con sumo cuidado y se la coloca, tenían la misma talla. El problema era la blusa, su madre siempre se quejó de que no había sido dotada por la naturaleza, decía que daba gracias al cielo que su hija tuviera con que rellenar un sostén. Buscó entre sus cosas y allí estaba una hermosa camisa blanca de seda, lo único de lujo que poseía.

En menos de cinco minutos estaba lista ¡zapatos! ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Ni tacones, ni sandalias, solo tenía tenis y el par de botas ¿cómo una mujer decide comprar tenis y no un lindo par de zapatos altos? Fácil, cuando una mujer decide por la comodidad y, porque ésta inconscientemente busca no ser atractiva y quieren que la dejen tranquila ¡Bella, Bella! ¿Cómo has cambiado? Intempestivamente viene a su mente todas esas chicas ricas que entran al hotel, por lo general para reuniones o cenas entre ellas y siempre visten de tenis acompañadas con vestidos que ella no podrían comprar con su sueldo ¿por qué no? escucha en su cabeza el grito de su madre a quien le habría parecido una herejía que su hermosa falda estuviese siendo acompañada de unos prosaicos tenis ¡mamá! Suelta una risa ¡no es una cita! Se coloca unos hermosos tenis blancos tipo zapatillas, anuda su blusa, se peina su cabello largo y lo sacude, el efecto son unas hermosas hondas que la hacen ver más joven y el maquillaje es básico y simple. Va de nuevo a la maleta y saca de allí unos zarcillos en forma de aros, y vuelve al espejo. Se queda en silencio ¡vaya! Y pensar que en la época de Jake y con todo el cochino dinero nunca lució así ¿Dónde estaba el secreto? El secreto era la falda, el menos es más, el no desear aparentar algo de lo que carecía.

Falta poco, llama un taxi y piensa en la ironía de que a pesar de ser quien es Edward Cullen ella no está nerviosa, no teme meter la pata, porque ¡Dios mío! Ya la había metido con él hasta el fondo. No tiene que fingir, ni pretender nada. Se detiene en la puerta del taxi ¡Carajo! y se enfrenta a un hecho extraño en su vida: va a tener por primera vez un amigo.

Sonrió ante la idea.

* * *

Ella suelta la carcajada cuando lo ve allí perdido, él se queda mirándola con ojos empequeñecidos y su boca formando una línea recta dura ¡Ja! Al menos para que se le quite esa actitud de palo que mantiene.

Bella se acerca, su hermosa falda se mueve con ella sinuosamente y su cabello largo la hace sensual y segura.

—No es gracioso, Kate.

Pero ella suelta una carcajada, no puede evitarlo, tan guapo y culto, y parado allí en la esquina del hermoso Ponce City Market. Al lado del lugar favorito de Isabella, donde ricos, dañinos y grasosos hots dogs saturaban el olfato.

—Pues discúlpame, pero esto merece una foto.

Bella hace la pantomima de sacar un celular, pero ve el rostro de ira y terror de su cita que tiene que sostenerse para no caer producto de la risa y al mismo tiempo agarrarlo del brazo para asegurarle que era una broma.

—Eres un ser perverso—una sonrisa tímida sale de su cara—siempre vas a un paso de mí ¿no es así, chica?

— ¡Revolución! ¡Yeah!

— ¡No! ¡Dioses! Ya tengo suficiente con mis estudiantes, todos ellos intentando darme una cátedra sobre el materialismo dialéctico y las luchas de clases, Bella. Me harté de Ches Guevara y Fideles Castro que creen que porque llevan una ridícula boina, o tienen de contrabando tabacos cubanos ya son los nuevos líderes del mundo.

Isabella tiene los labios entre abiertos y la cabeza ladeada ¿qué mierda está diciendo?

— ¿Qué? Nunca entiendo nada de lo que dices ¿es tan difícil hablar como un ser humano normal?

Ella lo regaña con picardía y un poco de impaciencia, el aire está frío, pero es agradable, las farolas de parque dan un aire entrañable y la gente camina de un lado para otro charlando o simplemente de la mano.

—Pues no soy un extraterrestre—tose—británico que es casi igual, pero bueno, no todo mundo es perfecto.

Sonríe.

Bella se hace para atrás y abre los brazos.

— ¿Hiciste una broma?—se tapa la cabeza y mira hacia arriba fingiendo terror—va a explotar el mundo.

Ambos se miran, ella relaja su postura y él la observa profundamente.

—Te ves hermosa.

Bella se suspende, le gusta que fuera de las asfixiantes paredes exista esa espacio donde él no es el hombre rico que puede mandarle y que ella sea una chica cualquiera donde no media el hecho de que es una empleada.

—Gracias.

—Tu estilo es interesante.

Ella rueda los ojos—Tantas palabras y solo puedes decir eso ¿no puedes decir algo mejor? Bella te vez hermosa, guapa, increíble, sexy, follable—ella lo mira con picardía.

—Son demasiados adjetivos, no son nada Isabella, el hecho es que lo hermoso es hermoso y lo que no lo es, no lo es. Es una regla de los escritores, los adjetivos asfixian la esencia de lo que se dice.

Ella arruga la nariz y suspira con paciencia.

—Olvídalo.

Bella camina delante de él, lo hace con gracia, con aire de ¡déjame en paz porque soy espectacular! Edward soterradamente la observa, no la desea en ese momento, solo la mira cómo se mira un diamante en bruto, entre curiosidad e incertidumbre ¿qué hermosa joya podría salir de allí?

La sigue y se empareja con ella en su caminar, mete las manos a su chaqueta, las luces del parque impregnan a la atmosfera un ambiente sutil y acogedor, la gente está sentada en mesas y beben cerveza. Edward antes divertido en un momento vuelve a su actitud de piedra.

—Ay por favor, no te van a infectar.

—No estoy acostumbrado a esto.

La mujer se le para enfrente— ¿no te das cuenta que lo que puede salir por tu boca es a veces tan ofensivo?

— ¿Ofensivo?

Él arruga su ceño, sus ojos verdes resplandecen y sus labios hacen una línea recta que muestra esa parte de él que lo ha hecho tan odiado.

—Oh sí, de esa manera dices soy mejor, de sangre azul y toda esa mierda estúpida.

—Yo no lo hago.

—Lo haces, y es asqueroso.

Ambos se miran en silencio, ella tiene esa actitud terca y combativa, él tiene aquella mueca despectiva que no entiende que existen personas que pueden diferir de él y que tienen todo el derecho.

— ¿Siempre eres así?

— ¿Cómo?

—Tan franca.

Isabella lo duda. No, se contesta. Cuando joven era una miedosa disfrazada de audaz. Durante años cerró su boca y permitió injusticias, y humillaciones, omitió su pensar creyendo que no tenía nada que decir.

—Ahora si lo soy.

—Mi abuela es muy franca, eso me encanta de ella, me hace poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Recordó la fotografía de la anciana, ella era su abuela.

—Pues te digo que lo necesitas todo el tiempo.

Edward se estaciona frente a ella.

—Tengo hambre ¿Dónde quieres cenar?

Bella salta ¡está famélica! Parece que no ha comido durante días. Mira a su alrededor, su nariz se dilata frente al olor de comida chatarra que le encanta.

— ¡Dios! Pensé que no lo dirías— corre hacia una de los puestos de perros calientes que están frente al enorme restaurante de comida llamado Pepe´s. El olor a mostaza la enamora y no puede evitar que su estómago salte de alegría.

—Comida de verdad, Bella.

—Oh no—hace un falso gesto de rabia concentrada—hoy invito yo, y decreto que necesitas cosas reales en tu vida, gente que hable real, que coma cosas de verdad, que se harte, que sienta como la vida te contamina, Edward, que todo esté allí y que te ponga en peligro.

El escritor en él se paraliza, Isabella ha resumido todo el decálogo de un escritor, algo a lo que él le ha huido desde que era adolescente. Sus críticos le achacan eso, su no contacto con lo real, con lo humano, demasiada pompa, demasiado…adjetivo.

—Si me da gastroenteritis te demando, Kate.

—No me digas que tú eres de los que van al baño—vuelve a su actitud divertida.

Él no entiende la broma.

—Pensé que gente como tu jamás cagaba.

— ¡Isabella!

Ella suelta la carcajada, va hacia él y lo toma de la mano—ríe más, Edward, eso también lo hacen la gente real.

Bella ataca dos hot dogs como si estuviera a punto de morir y de último deseo le hubiesen permitido comer sin culpas. Hace sonidos de placer y saborea las salsas con deleite, su lengua pasa por las comisuras de sus labios sin entender que aquel gesto hace que el deseo en Edward palpite por toda su piel y se estacione en su entrepierna. El maestro de una prestigiosa universidad, todo intelecto y mesura odia que esto le pase, es todo racionalidad y contención y que esta mujer tenga sobre él aquel poder, poder donde no media el amor ni la pasión, sino el sexo sin adulterar, puro y animal. Alarga su mano y va hacia los labios de Isabella e intenta limpiar un poco de mostaza en sus labios, ella como un acto reflejo se asusta ante la intimidad de aquel gesto.

—Tranquila, solo quiero limpiar…—y señala sus labios. Ella lo acepta con timidez.

—No has comido nada de tu perro caliente.

Edward mira la comida como si fuese un objeto extraterrestre— ¿es higiénica?

— Mucho, esta gente tiene grandes estándares, no seas tiquismiquis.

Da un enorme bocado, esperaba vomitar al primer mordisco, pero sorprendentemente el sabor se deslizo por su paladar. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la delicia y vuelve a dar un enorme mordisco. Los ojos marrones de Isabella hacen una pregunta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué tanto miedo a la muerte?

Por un segundo él se paraliza, se siente atacado por una pregunta que atenta contra un lugar muy oscuro de sí mismo, pero sabe de alguna manera que ella es muy inteligente y que la pregunta la hace desde una inocencia que él desconoce.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que le temo a la muerte?

—Porque le temes a la vida, haces tanto ejercicio, comes tan sano, no te acercas a las personas, tu manía de limpieza, de perfección. Mi madre me enseñó que cuando alguien vive en una burbuja donde nadie puede tocarte, eso es temerle a la muerte.

El hombre rehuye la mirada, da un mordisco al perrito caliente y toma un sorbo de gaseosa.

—He estado en campos de guerra, Isabella, Iraq, Afganistán, Siria, la muerte la conozco.

—Si entiendo, pero le temes, no me mientas.

Él decide enfrentarla— ¿a qué le temes tú?

—A todo, pero no puedo ir por el mundo creyendo que si me protejo voy a poder evitar que las cosas pasen.

Un movimiento elegante para levantarse, recoge las sobras de comida y las tira a un bote de basura, está haciendo frío y se arropa con fuerza.

—Quiero caminar.

—Lo siento. No debí preguntar eso.

Se siente ofuscada, quiere agarrar un cuchillo y cortarse la lengua a pedacitos ¡pedacitos!

Caminan con tranquilidad, ella intenta mostrarle la parte de la ciudad que conoce, teatros, museos, cines, todas esas partes a las cuales no tiene acceso.

—De niña solía sentarme frente a un enorme libro que había en casa, era una especie de enciclopedia, muy vieja, ya estaba el Internet, pero el libro era mágico, habían fotos de ciudades, la naturaleza, pero lo que más me gustaba era la de esas actrices de Hollywood de la época dorada, sus vestidos, su maquillaje, todas tan hermosas, todas con sus vidas perfectas.

—No tenían vidas perfectas, Isabella.

—Lo sé, pero yo solo tenía diez años, y siempre creí que yo era el ser más desgraciado del mundo.

El hombre presiente que la vida de aquella mujer está teñida de cosas terribles, sin embargo la enorme fuerza que posee la hizo ser una sobreviviente. Lo evidencia con cada cosa que hace y dice.

— ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo?

—No, ya no—se lleva las manos a la boca y sopla para darse calor—hay cosas que me gustaría tener, cosas de las que me arrepiento, daría todo por volver ver a mi madre y decirle que no se preocupe que estoy bien, que a pesar de todo lo que se dijo de mí, voy a lograrlo.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Renée.

—Nombre hermoso, nombre de una dama elegante.

—Oh sí. Yo fui su decepción, una niña mala y tonta que creyó cosas tontas, me equivoqué en todo—Su rostro se nubla ante el recuerdo. Edward lee en aquella cara los sinsabores de una mujer que entendió tarde que su vida había sido un rastro de malas decisiones e ideas equivocadas. Ella sonríe con melancolía—esta falda es lo único que me queda de ella.

Unas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer, el frío se hace intenso, y la lluvia pronto hará su aparición de forma rotunda.

— ¿Quieres que tomemos café?

—Me encantaría tomar café.

—Pues vamos, conozco el lugar perfecto.

Edward calla. Teme que lo lleve a un lugar donde los manteles sean de plástico y lo atienda una camarera con un cigarrillo en la boca. Camina junto a ella, las gotas de lluvias son mínimas, augurio de que caerá una fuerte tormenta.

—Es allí—ella señala hacia un lugar, él dirige su mirada hacia allí y lo que ve lo sorprende.

—Me gusta—lo dice, mientras se dirigen a paso acelerado, ya la lluvia dejó de ser tímida y empieza a llover de verdad.

Entran y él ve una hermosa cafetería estilo años cincuenta, donde una rokcola, luces amarillas, y hermosos manteles de cuadros y flores adornan el lugar.

Isabella se sienta con desparpajo, mira la lluvia que cae y se estremece de frío. Edward sin más se quita el abrigo y se lo ofrece, cosa que ella acepta con gusto. El abrigo la envuelve y es cálido, suave y huele a él.

Una camarera muy joven se les acerca y sonríe con ánimo, preguntando que desean.

—Un capuchino, por favor—dice ella—con una enorme rebanada de pastel de cereza.

La chica voltea hacia el hombre y su mandíbula cae ante la imagen del hombre que la observa secamente. Bella sonríe.

—Lo mismo.

La camarera se aleja, pero voltea hacia el hombre y suspira impúdica. Isabella hace un gesto gracioso.

— ¿Siempre tienes esa reacción de las mujeres?

Él frunce las cejas sin entender lo que ella dice.

—Todas quieren tirarte los calzones, por amor de Dios.

— ¿Si?

—Ay por favor, no me vengas con humildades ahora, que no te creo, todas en el hotel hablan de ti, odioso pero hermoso, ese Satanás que puede llevarme al infierno si quiere, mira a Jane Lowell.

—No hablemos de ella, esa mujer la detesto. Y no Isabella, no soy de ese tipo de hombres que van por el mundo creyendo que por ser guapos pueden joder con todas.

Bella lo mira de hito, pero jodes conmigo—Me siento halagada.

—Lo nuestro es diferente, me viste desnudo y no sabía tu nombre.

—Parece el inicio de una novela.

—Es un buen inicio, el problema siempre será el final, todo es impredecible.

Impredecible, esa era la palabra que ambos los definía en ese momento.

La camarera trae los capuchinos y el pastel de cereza. Para la chica Bella no existe, no despega los ojos del adonis de cabello exótico que no está consciente del bamboleo de carnes y el coqueteo descarado. Se queda un momento observándolo como una polilla hipnotizada por la luz. Edward siente que la atmósfera está cargada y levanta su mirada a la mujer, le da una mirada de hielo tan potente que inmediatamente la chica se despabila, es como si un rayo de hielo hubiese entrado en el centro de un volcán en erupción.

Bella niega con la cabeza sutilmente ¿qué pasó entre ella y él que hace posible que en ese momento ambos se estén tomando un capuchino con un pastelito delicioso? ¿Podría ser el sexo? Porque ¡caray! El sexo entre los dos era dinamita pura; recordó como Jacob un día le echó en cara el hecho de que ella era uno de esos polvos que podían hacer adictos a un hombre, pero que después la adicción por su coño era una carga pesada que llevaba para convertirse luego en una enfermedad.

—Nena—Isabella borra aquella imagen de amargura de su cabeza—eso es todo—sonríe con amabilidad—si necesitamos algo te aviso.

La camarera se aleja con una mueca de decepción, sabe lo que la chica siente, ese hombre tiene la terrible habilidad de enfriar las ilusiones con una simple mirada gélida.

Lo ve sorber el capuchino, lo hace lentamente; se oye la lluvia golpear el pavimento. Ambos están en silencio, Isabella se para y va hacia la rokcola y pone algo en ella. Es una mujer de música pop, nada culto o clásico, recuerda que su padre era un adorador de la música, va al álbum de su memoria y busca desesperadamente una canción para el momento, y ¡Bingo! Gary BB Coleman aparece en el aparato de música, pone una moneda y The Sky is Crying suena ¡Mierda! Se siente ganadora, y pensar que durante años esa música era veneno para ella.

Ella camina lentamente, él sigue mirando la lluvia—buena elección, Bella.

Ambos escuchan la guitarra que se desliza suavemente, es la banda sonora perfecta para un día lluvioso en una noche tranquila, donde dos personas desconocidas se sienta a tomar algo dulce dejando atrás quienes son y siendo libres de todo lo que los ata al pasado.

Edward coloca sus manos sobre la mesa, se quita sus lentes y respira profundo— ¿te has arrepentido de algo, Bella?

Ella se sorprende ante la pregunta, pero le parece justa, una hora antes ella lo atacó con la pregunta de la muerte.

—De muchas cosas.

— ¿Cuáles?

Ella recuesta su espalda en la silla de cuero, por un momento mira la lluvia, por primera vez en su vida la llovizna tiene un significado diferente.

—Umm, dejar que la rabia condujera mi vida, no disfrutar de mi niñez.

—No entiendo.

—Quería vivir rápido.

— ¿Morir rápido?

—Tal vez—muerde sus labios—al final querer vivir así no trajo nada, solo era…mierda. A veces quisiera ir atrás y decirle a Bella Swan de catorce años, que no era gran cosa fugarse de la escuela, fumar demasiado, pagar por una identificación falsa para ir a un bar, besar al chico más tonto de la escuela y perder mi virginidad en los casilleros sucios de los jugadores de fútbol.

— ¿En serio?

Ella ríe, encoge sus hombros con desenfado—la historia de la típica chica americana.

—Parece una mala película.

—Querido, soy una mala película.

—No seas tan dura.

—No siento lástima de mí, hice cosas terribles y estúpidas, pero aprendí, de verdad. Lo único que quisiera ahora es…—y se ve sentada con su madre frente al televisor— abrazar a mi madre tomando un rico capuchino con pastel de cereza.

Edward se queda en silencio, también ve a su madre, pero el escenario es diferente, la añoranza es igual.

— ¿Sabes? Hay otra cosa que me gustaría mucho y de la cual me arrepiento totalmente.

— ¿Qué es?—Edward inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante, realmente le interesa lo que aquella mujer aparentemente simple tiene que decir, gente real, emociones reales dicen.

—Estudiar, habría dado todo lo que fuera por ser una gran estudiante, ir a la universidad, tantos años despreciando el colegio y ahora es para mí la salvación, me habría gustado entender lo que dices a veces, poder hablar de política, música, arte, todo eso, a veces me siento tan ignorante de todo y el mundo es eso, señor Cullen, me gustaría ser una dama, que me respetaran.

—No es tarde.

Ella suelta la carcajada—Puedo terminar mi secundaria, pero más allá no puedo, ni siquiera la universidad comunitaria Edward, y en este país eso no es nada. No tengo con que pagar una verdadera universidad.

Entre los dos emerge de nuevo un silencio.

—Lo siento—alarga la mano—Kate, Kate, mi querida Kate, dentro de ti hay una niña pequeña que necesita ser salvada.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No necesitas ser salvado?

—Isabella—sus ojos verdes relampaguean— ¿luzco como un hombre que necesita ser rescatado?, muchos dirían que soy el martillo que deshace la piedra—sonríe misterioso, va hacia un lugar escondido en su mente y su hermoso rostro cambia de forma sombría. De esa manera corta la conversación. Bella presiente que esa alma que en vive en medio de ese páramo, está urgida de prender el fuego.

Ambos miran la lluvia y escuchan la música que se desliza en el aire.

Durante dos horas Bella y Edward hablaron de cosas intrascendentes. Ambos lo necesitaban. La ciudad, perros calientes, el hotel y su rutina, la universidad donde Edward enseñaba, los países que conocía…París. Él lo necesitaba, ella aún más.

Caminaban lentamente, la lluvia había cesado y todo era tranquilo. Las calles húmedas respiraban frescas y los autos pasaban rápidamente por las avenidas.

—Compré el regalo, no fue tan difícil como creía.

Bella se imaginó diamantes, algo para esa mujer de ensueño que vivía suspendida en el tiempo. Una especie de amargura la invadió en ese momento.

—Me alegro.

—Voy a hacer a alguien muy feliz, no puedo esperar para dárselo.

—El secreto de regalar es que dar es más importante que recibir, eso decía mi mamá.

Edward no dice nada, en su pupila algo brilla, parpadea y corre hacia Isabella. Es un hombre de reflejos rápidos, pero no fue suficiente; un auto corría a gran velocidad, pasó sin ver que dos personas caminaban por la acera y sin más ni más levanta una oleada de agua sucia que cae sobre los dos, en el mismo momento en que Edward la atrapa en la cintura tratando de protegerla. Bella grita, un frío la encoge y la hace tiritar, mira hacia arriba y ve a ese hombre con ojos de rabia y tristeza, es cuando ella deja de respirar y mira hacia su ropa, la hermosa falda blanca está llena de barro, agua sucia y aceite. Se estremece y se deshace en el abrazo fuerte de aquel hombre, comienza a llorar como niña pequeña ante la tragedia de la falda de su madre.

Él la entiende, y ella en su interior vuelve a sentir que ha perdido a Renée y que como siempre la defrauda. Presiona el brazo de su acompañante y se suelta aun con lágrimas en los ojos, camina dos pasos como si estuviera ebria para recostarse en la pared de un edificio de un enorme Mall que reflejaba las imágenes de los miles de televisores que proyectaban la felicidad prefabricada.

—La voy a lavar—dice con lágrimas en los ojos—quedará perfecta—limpia el agua salada que corre por sus mejillas.

Edward asiente en silencio ¿por qué las mujeres de su vida son tan fuertes y trágicas?

—Fue una buena noche, Kate, para no ser una cita.

Bella se estremece.

—No soy Kate.

—No, eres Isabella Swan.

Ella empuña un pedazo de su falda que escurre agua, ojala un día de su vida pudiera sentir que puede sobrepasar algo, sobrepasar su tontería, su pasado inútil o la decepción que ella misma sentía. Levanta sus ojos y dirige su mirada hacia aquel hombre, siente rabia, esa rabia que aquella foto de esa mujer perfecta ha sembrado en su alma. Lo ve, a él, a Edward Cullen, hermoso, culto, un hombre inalcanzable, un hombre que solo dará su corazón a una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azul cobalto. Ella no lo tendrá, su triunfo consiste en haberse acostado con él, tiembla, la ira sorda recorre su cuerpo ¿y por qué no? Jane Lowell con su belleza y millones no tendría algo como eso. Bella solo posee la falda de raso de su madre y esa noche con aquel hombre que pronto se irá y la olvidará.

Se lanza hacia él en medio de la noche fría y lo besa. Parada en puntillas, mojada por la lluvia y ardiendo por dentro lo muerde con furia, agarra su sexo y lo aprieta no tan fuerte que duela, no tan suave que no le dé a entender que lo desea. Es experta, lo sabe, siempre fue buena para el sexo, sexo en los casilleros, o en los asientos traseros, en los baños de los bares, o en las habitaciones de los niños buenos de Forks. Buena, aunque no sintiera nada.

Edward es sorprendido, su boca es molida y mordida por esa boca gruesa que le exige que responda como igual, sabe que ella es un pajarito vulnerable en ese momento y trata de alejarse, sin embargo ella lo retiene.

—No soy víctima, es lo que quiero, no vas aprovecharte de mí, lo quiero, lo quieres tú—hace un esfuerzo y le susurra al oído—soy tuya, ahora, después no lo seré más.

Es una tentación.

Un reto.

Jamás ha tenido una mujer de esa manera, alguien que promete eternidades y adioses al mismo tiempo. Todas sus amantes han deseado algo. No les ha dado nada, ni siquiera Johanna, ella tácitamente fue su más gran tirano; en cambio Bella era toda nostalgia, y toda lejanía.

La toma por la cintura, aprieta con fuerza, sus dedos se entierran en su carne, siente su respiración, su pulso, su cuerpo. Ese hombre que se esconde entre libros, palabras, datos, ese hombre que olvidó ser alguien con sangre en las venas, capaz de emociones, sentimientos, y apegos, que se escuda en toneladas de cultura, emerge en todo su poder. Besa con los labios, muerde con los dientes, folla como si en menos de un parpadeo de Dios el mundo fuese a acabar. No tiene miedo, solo hambre de vivir, quiere saber si puede dejar descansar de la enorme coraza que construyó para no ser lastimado.

Es la noche quizás, o son las calles frías, es la niebla, o la luna que se esconde entre las nubes. Pero los dos se encuentran desnudos en un hotel donde no los conocen, son dos desconocidos que se descubren nuevamente lejos de lo que son. Hombre y mujer, en una noche donde perros calientes, capuchinos, blues y verdades dichas veladamente los une.

_**Dos meses después….**_

Isabella se observaba en el espejo. Un vestido blanco de raso antiguo cubría su cabeza, Esme la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta y ella con el corazón a punto de saltar de su pecho, y entendiendo que casarse con él era un gran error, buscaba como loca una salida que le permitiera escapar de aquella trampa.

* * *

**Hola queridas lectoras, un nuevo capítulo, ojala les haya gustado. Quiero decirles que en medio de este drama que el mundo vive, se es licito tener esperanza, quizás esta pandemia sea el aviso que la naturaleza nos quiso dar, decirnos que hemos sido arrogantes, vanidosos y groseros con ella, que no ha faltado más, más humildad, mas lealtad y gratitud. Es impresionante como esas cosas sencillas que antes dábamos por sentado se nos han ido de las manos, besos, abrazos, charlas, los horarios de trabajo, el aire libre, la sensación de que no estamos atrapados y que el horizonte nos pertenece, sin embargo ahora no es así. Las invito a todas a apreciar eso, la amistad, la charla, las cosas simples, amar a la naturaleza y brindarle el respeto que se merece, es una época de consciencia planetaria, donde los antiguos paradigmas están hoy en desuso y unos nuevos retos nos llaman a enfrentarnos con más amor, tolerancia y respeto.**

**Gracias a todas, las lectoras que dejan comentarios, a las fantasmas de mi corazón, a las que me acompañan en esta historia, ya empezamos con lo bueno ¿se imaginan ese matrimonio? Muajajajaja. **

**Besos y abrazos desde mi baticueva. **


	11. Un magnifico trato

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. **_

**Bella Dama.**

_**Un magnifico trato.**_

* * *

Estiró sus brazos y bostezó levemente, aún estaba medio dormida y la sensación de naufragar entre el sueño y la vigilia seguía presente. Con la punta de sus pies acarició la sabana, le encantaba eso, la sabana caliente y limpia le brindaba regocijo y algo parecido a la felicidad. Abrió los ojos de forma intempestiva y de pronto los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior cayeron sobre ella como una cascada de agua helada.

¡Estaba desnuda! ¡Desnuda en un hotel! ¡Desnuda y sola! Se levanta llevada por un resorte interno y se mira, está sola, pero la vergüenza recae sobre ella. Se tapa la boca e inmediatamente busca su ropa.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué te pasa, Isabella? ¿No qué no ibas a volver a hacer semejantes cagadas? No tienes dieciséis años, ya no eres esa, no lo eres.

Su cabeza es un maremágnum de pensamientos, flashes de la noche anterior, conversaciones, música, perros caliente y la lluvia. Parpadea y mira la falda blanca de su madre y de nuevo el desconsuelo la atormenta.

Desnuda se sienta al borde la cama que muestra la batalla entre ella y el señor Cullen. Toma su rostro con sus manos y cierra los ojos. Repasa todo. Los besos hambrientos, las manos que parecían querer abarcarlo todo. El sonido de la ropa mientras se desnudaba. Los murmullos, los sonidos, el gemido ahogado de ella cuando él toca su sexo y juega con su clítoris. El deseo que no termina, el grito cuando la hizo venir solo con sus dedos y su lengua, la urgencia porque él penetrase, la humedad de su cuerpo, el calor de su verga dura, el orgasmo compartido; el cómo ambos se quedaron viéndose cuando todo había terminado. La vuelta de la tormenta.

Sus brazos fuertes que la hicieron dormir.

¿Qué hora es? Se pregunta ¡Dios mío! Su mente se nubla ante el hecho de que ya debería estar en su trabajo. No lo piensa. Se viste como puede, no mira la falda que está sucia, le pide a su madre perdón, perdón por todo, una y otra vez, agarra su cabello con una coleta improvisada y corre fuera de la habitación. Va hasta recepción y agarra el teléfono y llama a su trabajo y con la voz tranquila inversamente proporcional a su miedo dice que tuvo un imprevisto con la tubería de su apartamento. La señora Mitchell habla calmadamente, es tan delicada, y Bella quiere llorar, recuerda como le mentía a su madre una y otra vez y ésta siempre le creía.

—No te preocupes querida, el daño de una tubería siempre es aterrador, si quieres te contacto con el plomero del hotel, es una maravillosa persona y le diré que te cobre barato.

Isabella se quiere sacar los ojos ¿por qué la gente buena siempre es tan inocente? Ojala que no lo fuera para sentirse menos culpable.

—No señora Mitchell, llamé a un plomero y en unos minutos estará acá, le prometo que en dos horas iré a trabajar.

—Isabella, no te apures—escucha a la mujer respirar levemente—todos estamos muy agradecidos contigo por las circunstancias que ocurrieron con —tose —Jane Lowell—tenías todo para demandar y sin embargo no lo hiciste, así que una o dos horas o si quieres el día para arreglar tu casa, no hay problema.

Bella ahoga un llanto y escucha la voz de la mamá preguntando si estaba bien "con que vengas sana a casa, mi amor, con eso me basta"

—Gracias señora Mitchell, se lo agradezco, de verdad.

Cuelga el teléfono y sale corriendo a tomar un taxi. Dentro del coche respira, pero no está tranquila ¡No era una cita! Sólo quería salir a caminar con alguien, intentar ser alguien diferente y de pronto ¡bum! ¡Ese hombre! ¡Esa lluvia! La falda perfecta de su madre arruinada, la soledad que entre los dos mediaba.

El rostro de Edward viene a su mente y como siempre que ella lo convoca una pregunta simple la interpela ¿Quién es ese hombre? Emana de él ese poder dado por su inteligencia, parece perderse entre la gente y no la entiende, es agresivo y grosero de forma silenciosa; anda por el mundo como si lo fueran a contagiar. No tiene piedad para herir, y cuando algo se sale de su esquema se lanza contra todo y lástima. Sin embargo existe ese otro hombre que lo sofoca y que él mismo no entiende, o que quizás no conoce. Bella no es psicóloga, ni poeta, pero es una mujer intuitiva, y cree haber visto un hombre diferente tras aquella fachada, pero como la mujer práctica que es, sabe que se ha equivocado muchas veces con las personas y siempre a aquellos a los que le brindó su confianza, terminaron decepcionándola. No debe importarle, ese hombre precioso y extraño se irá y ella para él será un retrato desleído en su memoria. Cierra los ojos y se encuentra en ese minuto cuando ella y él convertidos en ese animal bicéfalo y multiforme se enredaban en gemidos y contracciones; unos ojos profundos la penetraban de parte a parte, ojos que como cuchillos la desgarraron, la abrieron de par en par y le provocaron un dolor profundo que no era físico. Era como si Edward Cullen en algún microsegundo le hubiese compartido un sentimiento insoportablemente secreto el cual harto de esconder quisiera descargar sobre ella.

Al llegar a su casa y entrar un decaimiento la abatió, se sentía agotada, tan solo deseaba quedarse allí, quieta, sin tener que darle la cara a nadie. Fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un emparedado de atún y un té de manzana. Afuera seguía haciendo frío y éste se calaba hasta los huesos. Pero no, no era momento de dejarse vencer, a los quince minutos estaba dándose una ducha y diciéndose a sí misma que debía sobrevivir como siempre ¡Dios! ¿Por qué siento que algo ha cambiado y que no sé si estoy lista para continuar? Se pregunta.

Lava primorosamente la hermosa falda de su madre y ruega a todos los ángeles que ésta recupere su belleza. No quiere perder ese pedazo tan amado de Renée, al final la falda está de nuevo primorosa, huele a limpio y Bella se jura que no la volverá a tocar.

No es medio día aún y juega con el tiempo, de esa manera puede sostener la mentira del alcantarillado roto. Mira el reloj una y otra vez, algo la impulsa a salir de su apartamento, pero su corazón le dice que no, que se abstenga, no desea ver el rostro de Edward Cullen ese día. Sabe que lo que vivió con él ha sido demasiado íntimo y se siente demasiado desnuda y él debe sentirse igual. Ambos por primera vez dieron ese paso que dos amantes fugaces como son ellos dos no deben dar.

¿Vas a enamorarte, Isabella? ¡Por supuesto que no! no es mi tiempo, no ahora cuando entiendo que no es el amor lo que salva a una mujer ¿Quién dice que para ser feliz necesito un hombre? ¡Dios! Soy una ignorante, pero puedo ver más allá, mi sueño no es ser una mantenida, ni creo que sea una ciudadana de segunda por no casarme.

El discurso salía de su corazón, cuando Isabella se divorció de Jake tuvo esa iluminación en su vida ¿por qué se casó con ese hombre? ¿Realmente lo amaba? O ¿era más el miedo a ser una triste solterona de pueblo? Recuerda que las únicas posibilidades en Forks era casarse, ser la mesera de la única cafetería del lugar o tener el valor de huir; la mayoría escogían la primera, y ella no fue la excepción. El matrimonio era —según ella—la única forma de ser respetada. Creyó que fue suerte por haber agarrado al niño rico del pueblo, no sabía lo que eso le costaría. Diez años después no pensaba igual, el amor no hacía falta, no tenía miedo a estar sola, no buscaba quien la validara.

Sentada esperando que fueran la una de la tarde, Isabella vuelve a Edward Cullen y no entiende que jugarreta del destino la llevó hasta él. Compara a Edward con Jake y no se parecen en nada, y sin embargo los dos no le convenían. Jake era infantil, inmaduro y blandengue. Edward era seco, déspota y melancólico. Lidiar con la falta de coraje de Jacob fue para ella una pesadilla, lidiar con la extraña ausencia de Edward debía ser un infierno. ¿Quién puede con un hombre que nunca dará una señal de lo que piensa o quiere? su esposa debió ser una santa o una mujer muy fuerte. Siente una fuerte curiosidad ¿cómo se sentirá ser amada por un hombre como ese? Cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza ¡horror! ¿Qué tipo de mujer aguanta alguien que parece tener una computadora por cerebro?, aun así Bella sonríe. Edward tenía algo de lo que Jacob carecía, y eso era la capacidad de pelear por lo que creía justo; su ex esposo nunca lo hizo, es más, la tiró a la corriente y se apeó en la orilla para ver si se ahogaba.

No, ella flotó, sobrevivió y estaba en el mundo, no necesitó de una mano que la salvara.

A la una de la tarde toma el autobús que la lleva al hotel, en medio del camino saca un pequeño espejo y se mira con detenimiento. Está maquillada, no mucho, pero desde que trabaja en el hotel lo hace de forma regular. La señora Mitchell le dijo en el primer día de trabajo que debía hacerlo, recuerda que al segundo día fue maquillada como si fuera una influencer de Instagram, muy lindo para las cámaras, pero en la vida real parecía como si un pastel de colores hubiera sido arrojado en su cara. La jefe la observó con detenimiento y con mucha sutileza limpió el exceso, diciéndole que el maquillaje era el poder pero que no exagerara con éste; desde ese día colores nudes eran su día a día. Tantos años de maquillaje y en un día entendió que ciertas delicadezas en su rostro la hacían mucho más bonita. Con casi treinta y parecía una chica de veinte, el cabello y la piel blanca eran sus aliados, además de su fabuloso culo. Cierra el espejo y observa las calles que se deslizan por la ventana, sonríe un poco, de las pocas calles de Forks a una enorme ciudad como Atlanta era un enorme paso, amaba eso, amaba tener todo ese espacio para ella y ser una más, no tenía por qué fingir nada frente a nadie. Esos veinte minutos hasta el hotel la llenaban de energía.

Se baja del bus y camina las tres calles que le faltan para llegar hasta su trabajo. Es un buen día, es un buen día, es un buen día, se repite como un mantra. Penetra al hotel por la puerta de servicio, saluda a todos y sus amigas le preguntan ¿cómo le ha ido con su alcantarilla?

—Bien, fue un pequeño daño.

— ¡Qué bien! Es horrible cuando se daña—Emily le sonríe con calidez—oye amiga ¿tienes novio?

Todas las mujeres dirigen su mirada hacia ella, Isabella se sorprende ante lo intempestivo y poco discreto de la pregunta, pero sabe que está entre mujeres y todas ellas han forjado una hermandad que a veces no tiene límites con lo privado.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pero luces fabulosa, amiga.

Cora sonríe con picardía.

—Soy fabulosa, Cora—Contesta con su usual desparpajo.

Todas sueltan la carcajada. Isabella se pone sus zapatos planos de trabajo y se coloca el delantal y la malla para el cabello—Cora mi amiga, no necesito un chico para que se me vea mi piel fabulosa.

—El sexo es increíble.

—Yo tengo a Tobie—contrarresta Isabella con una luz maliciosa.

— ¿Tobie?—preguntan con curiosidad.

—Aja, mi vibrador precioso, no molesta, no pide dinero, y nunca se cansa.

Las fuertes risotadas inundan el lugar, y un ¡Dios, Bella! Se escuchan, pero de un momento a otro las carcajadas cesan. La señora Mitchell entra a escena y como siempre su elegante figura intimida a todas.

— ¿Pueden compartir el chiste?—lo dice sin malicia y con un aire divertido.

Todos abren los ojos y sin más ni más sueltan la risotada. Emily quien es la más vivaz dice entre risas que hablan del novio de Bella, Tobie.

—Oh querida, ojala que sea un buen chico.

Y las risotadas se convirtieron en carcajadas hilarantes las cuales se escuchaban por todo el piso del hotel.

—Oh señora Mitchell—Cora con los cachetes rojos la miró con ternura.

— ¿Qué?—pregunta con inocencia.

—Tobie es un vibrador.

Isabella cerró la boca ante la terrible indiscreción de su amiga.

La señora Mitchell imperturbable sonrío misteriosa—Mm, el mío se llama James, y es maravilloso.

Las risotadas se apagaron de un momento a otro y todas observaron a la dama que con un brillo en los ojos las retaba impunemente.

—Ojala Bella—dijo manteniendo su gracia y estilo—la tubería de tu casa ya están arregladas, necesito tu ayuda en el piso 7, hoy viene un equipo de fútbol femenino y esas chica son un desastre, coordina eso con Karla, por favor.

—Si señora.

La administradora dio un paso para marcharse, pero se detuvo—por favor arregla la habitación 305, el señor Cullen se fue esta mañana de regreso a Londres.

La mayoría de los empleados respiraron con alivio, Isabella entre abrió los labios y detuvo un suspiro.

Tomó los implementos de aseo en silencio, caminó hacia los ascensores con el rostro de aquel que sabe que va a cumplir su trabajo, no había ninguna emoción, no.

¿Se fue sin despedirse? ¡No tenía! Él y yo no teníamos nada, no me debe nada, lo sabías Bella, lo sabías, no te enojes con él, se fue, así debía ser, así tenía que ser ¡Podía decir adiós, al menos! ¡Cabrón! No te pongas con tonterías ahora, Isabella ¿qué esperabas? Una despedida con beso en la mano o con sexo en su habitación, ese hombre es extraño, no te hagas la sorprendida.

Lo sabía, él se iría de la misma manera en que llegó, en silencio, con aquel dejo de ausencia, diciendo que era un ave de paso.

Al llegar a su habitación todo estaba igual, pero diferente. Cierra la puerta y camina hacia las ventanas, abriendo las cortinas de aquel azul opaco que daba ese aspecto de extraña melancolía neblinosa, atmosfera en la que Edward colaboraba. Todo huele bien, la cama está tendida, seguro fue él, no hay polvo, los muebles parecen estar en su sitio. La licorera intacta, y el baño parecieran como si no hubiese sido ocupado en días, es como si no hubiese estado allí jamás ¿por qué ese hombre tiene que decir tácitamente que su presencia es solo una sombra que se desliza pero que no tenía ninguna sustancia? Bella no lo piensa con las mismas palabras, pero tiene aquella extraña intuición con Edward Cullen. No lo sabe, pero solo ella ha podido entender eso de él, su limpieza, su deseo de oler perfecto, de hablar perfecto, de parecer alguien que está más allá de lo humano es la aspiración tácita e inconsciente que ese hombre tiene para no parecer humano.

No hay nada allí, nada que lo recordara, ni siquiera una huella en el escritorio que utilizaba para escribir.

¿Y por qué le duele? ¿Por qué siente que la partida de ese hombre dejó una parte inconclusa en ella? Se sienta en el borde de la cama y le llega esa imagen de un hombre desnudo acabado de salir de la ducha con gesto hosco mirándola de arriba abajo como una intrusa.

Kate, Kate, Kate ¿Quién dijo él que era Kate? ¡Uno de esos personajes de libros pomposos que lee! No sabe y no entiende porque su partida le duele, y le duele demasiado, quizás es porque en las pocas semanas que lo conoció, si es que conocer era la palabra adecuada; Edward Cullen fue lo más cercano a un amigo que tuvo en su vida.

¡Cabrón!

Limpia una habitación que no necesita ser limpiada, por último la cama, quita las sabanas y los cobertores, y la funda de su almohada. Se la lleva a su nariz y el golpe de su olor llega hasta ella ¡finalmente! Algo que le dijese que ese hombre extraño había estado allí y que por un momento en el tiempo él la había reconocido.

Hubiera sido lindo que él se quedara unos días más, sentir que con ese desconocido ella tenía demasiadas cosas en común, vivir aquella soledad compartida.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron para Isabella como si viviera debajo del agua, todo era lento y monótono. De pronto estuvo consciente de que la rutina había tomado su vida por completo, y se vio a sí misma como una más en la ciudad. Su trabajo la absorbía y en esa rutinaria fluidez del ir y venir, todo era mecánico y poco emocionante.

De las ocho de la mañana a las tres de la tarde todo parecía igual como si se repitiera una y otra vez, recordó esa película con Bill Murray "El día de la marmota" y era siempre lo mismo ¿esa iba a ser su vida? Sabía que un ascenso iba a venir muy pronto. En unos años estaría a cargo de casi todo el personal de servicio; que quizás limpiar, servir y lavar ya no sería su trabajo, que vestiría el hermoso vestido oscuro que denotaba su rango en el hotel, que estaría sentada en una mesa coordinando a mucha gente, resolviendo problemas, contando los jabones, las toallas, los cubiertos. Seguramente su horario se extendería hasta las seis de la tarde al igual que su sueldo. Tendría el respeto de todos y la llamarían la señora Swan. Se vio contando sus arrugas, en el espejo y atreviéndose a poner un color rojo en su boca y recogiéndose el cabello en un eterno moño que no soltaría ni siquiera al llegar a su casa; una nueva casa, más grande, con más habitaciones, y totalmente sola. Sería su triunfo, pero en alguna parte, no sabe dónde una trampa se extendía frente a ella ¿era lo que deseaba en verdad? O ¿solo era la manera de decirse que ella escapó de ese destino de pequeña basura a la que muchos en su pasado la condenaron?

Se encontraba pensando en Edward Cullen más de lo que deseaba. Reconoció que ese hombre era lo más emocionante que le pasó en los últimos años, quizás en su vida. Ni Jacob había tenido ese impacto, es más su ex esposo fue para ella algo que se dio como algo predestinado, una carta ya marcada. La más bonita del pueblo, con el chico rico y tonto que intentaba escapar de la sombra de su padre, y quien vio en ella el peón para poder desafiarlo. Renée se lo dijo varios meses antes de casarse. Ella lo sabía. Jake nunca tuvo voz ni voto, estuvo siempre llevado por la voluntad de su padre quien jamás lo dejó desviarse un centímetro de su lado, y aparece ella, rebelde, pobre, hermosa y todo lo que Billy Black odiaba ¿Cómo pudo ser tan boba? No, lo intuía, sin embargo se dejó llevar por la trampa y se vio envuelta en ese pequeño infierno que era la casa Black. Un día pensó que Jake tendría los pantalones para retarlo, pero no fue así, es más, esperó que ella fuese la que lo defendiera y ¡lo hizo! Pero fue difícil librar una guerra cuando hasta el que se suponía era su único aliado no deseaba ni una mínima batalla.

Pero Edward era diferente y aún no entendía bien el porqué, no era amor ni nada parecido, aunque el deseo sexual por él en esas últimas semanas se hubiese exponenciado. Soñaba con su toque y su olor, a veces soñaba con sus ojos verdes sobre ella cuando la penetraba, y la sensación de su lengua húmeda recorriendo su piel. Se excitaba pensando en ese cuerpo alto, largo y definido; de pronto sin que lo pudiera controlar suspiraba como una colegiala. El tipo era el mejor sexo del mundo, un sexo que por no tener ningún compromiso fue apasionado e inmoral, algo que no la ataba con nada, por lo tanto presto a cometer locuras y a arriesgarse por un orgasmo más. Su deseo era sofocador y no intentó apagarlo, era lo único que la sacaba de sus días de sopor, podía escapar de la rutina pensando en él, por lo tanto se vio leyendo su nóvela cada noche después de llegar de la escuela nocturna. Sorprendentemente para ella—una enemiga acérrima de la lectura—se vio amando la historia del joven guerrero y su hermoso caballo blanco. Un chico cuya madre murió de amor, una mujer violada por otro guerrero, un rey salvaje de hermoso cabello blanco quien la raptó e hizo que ella por ese hombre se convirtiera en algo más que una sombra. El hijo de la concubina y el rey quien para todos era un bastardo se convirtió en un soldado peligroso rebelde quien osó levantarse contra el padre que amaba y odiaba. Kiryacos, de ojos negros y pelo nieve con un extraño don de ver el pasado y de comunicarse con los animales. Edward lleva al lector a un mundo de magia, sangre, sexo y amor trágico. A la mitad de la historia, Bella se enfrenta al dolor de la pérdida de sus amigos, su ejército y el enfrentamiento con el padre a quien ama y detesta. Isabella no duerme, camina en bosques donde hadas, brujas, sátiros, elfos hablan, un mundo de dos lunas, y animales fantásticos ¿cómo puede construir un mundo como ese? Está fascinada, fascinada con la narración y con el hombre que ha escrito un libro tan hermoso ¿Quién es ese? El que ella conoció casi no hablaba, parecía tan apegado a la realidad del mundo y a la lógica que le parece imposible que Edward sea capaz de escribir sobre mundos irreales y repletos de mitos y magia. Lo ve sentando frente a su computador, con sus papeles, sus lápices y todas sus herramientas de trabajo ¡Wow! Y ella destruyó sus escritos ¿puedes ser más tonta, Bella Swan? El fin de semana que no trabajó; sentada en su cama se hundió en los tres libros de la saga. No respiró, la historia de amor del guerrero con la esclava apenas se adivinaba en el primer libro, pero en el segundo estaba en todo su esplendor. Un amor nacido en medio de una batalla y alimentado por el odio y la sangre.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto?

Cuando lo terminó su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, a la medianoche lloraba como una niña pequeña frente al final agridulce de Kiryacos anciano sentado bajo un árbol escuchando el susurro de las abejas y caminando los trazos del pasado tratando de tocar a su amante quien en el tiempo corría por los campos con su cabello azul al viento.

El llanto la atacó como jamás lo había hecho, era como si estuviera herida de muerte y los dolores de años y años se hubiesen juntado en aquella última página.

Esa noche durmió intranquila y se levantó como si un enorme aluvión la hubiese atropellado. La imagen de Edward Cullen no la dejaba y una ciega rabia se fue formando en su interior. Una rabia nacida de aquel libro, de su paso por su vida, de cómo la lectura concentrada y el repaso de sus semanas con él, Edward —y ella consciente sabía que no era su obligación—le negó algo, algo que quizás su esposa y esa diosa rubia tenía.

¿Celos? ¿Envidia? O el hecho de que por primera vez Bella sintió que alguien como ese hombre podía darle algo y ella no tenía como exigirlo.

— ¿Estás enferma?—fue la pregunta de todos.

—No, no lo estoy ¿por qué?

Cora se acercó en los casilleros del personal de servicio—hace días estás muy callada, Bella ¿podemos hacer algo por ti?

—Solo estoy cansada, chicas, eso es todo. Nunca pensé que el trabajo sería tan extenuante.

—Pero lo has hecho tan bien. Estamos muy orgullosas, se dice que pronto te darán otro ascenso.

Isabella sonrío forzadamente, todos vieron el gesto y cruzaron miradas cómplices, ella se dio cuenta que por ese gesto todos leyeron ese hastío que sentía.

—No se preocupen chicos, es que hay épocas, lo saben todos, además el hotel en esta temporada ha estado muy ocupado.

Ninguno dijo nada, estaban acostumbrados a una chica fuerte, maliciosa y que siempre estaba dispuesta a sonreír a pesar de lo duro del trabajo.

* * *

Limpiaba compulsivamente, le duelen los brazos de tanto fregar la pared del impecable baño. No hacía falta, una pasada más y cada pedazo de porcelana sería invisible. Bella necesitaba hacerlo, era su manera de controlar un caos interior que en ella emergía, estaba agotada, no dormía bien y esa insatisfacción que durante años escondía con suma cautela, resurgía en ella con una fuerza más allá de lo que podía soportar. El movimiento frenético, el hacer cosas que no le correspondían, el ir de arriba abajo en el hotel, el ayudar, cambiar, traer era su forma de aplastar el movimiento telúrico en su alma.

Llevaba siete días viviendo bajo el agua.

Escucha que alguien abre la puerta, el sonido es leve, los pasos son medidos, y algo cae pesadamente sobre la cama de la habitación. ¡No debía estar allí! Nadie debía estar en esa habitación hasta que ella no saliera. Se levanta con fuerza, el olor a cloro la marea y se sostiene de la pared, camina tratando de no caerse, parpadea y ruega que no vaya a hacer un papelón, la falta de sueño y toda la emoción a flor de piel pueden hacerle una mala jugada.

Ella abre los ojos y él está de espaldas.

— ¿Edward?

El hombre voltea con lentitud, tiene un abrigo negro, y un hermoso y atípico sombrero que lo hace ver imponente.

—Kate ¿me has extrañado?

Algo se revuelve en su estómago, y no sabe por qué pero gruesas lágrimas amenazan con salir ¡Dios no! ¡No ahora! Y el mundo se hizo oscuro, su cuerpo pierde el equilibrio y todo se convierte en algo oscuro que susurra muy lejos.

Se le hace difícil respirar, tose un poco y algo zumba a su alrededor. Manotea con fuerza y abre los ojos a la velocidad del rayo. Sus ojos se quedan viéndolo ¡Cabrón! Es el primer pensamiento que se le viene ¡No tiene derecho a ser tan hermoso! ¡Quiere matarlo! ¡Ni siquiera un hasta luego!

—Vaya, Kate—tiene una mueca cínica en su rostro—te desmayaste cual doncella.

Algo profundo nace en ella, y como si una fuerza poderosa la alentara, levanta su mano y le da una fuerte bofetada. Ésta resuena secamente y sin que le importe el mareo se levanta, trastabilla sobre sus pies; él la ha llevado a la cama ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayada? ¡Carajo! lo ve a él observándola, tiene la mano sobre su rostro golpeado, sin embargo sus ojos son profundos y enigmáticos.

—Vas a desmayarte de nuevo, Bella.

— ¡No te importa!

Trata de caminar pero el maldito cloro la ha dejado mal, y todo su cuerpo pide una tregua. Quiere vomitar. Lo ve levantarse con lentitud, se acerca, se acerca a ella y Bella solo quiere salir corriendo. Edward alarga la mano, pero una mirada asesina aniquila sus deseos de ayudar, él cierra sus puños, mientras que su mandíbula se torna dura e inflexible.

— ¿Debía despedirme, Isabella?

Bella quiere ir hacia su hermoso abrigo negro y vomitarle encima ¡vomitarle, lo juro por Dios!

—No tenías que hacer nada, no somos amigos.

Respira y convoca todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y se yergue en su pequeña estatura, aún puedo tener un poco de orgullo, piensa—soy una camarera señor Cullen, usted es un hombre poderoso ¿por qué tener consideración?

—Porque somos amigos, Bella, por eso.

— ¡Ja! ¿Amigos? Pues usted me hizo saber que no lo somos.

Camina aún con la cabeza palpitando.

Edward abre la boca con lentitud ¿Por qué no sabe tratar a las mujeres? Sólo se fue, tratando de no dejar huellas, si no había recuerdos, no existían los dolores, pero al llegar a Londres los recuerdos, la rabia y la frustración llegaron a él. Su padre, hermano y _ella _como siempre haciendo su vida una mar de cosas tormentosas.

—Lo siento, Kate.

— ¡No me llamo Kate!—ella voltea—Soy Isabella, Isabella Swan—agarra el picaporte de la puerta—solo fue sexo, señor Cullen, nada sin importancia.

Abre la puerta y lo observa de arriba abajo—usted y sus palabras… ¿cómo…?—no fue de decir lo que sentía, no fue capaz de preguntarle ¿cómo alguien capaz de escribir libros hermosos, era incapaz de sentir nada humano?

Cierra la puerta con fuerza y camina hacia el ascensor. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta rabia. Suspira entre cortado y cuando el ascensor baja lentamente hacia el piso de servicio, aprieta el botón y sin que nada la pudiera detener comienza a llorar como una niña pequeña.

¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué lloro como una niña por un hombre que no me importa? ¿Acaso me volví loca?

Mas Isabella lo entendía, algo en ella sabía que Edward representaba sus deseos más íntimos de ser respetada, un hombre que ni siquiera en sueños imaginó y que de pronto apareció en su vida como una ráfaga. Deseaba eso que él representaba y lo que su madre soñó para ella: Jacob Black era un remedo, Edward Cullen era _él _hombre. No lo amaba, pero era un ideal, y estar a su lado la hizo especial, mejor. También era ese maldito libro, quizás había mejores, no lo sabía, pero aquella nóvela era como estar al lado de una puerta enorme que abría un mundo de maravillas que no entendía. Él era el mensajero. Palabras, le dijo, palabras, conocimiento, imaginación, ir más allá, y un más allá para ella solo significó casarse con el rico del pueblo, tener cosas lindas, y ser la madre de sus hijos ¡Ja! ¿Maternidad? Un sueño que ella misma acabó borracha. Más allá para Bella Swan no era nada, una cantidad de sueños prefabricados frente a un televisor y una hamburguesa extra grande con Coca Cola; pero Edward, oh, Edward, una imagen de una película perfecta donde él representaba ese algo en blanco y negro a lo que durante tres semanas ella pudo tocar: Edward Cullen era Paris.

Y la maldita nóvela se lo había mostrado.

Durante toda la jornada gruñó, un dolor sordo en su vientre la tenía de mal carácter, le gritó a una pobre camarera, no respondió al llamado de la señora Mitchell, caminaba como un animal encerrado y cada cinco minutos se miraba al espejo y éste reflejaba una furia interna que no la dejaba respirar, fue entonces que le pidió a Emily que le regalara un cigarrillo.

—Pero tú no fumas, Bella.

¡Ja! Rodó los ojos. Emily si supieras lo que he hecho en mi vida, te asustarías.

La mujer extendió un cigarrillo y ella sin dar explicaciones salió por la puerta de servicio hacia el enorme aparcamiento del hotel donde lo encendió y aspiró hasta la última gota de nicotina.

Esperaba calmarse, pero no, no podía ¿Quién se creía? ¿Quién se creía ese cabrón?

— ¡Estúpido! Ay si, ¿esperabas que me despidiera, Bella?—trató de remedar su pomposo acento— ¿Quién te crees? ¿Quién mierdas te crees?—mira hacia arriba y grita furiosa tirando la colilla de cigarrillo en el piso mientras la aplasta con su zapato.

* * *

Edward venía de la guerra, su furia aplacada por semanas en ese hotel, al llegar a Londres volvió a aparecer y con más fuerza. Ni siquiera el regalo y la sonrisa de quien más amaba lo dejaron descansar. Menos de un día y toda la tormenta estalló en su vida, de nuevo. Le dolía la mandíbula de apretarla durante semanas, sin embargo su sutil venganza era llevada con la precisión de un relojero suizo y no podía dejar de sentir esa victoria sangrienta cada vez que propinaba un golpe a quienes él consideraba sus enemigos. Sin embargo éstos de igual manera propinaban golpes y él esperaba con ansias devolverlos con mucho más fuerza, lo único que no permitía que su satisfacción fuese completa era todos aquellos daños colaterales que la decisión de Johanna había dejado, pero él debía respetar su memoria, y hacer respetar sus decisiones ¿cómo se atrevían a ser tan bajos y miserables? Pero no, no iba a permitir que la memoria de su esposa fuese manchada de semejante manera, iba a luchar, luchar hasta el final, algún día habría consciencia sobre cada palabra, acto y humillación y todos ellos estarían en ese lugar donde la venganza es perfecta.

Debía ser más estratégico y mucho más certero.

Al llegar a Inglaterra y con la violencia de su mundo, solo deseo volver a ese punto donde no sentía nada. Pero en ese lugar no sentir nada, nunca fue una opción.

El aire enrarecido y la atmosfera de crueldad que había a su alrededor se esparció hasta sus pulmones y se vio en medio de todos ellos, deseando volver al hotel en Atlanta y sentir que podía ser real con alguien.

La vio allí sentada en medio de todos ellos, una hermosa y exótica mujer capaz de salirse de sus esquemas, una mujer sin miedo, tan diferentes a su esposa y Tania. Se vio sonriendo con un vaso de vino en la mano y con su mueca cínica frente a su padre, su madrastra y Jasper. Tan sólo la posibilidad en sus ojos hizo que su padre clavara su mirada de hielo en él y se preguntara que pensaba su hijo bastardo para humillarlo más.

Se vio a sí mismo como un personaje de Dostoievski aniquilando el alma de uno en uno. No había sido suficiente con él y sus triunfos frente al inútil de Jasper. Necesitaba más.

En las noches frente a sus libros, papeles, y agenda de trabajo, Edward agobiado pensó en la fierecilla triste, de hermosa falda de raso blanco chupando su verga tan duro hasta hacer que él explotara como bomba atómica, hasta que él pudiera expulsar el veneno que tenía adentro ¿cómo una mujer cualquiera hizo que él tuviese ese solaz en su vida? ¿Amarla? No, Tania era su amor, Bella se había convertido en su amiga, su cómplice, alguien con quien estar desnudo tanto literal como metafóricamente era fácil ¿porqué con Johana y Tanía nunca ha sido así? Quizás porque su esposa era demasiado buena, y Tania era…Tanía.

¿Y si…? ¡No! él no podía hacerle eso a Isabella, maldita sea, sería una crueldad, no podía exponerla a semejante cosa ruin.

Sophie, su secretaria lo llama una noche en que después del desastre de su familia, él bebía y rumiaba su rabia y su abuela Esme huía de él como si tuviese lepra.

— ¿El idiota de tú marido aún existe?

—El idiota de mi marido está a mi lado, Edward.

—Dile que lo saludo.

Escucha una voz de hombre tras el teléfono—Dile que espero que se envenene—es la contestación que recibe.

Sonríe, el esposo de su secretaria, jamás ha negado su animadversión por él, son dos hombres muy diferentes que comparten a Sophie, quien puede con ambos.

—Bueno, esto es amor ¿no crees, Sophie?

Ella se carcajea, ama a ese Edward picarillo, ojala siempre fuese así, pero no, casi nunca lo es.

—La universidad pregunta ¿si vas a abrir el curso de literatura o el de política del siglo XX?

—No.

—Vamos, Edward, te mueres por irle a amargar la vida a tus estudiantes.

—Seguramente ellos me esperan.

— ¡Ja! Cómo se espera el apocalipsis, nunca te van a amar, pero todos saben que cómo maestro eres el mejor, es como ir a una olimpiada.

Edward bebe lentamente su trago de whisky y mira las lengüetas de fuego que forma la llama de la chimenea—estoy escribiendo una novela, no quiero ser interrumpido, eso es todo.

La mujer se queda en silencio, sabe muy bien que cuando escribe necesita esa soledad que alguien como él requiere. Recuerda la época en que escribió la saga y no fue buena, entre la enfermedad y la muerte de Johana, el deseo de ser el mejor, el odio acérrimo por su familia, y el pleito con la familia de su esposa todo fue un caos, ella sabe que sacó sus libros a pura voluntad y por orgullo.

—Entonces ¿la propuesta de llevar tus libros a la pantalla tampoco?

—No, odio las versiones cinematográficas de los libros, lo sabes.

—Son millones de libras.

—No necesito más dinero.

—Sueño con ver a Kyriacos en pantalla, Henry Cavil sería mi escogido.

Un ¡Oye, te oí! del esposo de Sophie se oyó por la línea telefónica.

—Tan solo por joder a tu marido lo haría.

—No lo dudo.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, el hijo pequeño de Sophie la llama, y eso a él lo llena de tristeza. Sophie lo entiende y susurra a su niño que en pocos minutos le leerá un cuento. El niño se aleja, Edward sabe que lo hizo tan solo para que él estuviese tranquilo.

—El Times y el New York Post están esperando tu entrevista.

Edward parpadea ¡Diablos! Se le había olvidado la entrevista, había ido a Estados Unidos por ello. Su respirar no traduce el agobio que su falta de compromiso le produce.

—En dos semanas la tendrán.

—Por favor, Edward, lidia tú con ellos, llámalos.

—Lo haré.

—Se diplomático, la última vez casi te despiden.

—No te quedarás sin trabajo.

—Lo sé.

—Eres demasiado arrogante, Sophie.

—Por supuesto, soy la asistente de Edward Cullen, merezco ser arrogante.

—Que no lo sepa tu esposo, se pondría celoso.

Lo dijo en tono de burla, pero Sophie sabía que su esposo sentía celos de aquel hombre. Edward tenía la costumbre de intimidar a otros hombres. Para un tipo de clase obrera como lo era su cónyuge su jefe representaba algo que no le gustaba.

Sophie iría en la mañana a su casa y se encontraría un Edward borracho, una Esme asustada y todo el trabajo de meses tirado a la basura.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Anoche estaba tranquilo.

—Tania—fue la respuesta de la anciana. Una respuesta seca nacida del rencor por esa mujer—la muy idiota lo llamó para decirle que se había comprometido.

— ¡Pero si se divorció hace un año! ¡Esta mujer!

—Lo hace para tener el control, lo sé ¡perra! Y él…. ¡él!—señala a un Edward desplomado sobre un sillón— un hombre tan inteligente se deja manipular, pero ¿sabes cuál es la razón? Él todavía se siente ese chico que cree no merecer nada ¡y ella juega con eso! —La abuela comienza a llorar—la muy maldita ha hecho que todos sus logros sean nada, nada.

—No puedo entender el poder que ella tiene sobre él.

— ¡Es una serpiente!

Sophie se acerca a un Edward desplomado y casi inconsciente, quita un mechón de su cabello y lo tira hacia atrás—Cuando la conocí me pareció un ser tan frágil y hermoso, no es mala Esme, creo que los dos vienen de mundos terribles y ella está equivocada y él también.

—Si no hubiese existido, él hubiera sido feliz con Johana, pero no, al menos si lo amara un poco.

Sophie levanta su mirada, tiene puestos sus lentes y observa lentamente a Esme—Ese es el problema, querida, ella lo ama, pero se ama más a ella misma.

—No lo dejará ser feliz.

—No.

Al despertar de su resaca y al enfrentarse a la furia silenciosa de su abuela, Edward bañado y con la careta de dureza y frialdad la enfrentó.

—No iré a buscarla.

—Haz lo que quieras—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—eres igual a tu madre, amando un imposible, dejándose consumir por ello ¿para que toda esta pantomima de ser el hombre de mundo y culto cuando al final sigues viviendo y respirando por alguien que te hace tanto daño? Por eso tu padre siempre tendrá la delantera, al final eres el niño parado en aquel portal viendo como es rechazado.

— ¡No soy ese niño!

Esme se para de la mesa, es delgada y ágil, mucho más baja que su nieto, pero alta para el promedio de las demás mujeres—¿No? lo eres querido, espero que entiendas el daño que has hecho y sabes a que me refiero.

El sonido de la pequeña cucharilla de té que Edward bebe religiosamente suena sobre el plato en que la tasa se sostiene.

—No es lo mismo.

Pero Esme no lo escucha, sube la escalera y baja con un bolso bohemio que no desentona con su look de mujer de avanzada, toma las llaves de su Toyota y la resuena fuerte.

Edward cierra los ojos, sabe a dónde va, el corazón le duele hasta no soportarlo.

— ¿Él es feliz, abuela?

Ella voltea con fuerza—Pregúntaselo tú, no cargaré con otra historia como la tuya, Edward, ya no.

Ese mismo día reservó los pasajes del avión, necesitaba hacer la entrevista y poner un océano de por medio. Una hora antes de llegar al aeropuerto se hace la promesa de no ser débil, ese Edward duro y sin corazón que durante años los hizo un sobreviviente debía volver, no era hora de desfallecer mucho menos ahora cuando estaba a portas de pelear en los grandes juzgados de Londres. Cualquier cosa y sería su ruina, no dejaría que nada se le interpusiera y mucho menos demostrarle a su padre que era vulnerable, sabía que si éste se daba cuenta, su padre lo destrozaría. Frente al espejo del baño a medio rasurar, Edward recuerda la reunión "familiar" de unos días antes. Los ojos azul hielo de su padre lo cercenaban de tajo a tajo mientras sonreía, nunca, jamás éste le diría una mala palabra, pero sus ojos y sus gestos lo decían todo y si algo le salía por su boca era una ironía cargada de ácido. Jasper y su madre siempre le hacían coro, sin embargo ambos le temían y se escudaban tras la espalda del viejo aristócrata.

—Nunca vas a serme sentir menos, no como lo hiciste con mamá.

Su misión en la vida era lastimar al viejo y a todo lo que éste representaba.

Al llegar a Atlanta el viento y un frío vigorizante le llena los pulmones, no piensa en Isabella, solo piensa en que está lejos y que la sensación de libertad que esto le da es algo que lo hace más fuerte.

El taxi se estaciona frente al hotel. Al poner un pie en la puerta el recuerdo de la mucama le llega como un golpe seco y fuerte. Su cuerpo hiperventila y comienza una especie de excitación que lo hace vibrar. La novela que había pausado durante semanas vuelve en imágenes y sabe él porqué, es porque Isabella es esa mujer de la que escribe. Es fascinante y aterrador. ¿Por qué una mujer como esa lo inspira? simplemente es tan diferente a lo que él ha conocido, porque Bella Swan es una musa imprevista y se le presenta como _el personaje_. Quizás cuando la novela termine su deseo por devorarla se agote.

Se siente como un vampiro de almas.

Talvez lo era. Y cuando ella se desmaya y le hace aquel reclamo es porque en alguna parte él había aspirado alguna parte esencial de Isabella Swan.

¿Acaso ese tiempo pasado junto no había sido importante?

Para Edward todas las mujeres de su vida habían tenido un efecto revelador en él. Tanía lo llevó por el camino de la locura, Johana por el de la ternura e Isabella quizás por el camino de ser un escritor, de ser por primera vez amigo de una mujer.

De alguna manera Isabella estaba pidiendo algo, algo que sólo él podía darle.

Ojala ella fuese fácil de leer.

Estaba agotado. Que semanas más terribles, ojala sus decisiones hubieran sido mejor pensadas, así no tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias. No deseaba que su familia sufriera ¿por qué los padres de Johana no permitían que ella descansara en paz?

Llamó a servicio y pidió que le trajeran algo suave para la cena, quería dormir un rato y bajar al gimnasio para poder poner su mente en orden. En dos días viajaría a Washington y haría la entrevista al senador Clark, quien era según los rumores uno de los postulados a las primarias presidenciales.

Esperó que Isabella llegase, pero ella no fue quien le trajo la cena. Una mujer morena fue quien hizo el trabajo, ésta lo observaba con recelo y curiosidad, él no la miró a la cara y esperó que ella y el mesero terminaran. Una ensalada cesar, con un postre de mandarina y un té de limón hicieron el trabajo de llenarlo, sin embargo el hambre peculiar que lo acuciaba lo hizo añorar carne y papas a la francesa. Esa sensación que hacía que sus dedos hormiguearan como si su cuerpo pidiese algo más. Hizo ejercicio casi dos horas y llegó a punto de caer en coma.

Se desnudó y quedó solo en su ropa interior, el sueño lo llevó a una parte oscura de su inconsciente. Allí atrapado en un mar negro parecía ahogado y con una sensación de claustrofobia de la cual no podía escapar. Aceite denso, aire enrarecido, una calma peligrosa. Todo era oscuro y silencioso. Su cuerpo era pesado y el deseo de despertar era imperante, pero algo lo retenía, de alguna forma en medio de aquel sueño negro la extraña atmosfera de un cuento de Lovecraft surgió de repente. Algo gimió dentro de él, el mar negro comenzó a ondear hacia alguna parte y un calor sofocante se concentró en su sexo, sus pulmones se ensancharon hasta que el aire olió a perfume, un perfume que él en ese estado no podía identificar. Su cuerpo empezó a pedir oxígeno, sus músculos se tensaron y su pecho resoplaba, quería despertar, alargar sus brazos y abrir sus ojos. Gemía, porque un poderoso placer lo anclaba al centro de mundo. Su pelvis comenzó a moverse como si aquel mar lo empujara a una tormenta, él braseaba hacia ese lugar, ese lugar donde el sol nunca decaía, y donde cada palabra era la correcta, nadaba, se hundía y volvía y él y su cuerpo eran estirados como una banda elástica que lo llevaba a los límites. Su garganta comenzó a hacer sonidos, necesitaba vocalizar cada embestida. Una oleada salvaje lo empujó hasta el fondo, sus pulmones reventaban y cada célula estaba por explotar, nada hacia la superficie, el dolor y el placer eran brutales y su cerebro lanzaba hacia sus pupilas enormes y poderosos rayos rojos.

Se hunde.

Vuelve.

Se quema.

Gime, le duele, placer, calor, ardor en cada átomo.

Grita, grita porque el orgasmo se concentra en su centro. No quiere despertar, pero lo necesita, necesita despertar porque en ese momento si sigue allí indefenso ante el placer puede explotar.

Ruge y abre los ojos, la luz lo lástima, su cuerpo se lanza hacia algo, algo poderoso y perfecto que sigue, el sueño sigue y la lucidez viene a él. Allí frente a él Isabella, que lo posee con su boca, el cabello oscuro como un enorme animal mitológico lo devora con la precisión de una máquina de tortura; sube y baja y el sonido de succión hace el placer más fuerte, el tiempo se detiene en aquel momento.

— ¡Dios!

No puede controlarse y se hunde en la almohada y agarra con fuerza la cabecera de su cama.

¿Ha sentido un placer así? ¿Alguna vez una mujer lo tomó de esa manera? ¡Tan libre! Animal y poderosa.

Sus testículos arden y ella los agarra con fuerza, en algún momento cuando la gran tormenta lo desea lanzar contra los riscos de la nada, ella se detiene. Él levanta la cabeza gritando ¡No! ella sonríe, lo reta con crueldad, está reclamando su adiós, su seremos amigos, su respeto; es entonces cuando él, Edward Cullen, se levanta, y en medio segundo la agarra de la cintura, levanta su falda y arranca sus bragas con fuerza, ella hace un gesto de triunfo y lo toma del cabello.

— ¡Tómame!

Edward la monta sobre él, coloca su verga en su centro y la penetra con la fuerza de un barco hacia el desastre.

Ahora ella le da el poder, es él en ese momento el capitán de ese navío, comanda la tormenta y deja atrás en el placer de follar a Bella Swan toda su vida de mierda.

—Contigo Isabella, he descubierto la palabra disculpa.

La ve vestirse frente a él, su cabello oscuro cae en punta sensualmente sobre su espalda.

—Pensé que dormías.

—No, estoy en medio de la tormenta.

Ella no sonríe, no entiende qué dice; se concentra en buscar sus zapatos y en conseguir la bandana que agarra su cabello.

—No me sobran los pantis ¿eh Edward?

—Viniste por fuego, Kate, fuego es lo que obtienes.

Ambos se miran por largos segundos, ambos respiran sincronizados, hay un silencio, y una complicidad en aquellos segundos.

—Quiero decirte Isabella, que si fue importante conocerte y que fui un idiota en no despedirme.

Ella hace ese gesto de risa irónica y triste que hace cuando todo es inevitable.

—En mi estupidez pensé que no era importante.

—No suelo hablar de mi madre con nadie.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco lo hago.

Él está desnudo, ella a medio vestir. Bella se sienta en el borde de la cama, pero mira hacia la puerta de salida.

—Hablar de la mamá hace que la gente se vuelva amiga, Edward.

—Así es. No te quise irrespetar.

Se levanta y ayuda que ella se recoja el cabello. Lo huele, y es el perfume limpio que él reconoce como algo íntimo y cálido.

—Ser cabrón es mi estilo.

Bella lo enfrenta y sonríe de medio lado.

—No puedo decir que es parte de tú encanto.

— ¿No?—él ríe malicioso.

—Es tu verga enorme, querido, es algo encantador—guiña un ojo con maliciosa inocencia.

Ambos carcajean.

Juntan sus frentes, son dos imanes que se atraen desde dos polos opuestos.

—Estar contigo es como ir de vacaciones a un lugar soleado, Bella, tomar mucha piña colada y escuchar música al lado de una fogata.

Bella lo observa sin parpadear.

—Tenía rabia.

—Lo sé.

—Somos amigos.

—Así es. Nunca he tenido amigos.

Bella le pone la mano sobre la mejilla y da golpecitos suaves.

—Un hombre bello como tú debería tener muchos amigos.

Se levanta con cuidado y mira su uniforme—Los animales del bosque habitan un territorio donde escuchan el viento, se alimentan de la tierra, _su _tierra, beben de la sábila de lo oscuro, son pura clorofila, sangre caliente y carne cruda. Son capaces de entender el proceso de la vida y la muerte como un ciclo vital, un mundo sin tiempo donde solo es el ahora, el amor es el ahora, el matar es el ahora, morir es ahora, pero todos ellos son hermanos en el tiempo, cada uno entiende su destino y de una manera enigmática lo comparten, es la belleza y la inocencia del instinto.

Él no se sorprende, es un pequeño párrafo de su libro.

— ¿Te gustó?

—Lo amé—exhala y se pone la mano en su pecho— nunca había leído un libro completo Edward, eres un buen maestro, aprendí cosas que una escuela no me enseñaría.

Da dos pasos hacia la puerta, Edward no sabe porque pero algo le dice que ser amigo de esa mujer es lo más importante que le ha ocurrido en los dos últimos años. Sabe que si no le regala esa oportunidad ella no la tendrá. Se perderá en ese hotel, en un uniforme y en pasar sus días soñando con algo que aún ella no entiende.

— ¿Bella?

Al llamado ella voltea, quiere llorar, un paso hacia la puerta y sabe que la despedida es inminente.

—Cásate conmigo—en un solo movimiento Edward se pone de píe, desnudo e imponente frente a ella, su piel es de mármol y sus músculos definidos por el ejercicio son notorios bajo la opaca luz de la habitación.

Isabella lo mira sin ver, parpadea y sacude su cabeza.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Cásate conmigo—su voz es dos octavas más gruesa.

—No es gracioso, Edward.

—Sería un buen trato, un magnifico trato.

—No te amo.

—Por eso, Bella, no nos amamos, no tendremos ese problema del amor mediando entre nosotros, el amor jode todo, ganaríamos.

—Yo no ganaré nada, Edward.

—Seré tu maestro, Isabella—agarra su pantalón y se lo coloca con elegancia— ¿has oído hablar de Pigmalión?

— ¡Por favor!—está en una montaña rusa sin frenos y la impaciencia toma el control.

—Quieres que te respeten, ser educada, una dama, yo te daré eso Isabella Swan.

Va hacia ella y la toma de la muñeca, arrastrándola hacia él—Kate, querida Kate, te daré el mundo si quieres, no es amor, es amistad, confianza ¿quieres estar aquí? ¿Seguir siendo una mucama? O ¿quieres esos sueños que están en una maleta junto con una hermosa falda blanca?

Ella deja de respirar ¡Loco! ¿Cómo va a casarse con un hombre que no conoce?

— ¡No voy a casarme contigo! ¡Con nadie! Ya lo estuve Edward y fue un infierno—se suelta y camina en círculos—el matrimonio es una cosa seria, mi marido era un idiota, pero lo amaba, ¿Cómo me casaré contigo sin amor?

—Oh vamos Bella, tenemos algo mejor.

— ¿Sexo?

Él hace su mueca burlona—muchos que se aman no explotan como tú y yo.

— ¡No te conozco!

—Me conoces, Isabella, más que nadie, eres muy fuerte, inteligente ¿Quieres quedarme aquí? ¿Deseas esta vida?

— ¡Es mi vida! Tengo esa maldita dignidad, no pasaré por ser una mantenida ¡lo odié!

—No serás una mantenida, vas a estudiar, aprender, ir a una universidad, yo te daré todo eso.

Isabella pega la espalda a la pared, algo no encaja, en él existen secretos, intenciones que no entiende, un lenguaje cifrado ¿qué es lo que quiere?

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward? Para mí esto es ganancia ¿qué quieres tú? No me mientas, por favor.

—Bella…

—Por favor.

Edward baja la cabeza, cierra los ojos y suspira.

—Quiero liberarme Isabella, mi vida es una cadena, estoy atado a mi pasado, a mi familia, a mi vergüenza Bella, me casé con Johana y la condené a amarme, amo a una mujer que me lastima, tengo mil ojos encima de mí ¡miles! Y yo solo quiero libertad.

—Quieres venganza.

En dos palabras ella resumió veinte años de rabia.

—También.

—Vas a lastimarme, Edward.

—No, porque no me amas Isabella, si me amarás esto nunca ocurriría.

El pecho de Isabella se levanta en una profunda exhalación, alarga su brazo y abre la puerta de la habitación. Intenta dar un paso fuera, pero el brazo de Edward atrapa su cintura y la lleva hacia él.

—Piénsalo Isabella—respira en su oído, el aire caliente es cómodo y perfecto para ella, por primera en semanas esa sensación de agobio se esfuma—voy a hacer de ti una dama, nadie dirá que no lo eres, mereces más Bella, lo sabes, esa hermosa falda blanca de tu madre es el símbolo de que estás para ser lo que ella deseaba, hazlo Isabella, date esa oportunidad…. —besa el lóbulo de su oreja— regálame la libertad.

—Sabes lo que deseo Edward, sé que me quedaré aquí para siempre, hace unos meses estaba feliz por ello, pero llegaste tú y me quitaste eso.

Edward la besa en el cuello y se queda allí por un momento.

—Me voy dos días Bella, cuando vuelva dime que si o dime que no, es tu decisión.

La libera, ella da la vuelta y dirige sus ojos a los verdes orbes que han tomado un cariz casi negro, y su rostro es una gran mascara de dureza.

Sale de la habitación. No le importa si las cámaras la observan. Está aterrada, entiende que una sola palabra puede definir su vida.

A los dos días Edward regresa.

—No quiero matrimonio religioso, Edward.

Él no muestra ninguna emoción.

—Será como tú quieras Bella, pero antes quiero decirte algo—respira con fuerza, luego baja su cabeza y por un segundo se fija en sus zapatos, que como siempre son impecables— lo único que no está comprometido aquí—y la mira directamente— es mi hijo Isabella, mi hijo y mi abuela. Ellos dos no están en la ecuación.

— ¿Tienes un hijo?— ¡Dios mío! ¿En qué carajos voy a meterme?

— ¿Es un problema, Isabella?—el tono de su voz es áspero.

Bella observa el brillo en aquella mirada, es ansiosa, repleta de angustia y fiera. Era la mirada de un padre.

—No.

—Gracias, Isabella.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

Una sonrisa dulce cambia el rostro de madera.

—Alexander, así se llama, era para él el regalo que le compré, es lo único bueno que tengo.

* * *

**Hola chicas, un nuevo capítulo. Lo hice larguito para que todas estén contentas y explicar un poquito cómo fue lo del matrimonio. Vamos conociendo a este Edward, no es fácil de conocer. Espero que todas estén muy bien con esta pandemia que azota a todos, son tiempos complejos para todos, el encierro, la incertidumbre, el no saber hacia dónde vamos. Ojala que en algún punto esto nos sirva como experiencia y consciencia de que quizás estemos a portas de un cambio histórico de suma importancia para la humanidad. Gracias por leer, a las chicas que comentan, a las lectoras fantasmas que me acompañan. **


End file.
